la aventura comienza desde ahora
by fenixreal
Summary: Su otro Su otro nombre "una historia de nunca acabr" mas de 150 capitulos componene este fic, humor,, romance, accion, drama, SS, TE, despues de confesarce sus sentimientos mil y un cosas como la distancia atormantaran a esta pareja que luchara contra
1. Default Chapter

Bueno aquí me estoy estrenando en esta pagina con mi primer fic, mi alias es fénix, no es la primera vez que publico este fic, de hecho este fic ya ha sido publicado en otras paginas, bajo el nombre de una historia de nunca acabar, con algo de aceptación, y ya tiene algo mas de 130 capitulos mas o menos, asi que este fic es algo largo y lo ire subiendo poco a poco, ya que con la experiencia que he ganado se podria decir que le voy dar una manita de gato desde el principio, asi que las personas que ya hayan leido este fic, no cierren esta ventana porque esta mejorado con escenas extras y mas explicaciones, espero y sea de su agrado, ya que por fin me anime a meterme a las ligas mayores, espero y sean compasivos conmigo y me dejen un review de su parte mismo que siempre sera bien recibido y contestado con puntualidad, con un gracias de antemano espero y les guste mi fic, acepto todo tipo de reviews, hasta pedradas, incluso sobornos lei por ahí, jjej, bueno comenzamos!!  
  
CAPITULO 1 DESPUES DE LA PELICULA  
  
Como recordaran sakura se lanza a los brazos de su amado  
  
SHAORAN: Espera a que todo regrese a la normalidad! (feliz y algo nervioso, lo que se pudo notar en las escenas finales)  
  
SAKURA: No quiero!!! (y salta con las mejillas ruborizada igual que shaoran)  
  
SHAORAN: (La atrapa entre sus brazos y mas rojo que un tomate la baja con suavidad al piso) Sakura yo quiero decirte que. (ruborizado)  
  
SAKURA: (Lo interrumpe poniéndole un dedo en sus labios, le pone una mano en su mejilla derecha y ambos timidamente rozan sus labios uno con el otro) ¿Qué querías decirme? (con una sonrisa alejando su rostro unos centímetros de el de su amado)  
  
SHAORAN: (casi sin habla, no podia creer que su mas anhelado sueño pudiera hacerse realidad después de que parecia imposible de realizarse pero se llena de valor y dice) ¿Q Que si que que. que. querías ser mi, mi mi mi no novia? (tartamudeando)  
  
SAKURA: Claro que si tontito (se acerca nuevamente al rostro de su amado y rozan de nuevo sus labios uno con el otro)  
  
SHAORAN: Bueno, será mejor que bajemos el peluche, Yue y los demás deben de estar preocupados por ti. (tenia mezcla de emociones, pero no podia evitar sentir una tremenda emoción y dedicarle su mas linda sonria a sakura, sonrisa que solo a ella le perteneceria)  
  
SAKURA: Esta bien (levanta su baculo con claras intenciones de invocar a vuelo)  
  
SHAORAN: (Le toma la mano deteniéndosela, al instante el rojo subido se apodera de su rostro) Estas muy cansada, cambiar esa poderosa carta clow a carta sakura requiere de mucha energia, lo mejor será que descanses y recuperes energías, déjamelo a mi. (toma su espada, que estaba tirada en el piso, a ambos novios les salio una gota en la cabeza al ver que su espada se habia hecho añicos y se desmoronaba como si fuera un castillo de arena y el aire fuera agua) SAKURA: Que le paso a tu espa. ahora recuerdo, saliste despedido con tu propio ataque, y caiste. (su rostro se llena de preocupación) desde lo alto de la rueda de la fortuna sin ninguna proteccion (ve lo rasgados de sus ropas y varios raspones por su cuerpo) te sientes bien?? (dijo con claros signos de preocupación) SHAORAN: No te preocupes sakura, no es nada, al ultimo momento utilize mi espada como escudo contra al caida y la magia que me iba a atacar y quedo asi (dijo explicandolo como si fuera cualquier cosa) SAKURA: Por lo visto no es un buen escudo (viendolo de arriba abajo) SHAORAN: (con una gota en la cabeza) es que tu eres la card captor mas hermosa y poderosa del planeta (de nuevo con el rostro rojo) yo jamaz podria siquiera ver a tu nivel, ademas, solo son raspones superficiales sakura, no he sangrado mucho SAKURA; No importa si son pequeños o grandes, tenemos que curar tus heridas, y tu eres lo mas importante para mi, no tienes por que sentirte menos SHAORAN: Tranquila, ahora mismo reparare mi espada, tu estas aun mas debil que yo, para serte sincero crei que necesitarias de mi ayuda para cambiar a vacio, por eso me apresure a venir a la torre SAKURA: La verdad, crei que perderia tus sentimientos, me senti horrible en esos segundos (lo dijo en tono suave y triste SHAORAN: Lo bueno es que ya paso (con la sonrisa que solo es para sakura) bien (se pone serio, toma un trozo de la espada del suelo) SAKURA: Que vas ha hacer con eso? (pregunto curiosa, pero se lleno de terror y sus manos a la boca para no gritar al ver que con ese filoso metal shaoran cortaba su carne en una de sus muñecas, retrocede unos pasos al ver la sangre escurriendo por la mano de shaoran) que haces, te volviste loco! (se acerca a el y con su mano trata de evitar que salga mas sangre de esa herida) SHAORAN: Sakura que haces? (pregunto tratando de soltarse), espera. dejame explicarte (con tono suplicante forcejeando con ella) SAKURA: Como es que te volviste loco?? Eso es lo que quieres explicarme? (dijo regañandolo) SHAORAN: No, es que mi espada necesita sangre para revivir, confia en mi, acaso no me tienes confianza? (pregunta triste) SAKURA: Pero. SHAORAN: Por favor solo dame una oportunidad, suelta mi muñeca (dice casi rogandole) SAKURA: esta bien (dice preocupada soltando la mano de su amado, de esta volvio a salir sangre, sakura estaba sumamente asustada, pero veia con detenimiento lo que su novio hacia) SHAORAN: (deja derramar su sangre sobre lo que quedaba de su espada, y comienza a recitar una raro conjuro en chino repitiendolo una y otra vez, sakura estaba a punto de detenerlo nuevamente, pero noto como la sangre de shaoran adquirio un tono dorado comenzando a brillar, su sangre se agrupo como si tuviera vida propia sobre su espada y al cabo de un par de segundos la espada de shaoran estaba reconstruida, solo que ahora se podia notar como si esta tuviera mas brillo o como si tuviera luz propia, shaoran toma su espada y sonriente dice) que te parece sa. (sakura en esos momentos estaba igual que antes, impidiendo que saliera sangre de esa herida, con un pañuelo aprieta fuertemente la herida) SAKURA: No lo vuelvas ha hacer! (le dijo recriminandole) SHAORAN: Mi espada, es como un ser vivo sakura, y cuando muere necesita sangre para revivir SAKURA: No me importa, podias haber usado otra sangre que no fuera la tuya, como la de una res o vaca, o un pollo! SHAORAN: (con una gota en la cabeza) tranquila no me corte ninguna vena o vaso sanguineo (dijo sonriendo) SAKURA: Lo se, de haber sido asi, ya te hubiera llevado a la fuerza a un hospital SHAORAN: (con dos gota en la cabeza) gracias por preocuparte por mi SAKURA: Solo no lo vuelvas ha hacer por favor, y no muevas mucho esa mano que solo haras que sangre mas (dijo con tono autoritario pero sin perder la dulzura con que le hablaba) SHAORAN: Tal vez con un beso se sienta mejor (dijo timidamente) SAKURA: (sonrie) Si hijo (toma su mano y complaciendo a su novio le besa la herida, y para sorpresa de ambos se ve un pequeño brillo, shaoran sintio como cosquillas y ambos sorprendidos ven como esa herida se cerró) SHAORAN: (Impresionado) la oportunidad para que suceda esto es de una en un millon en nosotros que poseemos magia SAKURA: (feliz) estas mejor que felicidad!! (se lanza sobre el abrazandolo, shaoran aprovecha el impulso de sakura y la atrapa dejando a su espada flotando en el aire) SHAORAN: Ahora bajemos, dios del viento, con tu ráfaga has que descendamos hasta el suelo (la espada de shaoran se pone a sus pies y de ella sale una rafga de viento calida y agradable, que le sirve como si fuera un elevador a los novios, y con sakura en brazos de su amado novio y con las mejillas ruborizadas, sin dejarse de ver el uno al otro, poco a poco van bajando hasta quedar en el piso, la espada de shaoran automáticamente vuelve a ser un talismán y se introduce en uno de los bolsillos del traje de su dueño, shaoran baja con suavidad a sakura) llegamos SAKURA: (Lo toma de la mano y se recarga en su hombro) vamos, quisiera ver a mi papa y a los demas En esos momentos kero y yue que sobrevolaban el parque en busca de su dueña, por petición de touya yue regreso al parque de diversiones y con el tambien kero  
  
KERO Y YUE: ¿Se encuentran bien? (en su verdadera forma llegan un poco preocupados ya que no saben como quedaron despues de la batalla)  
  
KERO: (Se sorprende mucho al verlos de la mano, se les acerca rápidamente y estaba a punto de golpear a shaoran al tiempo que decía "Déjala maldito mocoso")  
  
SHAORAN: ¿Qué dices peluche? (pone su cara de enojado)  
  
YUE: (detiene a kero poniendo su brazo en su camino y kero casi se degolla) espera kerberos  
  
KERO: Pero que haces yue!, deja darle su merecido al mocoso (tratando por todos los medios de avanzar pero yue se lo impedia)  
  
YUE: El es la persona que ha elegido nuestra ama para ser su compañero, y debemos de respetar su decisión. (con su tono serio y seco)  
  
KERO: Pero que diablos dices, ese mocoso solo lo hará sufrir (enojado, solo queria darle una paliza a shaoran)  
  
YUE: (se voltea hacia shaoran) será mejor que la hagas feliz y la cuides, sino es así, yo me encargare de que te arrepientas de por vida (lo dice con su fría mirada)  
  
SAKURA: Gracias Yue (con una sonrisa y una gota en la cabeza)  
  
SHAORAN: No tienes que decirlo (ruborizado)  
  
YUE: Ya estas advertido (dijo ya un poco mas calmado y relajado)  
  
KERO: Pero que dices yue, suenas como si lo aceptaras como su novio  
  
SAKURA: Ya lo somos (Al tiempo que le da un beso en la mejilla)  
  
KERO: (Se resigna, aun enojado) Esta bien, pero hablare contigo mocoso y contigo sakura por la noche (se va a su casa muy enojado)  
  
SHAORAN: será mejor que regresemos con los demás (con una sonrisa)  
  
YUE (regresa a su falsa identidad) YUKITO; (sonrie felizmente) sabia que encontrarias a esa persona especial sakura, muchas felicidades a ambos, hacen una hermosa pareja, les deseo que sean muy felices para siempre (ambos novios estaban sonrojados, yukito se acerca a ellos y da un abrazo a sakura, y otro a shaoran, después toma las manos de ambos y las junta diciendo) a ti te encargo a uno de mis seres mas queridos, a la pequeña sakura, cuidala y amala como ella se merece, esa es tu mision desde ahora, y sakura, el destino de tu ahora novio estara lleno de dificultades (shaoran baja la cabeza) asi que necesitara mas que nunca de ti, amalo siempre como el lo hara contigo) SAKURA: (estaba tan sonrojada que en esos momentos no entendia bien lo que yukito decia) gra. gracias yukito YUKITO: Ahora me voy con touya, tratare de impedir que se los encuentre (sale corriendo despidiendose de ellos con la mano) SAKURA: (besa en la mejilla a su novio) vamos donde meiling tomoyo y mi papa SHAORAN: (un poco temeroso) no estara hi tu hermano? SAKURA: No oistes a yukito que trataria de cubrirnos SHAORAN: Ha si, lo olvidaba (dijo apenado)  
  
Ellos se van caminando lentamente recorren algunas calles con la única iluminación de la luna, primero se encuentran con Meiling y Tomoyo.  
  
TOMOYO: (En el acto empieza a filmar a la feliz pareja)Hay pero que tiernos se ven!!! (con estrellas en los ojos)  
  
MEILING: ¿Ya son novios verdad?  
  
SAKURA Y SHAORAN: (Asienten con la cabeza sonrojados)  
  
TOMOYO: Hay no lo puedo creer, pero que felicidad, (En el acto entristece).  
  
MEILING: ¿Qué te pasa tomoyo?  
  
TOMOYO: Es que no pude grabar ese momento tan feliz, ¡Hay que desdichada soy! (comienza a llorar)  
  
A todos les salen unas gotas en la cabeza  
  
SHAORAN: será mejor que vayamos al auditorio  
  
Todos asienten meiling y tomoyo se adelantan y llegan primero al auditorio, mientras dejan a sakura y shaoran caminar despacio y muy juntitos)  
  
TOUYA: (Al ver solas a las dos chicas se les abalanza y pregunta) ¿Y sakura?, ¿Dónde esta? ¿Esta con ese mocoso verdad? (Sale corriendo en su búsqueda sin dejar que ellas les de una respuesta, se encuentra con sakura y su novio al tiempo que se daban un beso, al ver esto su hermano se le lanza sobre el novio con intenciones de golpearlo)  
  
SHAORAN: (Se da cuenta y se separa de sakura) he?? (temeroso)  
  
SAKURA: Espera hermano, puedo explicarlo!! (tratando de calmarlo a distancia)  
  
TOUYA: Que tienes que explicar? (le lanza un puñetazo a shaoran que el esquiva)  
  
SAKURA: Detente hermano o yo. (asustada)  
  
SHAORAN: Espera sakura,(la interrumpe) tengo que arreglar esto de una vez (le susurra al oido, "no te preocupes, no lo tocare ni usare magia" en ese momento lroza sus labios con la de ella subiendole los colores por estar frente a su hermano y de paso para provocar mas a Touya) Si quieres golpearme sígueme! (comienza a correr hacia al parque pingüino con touya detrás de el)  
  
SAKURA: Hermano, no te atrevas a tocarlo, si lo haces nunca te lo perdonare!! (pero este no lo escucho ya que estaban demasiado alejados del lugar)  
  
Shaoran corria velozmente, pero touya lo hacia mas, ya que shaoran estaba un poco fatigado por la batalla, después de correr un poco llegan al bosque del parque pingüino y se adentran en el  
  
SHAORAN: (DA un gran salto, se adelanta unos metros y voltea hacia el, llama a su espada de forma llamativa para que touya pudiera verla) Detente touya (invoca al dios del fuego para asustarlo un poco, touya se detiene en el acto)  
  
TOUYA: No me llames por mi nombre (enfurecido) 


	2. shaoran se lleva unos bonitos cariñitos

SHAORAN: No quiero pelear (dijo seriamente)  
  
TOUYA: Y yo quiero darte una paliza (con el puño arriba)  
  
SHAORAN: Espera, primero quiero decirte unas cosas!!  
  
TOUYA: Di tus oraciones maldito mocoso cobarde  
  
SHAORAN: ¡Lo único que quiero decir es que amo a Sakura, nunca le haría daño o la haría sufrir, me oyes, nunca, se que tu la quieres mucho y crees que la alejare de tu lado, pero no es así, tu debes ser como un padre para ella, ya que tu padre siempre esta ocupado, le dices monstruo por que la quieres, y siempre la proteges y alejas a todo chico que se le acerca por temor a que te quiten a tu querida hermana, pero ella no puede seguir así, yo y ella somos novios y mi misión ahora es hacerla feliz mientras ella viva, lo cual haré con gusto, te prometo que siempre que este a mi lado será feliz! (un poco sonrojado pero lo dijo desde el fondo de su corazón)  
  
TOUYA: Cállate! (dijo como no queriendo oir lo que habia dicho)  
  
SHAORAN: He dicho lo que tenia que decir (y con un movimiento rápido clava su espada en un árbol) Ahora puedes hacerme lo que quieras, no te tomare rencor alguno, descarga tu furia en mi, no me defenderé ni te golpeare, pero después de este momento debes de prometer que aceptaras lo que hay entre sakura y yo, que se llama Amor!! (Al decir esto, se queda inmóvil y dice "adelante")  
  
TOUYA: No sobrevivirás para ser su novio (Corre hacia el y le da un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, shaoran siente el golpe y solo da un gemido de dolor un poco sordo ya que este golpe lo sofoco, se prepara para recibir el próximo golpe pero le llego mucho mas pronto de lo que pensaba en exactamente en el mismo lugar, touya estaba enfurecido y la fuerza de los golpes levantaban a shaoran del suelo como si se tratase de cualquier trapo, con cada golpe pareciese que sus ojos se le iban a salir y no pudo evitar escupir saliva que cayo en el rostro de touya, haciendo que este enfurezca mas, pareciese que los golpes de touya llenos de furia iban a atravezar el delgado cuerpo del chino, de un golpe en el pecho lo manda despedido hacia un arbol cercano, ahí fue cuando touya por fin hablo, pero solo mientras le asestaba golpes que lo hacian golpearse de pilon contra el arbol, curiosamente todos iban dirijidos al pecho y estomago del chico, ninguno a sus piernas ni brazos o a su rostro, shaoran ni siquiera podia quejarse ya que no tenia ni aire, pero pudo percibir las palabras de touya al seguir siendo golpeado) tu me has quitado lo que mas quiero en esta vida, siempre la he cuidado, sakura es una chica dulce e inocente, tu no puedes llegar y quitarmela asi como asi, ella algun dia tendra un novio pero no seras tu, ya que tu vales nada, yo se que solo la haras sufrir, desde que te vi me dio ese presentimiento, cuando querias quitarle las cartas a mi hermana, ya veraz, no soldras bien de esta!! (dirijia el ultimo golpe al rostro de shaoran, el sabia que con ese golpe quedaria inconciente, espero a recibirlo pero nunca llego, pudo distinguir a touya en el suelo y a una persona con el puño levantado, se sorprendio al ver quien era, como ya no habia golpes que lo mantuvieran de pie shaoran cayo al suelo, pero antes de tocarlo yukito lo evito, y lo sento recargandolo en el arbol en el que casi es crucificado a golpes YUKITO: (preocupado) estas bien? SHAORAN: (con la mirada le hace entender que si, ya que trataba de recuperar el aire que habia perdido) YUKITO: Bien (ve como touya se levanta) TOUYA: (igual de sorprendido que shaoran) yukito tu?? Tu me golpeastes? YUKITO: (seriamente) Como pudistes hacer esto touya, no crei verlo jamaz en ti, no crei que fueras capaz de esto, no solo has peleado sin razon alguna, si no que contra alguien que no se defendio ni tuvo intenciones de hacerlo, si no que con alguien mucho menor que tu, en edad fuerza, velocidad y peso, como pudistes ser tan cobarde?, es mas ni siquiera imagine que fueraz capaz de tal cobardia TOUYA: Tu no entiendes yukito! YUKITO: Claro que te entiendo, de no ser asi, no te voveria a dirijir la palabra, yo siento lo mismo que tu sientes por sakura, la veo como mi hermanita menor, y daria mi vida por ella sin pensarlo dos veces, ustedes han sido como mi familia desde que llegue a tomoeda, es por eso, que siento algo parecido al sentimiento tuyo, pero nuestra sakurita, o monstruo como tu le dices a madurado mucho mas de lo que te imaginas, y dime, por que crees que el tiene las ropas razgadas, el peleo junto con sakura hace apenas una hora mas o menos, en el que el iba a llevar la peor parte, pero afortunadamente, gracias al amor que ambos sienten uno por el otro todo regreso a la normalidad, y se evito una gran catastrofe TOUYA: no quiero saber lo que paso, yo. (vuelve a levantar sus puños, pero para sorpresa de touya yukito se pone en la misma posición que el quitandose las gafas) que. YUKITO: No voy a permitir que sigas con esto (dice seriamente) touya por favor reacciona!!, no quiero pelear contra mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, no quisiera pelear contra alguien que quiero como a un hermano (dice con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos) pero no me estas dejando otra opción, piensa en lo triste que se pondra sakura si se entera de esto, seria un golpe terrible para ella. TOUYA: que sakura? (dice sorprendido) YUKITO: touya, estas siendo muy egoísta, no has visto lo feliz que ha estado tu hermana esta ultima semana, solo estas pensando en ti y. (detiene unos segundos lo que iba a decir) estas siendo sumamente egoísta, en vez de pensar en ti, piensa en la felicidad de sakura!! A touya le dolian estas palabras, no soportaba que su querida hermana estuviera feliz gracias a ese mocoso que llego para quitarsela, pero tenia que aceptar que las palabras de yukito estaba llenas de razon, shaoran que apenas y podia poner atención soportaba el dolor aun sentado en el suelo  
  
SHAORAN: ¿Qué pasa?(lo dice con dificultad ya que le faltaba aire, ve a touya parado frente a el)  
  
TOUYA: (serio con la mirada baja) Si veo que ella derrama una sola lagrima de dolor por tu culpa te prometo que te mandare al hospital a cuidados intensivos de tan golpeado que estarás(se aleja de ahí un poco confuso y muy furioso)  
  
YUKITO: A si se habla touya (pone su mano en el hombro de su amigo) te sientes mejor (se agacha a ayudar a shaoran, pero este con la vista o con telepatia le da a entender que si, y que quiere que lo dejen solo) comprendo (dijo sonriendo) vamos touya, tenemos que ir a ayudar a recoger un poco del festival cancelado TOUYA: Lo vas a dejar ahí? (mientras se alejaban) YUKITO: (con mirada suspicaz) ahora te preocupas por el? TOUYA: No, lo que me preocupa es que el cuente a sakura YUKITO: Tranquilo, el no dira nada, nomlo haria, y touya TOUYA: si dime YUKITO: No vuelvas ha hacer esa accion tan baja TOUYA: tratare, aunque ganas no me faltan En el bosque SHAORAN: (espera unos minutos para recuperarse de aquellos golpes y va en busca de sakura La encuentra de camino a su casa con su padre)  
  
PADRE: Buenas noches joven Lee  
  
SHAORAN: Buenas noches señor (un poco nervioso) puedo hablar con usted? (con una voz apenas perceptible)  
  
FUJITAKA: Dime (con una sonrisa)  
  
SHAORAN: Bueno yo.. pues vera. yo amo a sakura.. Y queria... tener su consentimiento. (dijo con un hilo de voz, sakura se puso de mil colores y no sabia que hacer)  
  
SAKURA: Lo que quiere decir es que si nos dejas ser novios papa? (dijo tratando de hacer parecer mas ligero el asunto)  
  
FUJITAKA: (un poco sorprendido ve a ambos) Hijita (la abraza) sabia que este momento llegaria pero no pense que tan pronto, es tu decisión hija, por mi esta bien (dice dedicandole una sonrisa a s hija)  
  
SAKURA: (abraza a su papa) Gracias papa  
  
SHAORAN: señor yo. prometo. nunca faltarle al respeto a su hija (nerviosisimo)  
  
FUJITAKA: Eso espero joven  
  
SAKURA: Papá te veo en la casa en 10 minutos, no tardare  
  
FUJITAKA: Adelante hija (con una sonrisa)  
  
SAKURA: (Toma a shaoran del brazo y se alejan un poco mientras ven como su padre sigue su camino) Que te hizo mi hermano? (Mientras lo examinaba detenidamente en busca de algún daño)  
  
SHAORAN: NO te preocupes, solo hablamos un poco  
  
SAKURA:(con tono de preocupación) ¿De que hablaron?  
  
SHAORAN: De muchas cosas, pero lo más importante es que tu hermano ya no nos molestara más. (con una sonrisa)  
  
SAKURA: ¿En serio shaoran? (una sonrisa ilumina su rostro)  
  
SHAORAN: (asiente con la cabeza, en ese momento recibe un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla)  
  
SAKURA: No creo que solo hayas hablado con mi hermano (preocupada)  
  
SHAORAN: será mejor que regreses a tu casa(cambiando de tema) vamos te llevo a tu casa (sonriendo)  
  
SAKURA: Esta bien (lo toma de la mano)  
  
Se van tomados de la mano hasta su casa, en el pórtico de esta  
  
SHAORAN: Y tomoyo y meiling?  
  
SAKURA: Ya se fueron a la mansión de tomoyo.  
  
SHAORAN: será mejor que me vaya(y da el primer paso)  
  
SAKURA: Espera (Le da un beso -roza de nuevo sus labios con los suyos-) Buenas noches (con una cara que irradiaba felicidad)  
  
SHAORAN: Buenas noches (rojisimo)  
  
TOUYA Y FUJITAKA: (Veían la escena desde la ventana)  
  
TOUYA: Como quisiera matar a ese mocoso (furioso)  
  
FUJITAKA: Calma hijo, parece ser un buen muchacho,  
  
TOUYA: NO digas eso papa, ese mocoso solo la hará sufrir, además el no es de aquí, es de HONG KONG, solo esta de vacaciones,  
  
En eso sakura abre la puerta muy feliz y sonriente da un suspiro de felicidad y exclama "Hay shaoran te amo" a touya le hace que se enoje mas y a su papa les sale una gota en la cabeza, sakura se da cuenta (sorpendida ya que no creia que la escucharian) y dice: voy por un bocadillo me bañare y me dormiré, buenas noches papa, buenas noches hermano (lo dice con la cara mas roja que un tomate maduro y se va a la cocina)  
  
La noche paso tranquila, al menos en apariencia, ya que en l cuarto de sakura cierto peluche amarillo estaba que ardia en rabia y le reclamaba a su ama de mil maneras KERO: Sabes bien que ese mocoso no me agrada sakura!, por que lo haces? He dime? Lo haces para molestarme a mi y a tu hermano, pues ya lo hicistes y mucho SAKURA: (un poco enfadada producto de mas de una hora de reclamaciones de su guardian, se mete en su cama pero solo se sienta) ya te lo dije kero, amo a shaoran y la amistad que teniamos no me hes suficiente, ambos nos amamos de una manera especial, te guste o no!, y no lo hago por molestarlos, lo hago por mi KERO: No lo crei en ti sakura, SAKURA: Creer que? (pregunto curiosa) KERO: Te vas a olvidar de mi y solo te concentraras en ese mocoso, y el pobre de kerberus solo y abandonado, por que sakra yo te estimo mucho!! (dijo llorando) SAKURA: (no puede evitar reir un poco por el espectáculo que veia) kero, como crees que me olvidare de ti, si gracias a ustedes pude conocer a mi querido shaoran, ven aquí (abraza fuertemente a su guardian) eres muy especial para mi, jamaz te abandonare ni a ti ni a nadie (lo dijo con cariño mirando a su querido guardian, aunque a veces sea molesto) ya estas mas tranquilo? KERO: (suspira) si SAKURA: Que bien, ven durmamos juntos KERO: Si pero no te duermas en mi como la otra vez SAKURA: tratare kero, apaga la luz si por favor? KERO: Claro sakurita (va y apaga la luz de la lampara sobre el buro de la habitación, se mete en la cama junto con sakura, pero en su lugar habia un peluche negro, el peluche que sahoran habia hecho para sakura, a kero le salio una venota en la cabeza y estaba a apunto de volver a reclamar cuando sakura abraza a esos dos peluches ya dormida, esa accion inconciente le permitio tener dulces sueños apagando los reclamos de su guardian) Al día siguiente suena el teléfono en la casa de los kinomoto  
  
SAKURA: Casa de la familia kinomoto (dice feliz deseando que sea cierta persona la que habla)  
  
SHAORAN: Buenos días sakura  
  
SAKURA: Buenos días shaoran(lo dice con cariño)  
  
SHAORAN: Quisiera saber si quisieras ir el día de hoy al festival conmigo, hoy es el ultimo día, ¿Te parece?  
  
SAKURA: Claro que si También Irán tomoyo y meiling?  
  
SHAORAN: No se, si tu quieres que vallan, nos pueden acompañar  
  
SAKURA:(entendio lo que shaoran quería decirle) Esta bien de seguro nos andarán filmando a escondidas, mejor no les digas nada. Puedes pasar por mi como a las siete de la noche?  
  
SHAORAN: Esta bien hoy le ayudare a la madre de tomoyo todo el día sobre 


	3. hasta que sele hace a sakura reencontrar...

SAKURA: Tienes razón (se quita la lagrimas)  
  
KERO: Esta bien  
  
SAKURA: Ya me voy kero, adios!  
  
KERO: Me puedes traer un.. Diablos ya se fue!  
  
SAKURA: (bajando las escaleras) Buenos dias papa, buenos dias hermano, (voltea hacia el retrato) buenos dias mama  
  
TOUYA: Buenos dias mostruo  
  
FUJITAKA: Buenos dias hija  
  
SAKURA: Que no me llames asi (y le da un pisoton, pero este quita el pie y se golpea el dedo gordo)Hayyy mi dedito  
  
TOUYA: Estas perdiendo tus facultades monstruo (dijo en forma de burla)  
  
FUJITAKA: Sera mejor que desayunen y se vallan a la escuela  
  
Los tres dicen al mismo tiempo "Gracias por la comida" y comienzan a desayunar, Touya acaba primero y se retira, después sakura se despide de su mama y de su padre y se va patinando a la escuela. Al llegar al salon:  
  
SAKURA: Buenos dias (dijo con su sonrisa)  
  
CHIJARO; RIKA; NAOKA; TOMOYO: Buenos días  
  
SAKURA:(Se sienta en su mesabanco) Uff  
  
TOMOYO: Hoy eriol comenzara las clases en nuestro salon  
  
SAKURA: Debes de estar muy feliz tomoyo (mientras veias como le brillaban los ojos y se sonrojaba)  
  
NAOKO: Pero el no es el unico que va a entrar, hay otros dos alumnos mas  
  
SAKURA: Quienes seran? (pregunto curiosa "si pudiera ser shaoran y meiling que feliz seria")  
  
En ese momento entra el profesor y los saluda  
  
PROFESOR: Buenos dias clase  
  
CLASE: Buenos dias  
  
PROFESOR: Hoy tenemos tres nuevos alumnos. El primero es Eriol Hirawizawa  
  
ERIOL: (Entra al salon y saluda a todos con una sonrisa)  
  
PROFESOR: Usted se sentara al lado de la señorita Tomoyo  
  
ERIOL: (Asiente con la cabeza)  
  
PROFESOR: La siguiente persona es Li Meiling  
  
SAKURA: (sakura se puso feliz, sumamente feliz y cientos de ilusiones llegaron a su cabeza -pensando- si meiling esta aquí, eso significa que shaoran tambien debe estar aquí" en ese momento se ruborizo mucho, y comenzo a ponerse nerviosa pero feliz, demasiado feliz)  
  
Meiling ya habia tomado asiento  
  
PROFESOR: La siguiente persona es (en ese momento sakura abrio bien los ojos, pero se llevo una gran decepcion tan grande que se callo al suelo, al ver a un chico apuesto de la altura de eriol, pero que era completamente rubio con ojos azules y un corte de cabello de hongo parecido al de eriol, solo que el suyo era un poco mas corto) Ryo Himura (este saludo a todos con un "buenos dias")Su lugar sera a un lado de la señorita sakura  
  
HIMURA: Buenos dias tu debes ser sakura(asombrado por la belleza que tenia a su lado)  
  
SAKURA: (Muy decepcionada y triste) Buenos Dias  
  
HIMURA: Te sucede algo malo? (pregunto al ver a la bella señorita)  
  
SAKURA: No nada (fingiendo una sonrisa)  
  
EN el receso.  
  
En cuanto se oyo la campana sakura corre hacia la butaca de meiling y antes de que ella la abrazara para saludarla ella le dice en tono desesperado "donde esta"  
  
MEILING: (Se le quita la sonrisa y baja la mirada) No lo se kinomoto, estuve espiando a la mama de shaoran y solo pude escuchar antes de venirme que el habia superado la prueba y que en cualquier momento estara con nosotros (ve una mirada celosa de sakura) contigo mas bien (con una gota en la cabeza)  
  
SAKURA; (Triste y feliz) YA veo  
  
MEILING: No te preocupes, eso significa que de un momento a otro lo veraz. (ambas amigas se abrazan fuertemente)  
  
Tomoyo eriol y sakura rika naoko, chijaru y meiling se encontraban en el mismo arbol de siempre platicando sobre muchas cosas. En ese momento llega Himura SAKURA: Ha ya comprendo, entonces te hicieron adelantarte en el viaje a tomoeda para que no vieras a shaoran MEILING: SI, ya te lo dije sakura, en cualquier momento aparecera  
  
HIMURA: Disculpen, me puedo sentar con ustedes es que no conozco a nadie y no se que hacer? (dijo timidamente)  
  
TOMOYO: Claro, te presentare a todos (sonriendo)  
  
Todos se presentaron excepto sakura que solo podia pensar en shaoran y estaba ajena a todo lo que pasaba  
  
ERIOL: Querida sakura, no te vas a presentar con Ryo  
  
SAKURA: Ha? Ha si, Hola mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto  
  
HIMURA: Mucho gusto(hace una pausa) Mi querida sakura (al oir esto ella se sonroja un poco)  
  
Todos murmuraron ¿Qué atrevido no?  
  
Sono el timbre y todos entraron al salon, el resto del dia paso normalmente al salir todos se despedian.  
  
SAKURA: Adios tomoyo, chijaru, rika naoko  
  
HIMURA: Disculpa querida sakura  
  
SAKURA: He? Que pasa Himura  
  
HIMURA: Llamame Ryo por favor, y hacia donde vives?  
  
SAKURA: Hacia alla(y señala con su dedo la dirección)  
  
HIMURA: Entonces nos dirijimos hacia la misma direccion ¿Te puedo acompañar querida sakura?  
  
SAKURA: -pensando "Otro que quiere conmigo" Si claro por que no?  
  
HIMURA: Genial vamonos (y le quiso tomar la mano a sakura pero esta la quito)  
  
SAKURA: Vamonos tengo prisa  
  
Llegaron al portico de la casa de sakura y este se despidio con un "hasta mañana querida sakura" El resto de la tarde paso normalmente y sakura hizo sus tareas.  
  
Al dia siguiente sakura por fin pudo tener una noche de descanso de ese sueño, mas bien el sueño que tuvo la hizo sentir mejor, pero a la vez la entristeció un poco(soño con su amado)  
  
Sakura se levanta temprano, pensando en shaoran, prepara el desayuno y se va hacia la escuela, todo el dia pasa normalmente hasta que en el receso eriol rompe el silencio que se habia hecho notar ya que todos veian a sakura muy cavizbaja y triste  
  
ERIOL: A proposito, los queria invitar a comer algo en mi nueva casa, quisiera mostrarsela, les parece todos estan invitados, tambien tu Himura (dijo sonriendo)  
  
SAKURA: estoy muy emocionada eriol, tu siempre has tenido un magnifico gusto (fingiendo una sonrisa)  
  
ERIOL: Se me olvidaba sakura, le susurra al oido "te tengo una sorpresa" (sonando misterioso)  
  
SAKURA: -pensando-¿Qué sera? Sera. no, no puede ser(sin esperanza)  
  
EN eso se ollo la campana y todos se van a su salon, el resto del dia transcurre normalmente  
  
A la salida todos se encaminan hacia la casa, después de caminar un poco dice eriol aquí es.  
  
Todos se quedan boquiabiertos es una gran casa, casi igual que la de tomoyo, solo que con un aspecto tetrico(se supone no, es la casa de eriol), los invita a pasar, les muestra toda la casa que estaba llena de viejos cuadros y armaduras, casi parecia un museo, tomoyo le dijo a eriol, "ni hablar amor, tendre que ayudarte a decorar, esto parece un museo"  
  
ERIOL: Gracias cariño (sonriendo)  
  
TODOS: Tu casa es muy bonita y grande, ademas tiene un jardin enorme eriol.  
  
ERIOL: Gracias, les gustaria comer de una vez (pregunto cortésmente)  
  
TODOS: Si  
  
Todos se dirigen hacia el comedor, después de comer, por alguna razon salio a flote en la conversación el tema de que sakura estaba muy triste últimamente a lo que alguien interrumpe.  
  
HIMURA: Ya se sakura, por que no vamos todos a un balneario nuevo que acaban de abrir, se llama el paraíso del placer, esta un poco lejos, pero podemos ir en autobús, les parece, podriamos ir el sabado, asi sakura se aniamara y todos nos divertiremos. (dijo de manera natural)  
  
TODOS: si sera muy divertido.  
  
En eso se oye el timbre de la casa, y eriol va a abrir, tarda un poco, cuando llega,  
  
ERIOL: sakura, ya tengo tu sorpresa, ven (dijo con una sonrisa enigmatica)  
  
SAKURA: (Con una sonrisa) ¿Qué será? , ahora regresamos (Y lo sigue por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a una puerta grande y oscura)  
  
ERIOL: Abre la puerta por favor sakura (dijo fingiendo una voz tetrica)  
  
Sakura abre la puerta y se encuentra con spinel sun, (sakura y eriol se caen)  
  
SAKURA: Esta es mi sorpresa eriol? (entristecio un poco)  
  
Se olle una voz en el cuarto que dice "No sakura, yo soy tu sorpresa"  
  
SAKURA: (Al instante reconoce esa voz, y grita)shaoran!!!(corre y le da un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba de felicidad pura recargandose en el pecho de su novio) shaoran te extrañe, te extrañe tanto, no sabes cuanto te extrañe, ahora que estas aquí no dejare que te alejes de mi (lo decia aferrandose a el para que no se lo vuelvan a quitar)  
  
SHAORAN: (La aparta un momento de el) Igual yo, pero he regresado para no separarme mas de ti, estas hermosisima, el tiempo te ha hecho una belleza..  
  
En ese momento se iban a acercar para darse un beso cuando Meiling entra corriendo y abraza a shaoran.  
  
MEILING: Primo me da tanto gusto verte (con unas lagrimas)  
  
SHAORAN; Yo tambien te extrañe meiling (sonriendo)  
  
SAKURA: (se limpiaba las lagrimas, no se enojo con meiling ya que sabia que se tenian mucho cariño y tampoco lo habia visto en dos años) Shaoran vamos al comedor, estan todos ahí. (sugirió sakura tomando su mano y encaminandolo aferrandose a el hasta el comedor donde ya todos sabian que era la sorpresa)  
  
TODOS: Hola li, nos recuerdas??  
  
SHAORAN: si(y menciona a todos por su apellido), pero no te conozco a ti(señalando a himura)  
  
HIMURA: Mi nombre es Ryo Himura  
  
SHAORAN: Hola himura  
  
CHIJARU: Donde estabas todo este tiempo he?  
  
SHAORAN; Estuve entrenando aislado en una parte remota de china, cerca de las cascadas rozan, una zona casi inexplorada  
  
MEILING: Si, su casa ni siquiera tenia electricidad, ni agua, solo era una choza, creo que ni siquiera retrete y que no los protegia ni siquiera contra los elementos.  
  
HIMURA: Una casa sin retrete y sin ningun servicio, como le hacias cuando te daban ganas de tu sabes? (preguntaba con mala intencion que se notaba en el tono de voz)  
  
SHAORAN: Es algo de lo que no quiero hablar(sonrojado)  
  
YAMAZAKI: Vaya li, como le hicistes para vivir dos años sin Televisión  
  
SHAORAN: La verdad ni la extrañe  
  
TOMOYO: Claro, lo unico que li extrañaba era a sakura  
  
Shaoran y sakura se sonrojan  
  
RIKA: Oye li, y tenia cocina tu casa  
  
SHAORAN: En realidad no, solo era un cuartos de dos metros por tres, de bambu, mis unicas pertenencias eran mis articulos para entrenar y de aseo. Ha y algunas cacerolas y vasos.  
  
RIKA: Y como le hacian para cocinar? (preguntaba curiosa)  
  
SHAORAN: Bueno, la comida solia tener patas y era muy escurridiza  
  
TOMOYO: La cazaban? (pregunto mas curiosa)  
  
SHAORAN: si (dijo avergonzado)  
  
HIMURA: Entonces, eres como una tarzan, el rey de la jungla, y tal vez tengas su inteligencia  
  
SHAORAN: Creo que me inadapte un poco, cuando venia para la casa de eriol, casi me atropellan en cada esquina. (dijo tratando de hacer que las preguntas de ese desconocido no lo afectaran y hallarles un lado gracioso)  
  
TOMOYO: No te preocupes li, sakura se encargara de adaptarte al nuevo mundo.  
  
SAKURA: Claro que si, es mi culpa (lo dice es voz baja, en verdad estaba muy feliz de que suu novio estuviera de nuevo con ella, tanto tiempo que se le hizo eterno, todo lo que sufrio, al fin daba frutos, su novio, su querido shaoran estaba de vuelta con el y no dejaria que algo se lo arrebataze)  
  
YAMAZAKI: Y la escuela?  
  
SHAORAN: Aprendi por mi mismo todo lo que los libros de texto de japon tenian en sus paginas.  
  
TODOS: (sorprendidos)  
  
YAMAZAKI: Entraras pronto a nuestro curso?  
  
SHAORAN: Comienzo mañana mismo, de hecho acabo de hacer el examen de admisión, asi que me tendran que aguantar desde mañana.  
  
TOMOYO: Oye li, ¿Qué hacias para distraerte?  
  
SHAORAN: Pues en verdad, siempre hay algo que hacer cuando se vive asi, pero cuando tenia la tarde libre construia casas para pajaros. 


	4. pasaron los dos años y los reencuentros ...

Todo es oscuridad en esa zona, parece no existir nada, salvo esa oscurida abrazadora, sakura no sabe donde esta, voltea hacia todos lados, solo para ver mas oscuridad, de pronto, siente como un aire frio y siniestro corre por el lugar, se pregunta que pasaba?, donde estaba?, esas dudas atormentaban su mente casi hasta hacerla llorar, de pronto se le aparece alguien con una mascara negra y una tunica del mismo color y le dice a sakura "Tu estas destinada a ser mi esposa y me amaras y serviras por el resto de tus dias" Sakura despierta muy sobresaltada, respirando rapidamente y por que no, todo su ser temblaba de miedo, "todo fue" un sueño le dice una voz chillona que proviene de un peluche  
  
SAKURA: Que pasa kero?  
  
KERO: No lo se tu dime? Estabas gritando y te movias asustada (dice extrañado)  
  
SAKURA: A si, solo fue una pesadilla, no te preocupes (dijo riendose un poco para calmar a su guardian, aunque ella no lo estaba)  
  
KERO: Recuerda que tus sueños suelen ser profeticos  
  
SAKURA: Debo levantarme, me toca hacer el desayuno, (mientras se viste enciende la radio y escucha lo que dice esta canción e inevitablemente comienza a llorar y apaga el radio)  
  
CANCION:  
  
ESTA HOJA QUE SE MECE CON EL VIENTO  
  
PARA CAMINAR CAMBIANDO LA DIRECCION UN POCO  
  
SIN OLVIDAR LOS DIAS QUE ESTABAS A MI LADO  
  
Y NO OLVIDAR  
  
AQUELLA FELICIDAD  
  
Y TU VOZ  
  
QUE SE MUEVE COMO EL VIENTO  
  
Y PODER REIRNOS JUNTOS  
  
QUE MARAVILLOSA SENSACION ES ESA  
  
AJUSTANDO TU PASO A MI CAMINAR  
  
ESA AMABILIDAD HACE ENAMORARSE ASI  
  
BAJO EL MISMO CIELO AZUL QUE TU  
  
KERO: Por que lloras sakura, la ultima vez que te vi asi fue cuando el chiquillo. ha, ya se cumplieron los dos años verdad, por eso estas asi? (dice sorprendido)  
  
SAKURA: Si, y aun no se nada de el kero, me habra olvidado? (dice triste)  
  
KERO: Lo dudo sakura, cuando una se va a esos viajes es imposible renunciar, si dijo que estaria aislado , no pensara en nadie que no seas tu, lo que me sorprende es que no ayas tenido ni un solo novio desde el, ya que a diario recibes miles de cartas de admiradores, eres la chica mas popular de la escuela y mira que no ir ni a los bailes de la escuela por esperar al chiquillo.  
  
SAKURA: Le prometi que lo esperaria y lo hare! (aun decidida)  
  
KERO: Hoy es domingo, vas a visitar a tomoyo por la tarde? (pregunto ansioso)  
  
SAKURA: Si, quieres venir? (dijo sonriendo)  
  
KERO: Claro quiero probar sus ricos pasteles!! (dijo feliz)  
  
SAKURA: Sabes kero, hay otra cosa que me preocupa  
  
KERO: Ke pasa sakura?  
  
SAKURA: Es mi papá hace ya un tiempo que lo veo demasiado triste, aunque cuando estoy con el pone una cara de felicidad, cuando esta solo a veces llora y no se por que (dijo triste)  
  
KERO: Por que no se lo comentas por la tarde a tomoyo? (dijo de meditar después de un poco, sakura esperaba una respuesta sabia del guardian, y le sale con eso, ocasionando que se callera de la impresión)  
  
SAKURA: Si kero, ella sabra que hacer. (dijo con una gota en la cabeza)  
  
HAN pasado dos años, sakura se ha convertido en una linda y popular chica de 15 años que ha diario recibe cientos de cartas de amor y regalos, pero ella sigue fiel a su promesa y no responde ni una sola, todo esta igual, yue sale muy pocas veces ya que no ha habido peligro, tomoyo ya no puede grabar tanto a sakura por falta de aventuras, Touya y Kaho son novios, al igual que eriol y tomoyo -era de esperarse no- aunque el esta en Inglaterra, sakura sigue siendo la misma despistada y agradable niña, solo que ahora convertida en las mas hermosa de las señoritas.  
  
Sakura se viste y prepara el desayuno para su padre y su hermano, al poco rato bajo Touya y dijo sorprendido "Desde cuando los monstruos se levantan tan temprano y en domingo", espero a recibir un gran pisoton pero nada paso, al voltear a verla se dio cuenta de que casi lloraba y ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de que estaba alli,  
  
TOUYA: Sakura (mientras le daba un pequeño coscorrón) que te pasa? La ultima vez que te vi asi fue cuando el mocoso...  
  
SAKURA: Hoy se cumplen dos años y no he sabido nada de el hermano (llorando)  
  
TOUYA: Recuerda que el te lo dijo monstruo, que no sabrias nada de el en todo este tiempo, pero tambien te hizo una promesa, que la proxima vez que sepas de el sera porque lo tendras enfrente de ti. Ademas monstruo, tu y el mocoso realmente se parecen, "El mocoso y el mostruo" (espero a recibir un pisoton", pero nada)  
  
SAKURA: Hermano ¿Has notado lo triste que esta mi papa últimamente? (dijo secandose las lagrimas)  
  
TOUYA: Si, lo peor de todo es que no lo podemos ayudar nosotros, el lo tiene que hacer por si mismo (dijo preocupado y serio)  
  
SAKURA: No! Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer  
  
TOUYA: Tambien creo eso, pero no se me ocurre nada, sabes monstruo, creo que extraña a mama  
  
SAKURA: Ya veo  
  
El resto del dia pasa normalmente sakura hiso sus deberes y sus tareas escolares.  
  
EN la Tarde  
  
SAKURA: Rapido kero, metete en mi bolso se nos hace tarde para ir con Tomoyo  
  
KERO: Siiiiii, me muero por comer las delicias que hay en su casa  
  
SAKURA: (Sale de su cuarto y se despide de su papa con un beso) Adios papá  
  
FUJITAKA: Cuidate mucho hija  
  
Sakura sale de su casa y se dirige a la mansión de su amiga, al llegar toca el timbre y se oye una voz por el intercomunicador  
  
VOZ: Que desea? (pregunto una amable voz)  
  
SAKURA: Soy Sakura vengo a visitar a Tomoyo  
  
VOZ: Pase por favor señorita Kinomoto  
  
SAKURA: Gracias  
  
TOMOYO: Bienvenida sakura (dijo acercandose a ellos con una sonrisa, que denotaba la gran felicidad de el)  
  
SAKURA: Gracias tomoyo,  
  
KERO: Dejame salir! Dejame salir (sale del bolsa) Holaaa tomoyo!  
  
TOMOYO: Buenas tardes kero(con su sonrisa)  
  
SIRVIENTA: Quiere que traiga algo señorita? (sakura de un rapido movimiento y algo temerosa de que la sirvienta hubiera visto al peluche, digo guardian)  
  
TOMOYO: Sí, 6 tazas de te y 5 rebanadas de pastel por favor (con una gota en la cabeza)  
  
SIRVIENTA: Enseguida señorita(y se va)  
  
TOMOYO: ¿Qué te pasa sakura? (sabia que algo estaba mal en su amiga)  
  
SAKURA: (Comienza a llorar y busca consuelo abrazando a su amiga) Hay tomoyo, no se nada se shaoran Crees que me habra olvidado?, o me odiara por lo que le hice pasar? Ya pasaron los dos años Ademas mi papa últimamente ha estado muy triste, mi hermano me ha dicho que tal vez sea por que extraña a mama, y he tenido un horrible sueño desde hace tiempo.  
  
KERO: Pobre sakura son muchas preocupaciones (dice abrazando a su ama) y todas se las tenia guardada  
  
TOMOYO: Alegrate sakura, ya veraz que todo se solucionara, el joven li regresara muy pronto y seran felices, ya veraz que tu papa lo superara, y solo es un sueño que no te hace ningun mal, ademas hoy espero a tres visitas, te sorprenderas mucho al verlos (dijo tratando de contagiar su felicidad a su amiga)  
  
SAKURA: Quienes son? (secandose las lagrimas un poco mas aliviada)  
  
TOMOYO: Ya lo veras (dijo sonriendo)  
  
SIRVIENTA: Aquí esta lo que me pidio señorita, hay unas personas esperando por usted ¿Las hago pasar? (sakura tuvo que hacer uso de su agilidad para atrapar a su guardian)  
  
TOMOYO: ¡Que bien! (perdio su compostura y grito, se avergonzó un poco) Ya llegaron, si hagalos pasar (dijo roja recuperando su compostura)  
  
SIRVIENTA: EN seguida señorita (hace una reverencia y se retira)  
  
SAKURA: Esta presencia que siento es es es de.. (sorprendida)  
  
ERIOL: Hola calabacita, (entra a la habitación y deja una maleta se sorprende mucho) Hola mi querida sakura (dijo sonriendo)  
  
NAKURU: Hola cuñada, mejor dicho cuñadas (dijo casi atropellando a eriol)  
  
SPINEL SUN: Y cerberus, lo retare a un duelo de video juegos de seguro perdera!  
  
KERO: KE dijiste gato de mala suerte, Ya veraz!(Y se van al cuarto de video a jugar)  
  
A todos les sale una gota en la cabeza  
  
SAKURA:(PENSANDO:por un momento crei que era la presencia de shaoran, en el acto cambia su cara de triztesa por una de felicidad) Hay pero que sorpresa bienvenido eriol, cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?  
  
ERIOL: (Dandole un beso a tomoyo) Para siempre, nunca me alejare de mi amada tomoyo,(Y la vuelve a besar)  
  
TOMOYO: (le susurra) Enfrente de sakura no cariño, esta triste por shaoran (sonrojada)  
  
ERIOL: Ha ya veo (apenado)  
  
SAKURA: Hay pero cuentame, todo sobre estos ultimos tres años (sonriendo))  
  
TOMOYO: Si querido cuentale  
  
NAKURU: Yo me voy a buscar a mi querido Touya (dijo despidiendose de ellos)  
  
SAKURA: Espera nakuru, touya y la profesora Mitsuki son no.(no acabo de decirlo porque ya se habia ido)  
  
ERIOL: Se llevara una gran sorpresa(con una sonrisa)  
  
SAKURA: Eriol platicame pues como has estado estos tres años, y a que has venido  
  
ERIOL: Pues no solo vine por gusto, ya que hay algo que esta a punto se suceder, y tengo un mal presentimiento, ademas aproveche esto para venirme para proteger a mi tomoyo por siempre.  
  
SAKURA: Que va a pasar?  
  
ERIOL: No tengo ni la mas minima idea, pero se que algo va a pasar. (dijo seriamente, pero enseguida sonrio) para que pase algo malo, creo que ni siquiera ha comenzado aun)  
  
Asi si pasaron toda la tarde y sakura se fue a su casa, se tuvo que llevar a la fuerza a kero ya que no queria irse por que perdio contra spinel sun y queria vengarse.  
  
Por la noche:  
  
Sakura se encontraba en el mismo lugar que en el sueño pasado aparece ese extraño y horrible personaje, sakura le pregunta ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres conmigo?  
  
EXTRAÑO: Dejeme presentarme amada mia.  
  
SAKURA: Yo no te quiero (dijo retrocediendo)  
  
EXTRAÑO: Pero lo haras. Mi nombre es Dabura, el lugar en el que nos encontramos es el reino de las tinieblas, mejor conocido como el inframundo y yo soy su rey, tu has sido elegida para ser mi esposa.  
  
SAKURA: Yo por que, ademas yo amo a otra persona y nunca cambiaras eso, ademas somos de mundos y por lo tanto dimensiones diferentes, nunca aceptare ser tu esposa, ni siquiera tu amiga me oistes. (asustadisima)  
  
DABURA: Pues a la persona que amas ya no la has visto en dos años, a ese debilucho de tu novio, y tu has sido elegida porque eres la persona mas pura de corazon y sin ningún deseo de maldad, ademas tu tienes la capacidad, mas bien el don de amar sin limites, eres buena persona y ademas posees magia un poco poderosa, pero que no se compara con la mia, y a proposito, estamos en mi reino, el reyno de dabura(diciendo esto, levanta su mano y todo se hace un poco mas claro pero sin dejar de tener ese tono de siniestro que hay, en el fondo se ve un castillo negro como la noche, con miles de espiritus y almas en pena como soldados y subditos)  
  
SAKURA: (Toda asustada) Pero tu eres todo lo contrario a mi, tu eres muy malo, solo sientes odio, somos tan diferentes, definitivamente es imposible, se esto con solo verte, mi cuerpo tiembla y siento como si quisiera irse de aquí, eres repugnante  
  
DABURA: Yo puedo hacer que todas esas cualidades que ya mencione que posees den un giro total, tu amor se convertira en odio, seras mi esposa perfecta.  
  
SAKURA:(SE despierta gritando y llorando) No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!  
  
KERO: No quieres que sakura?, Sakura, sakurita?!! (decia preocupado)  
  
SAKURA: No quiero levantarme, si eso, eso es no quiero levantarme, es que estaba tan a gusto en mi cama, tu sabes(con una gota en la cabeza tratando de no hacer preocupar a kero)  
  
KERO: Sera mejor que te levantes ya o llegaras tarde a la escuela (dijo cambiando de tema) 


	5. primeros dias de noviazgo

unos proyectos que tiene para Hong Kong, tengo que servir de algo si quiero ser un buen invitado, bueno adiós sakura  
  
SAKURA: adiós mi amor  
  
SHAORAN: (Sonrojado) adiós cariño  
  
SAKURA: Cuelga por favor  
  
SHAORAN: No, hazlo tú  
  
SAKURA: No tu  
  
SHAORAN: Bueno a la cuenta de tres  
  
SAKURA: Uno  
  
SHAORAN: DOS  
  
SAKURA: TRES  
  
Los dos cuelgan al mismo tiempo, sakura cuelga el telefono suspirando de felicidad, la cual es apagada por su hermano TOUYA: Ahora si que lo he visto todo, el monstruo tiene que contar hasta tres antes de colgar SAKURA: (con una gota en la cabeza) hermano!!  
  
Por la tarde:  
  
SAKURA: Hay kero, tengo que verme bien para shaoran, que me pondré, este vestido, o esta falda, lo mejor será pedirle un consejo a tomoyo (decia corriendo de un aldo a otro de su habitación)  
  
KERO: Pero no que no querías que tomoyo se enterara de tu cita con el mocoso?  
  
SAKURA: Hay es cierto, y kero si le vuelves a decir eso a mi shaoran una vez mas te juro que yo.  
  
Kero: Ya, ya ,ya esta bien (dijo enfadado por tanto ajetreo)  
  
SAKURA: Más te vale, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
KERO: Que pasa, ke pasa sakura (preocupado)  
  
SAKURA: YA solo faltan dos horas para que shaoran llegue!!!  
  
KERO: (Le sale una gota en la cabeza) Mujeres, nunca las entenderé  
  
SAKURA: Ya te hoy kero!!  
  
En la noche:  
  
SHAORAN: (Toca la puerta y Touya se la abre) Se encuentra sakura (nervioso)  
  
TOUYA: Si en un momento, pasa quiero hablar contigo (con tono frio)  
  
SHAORAN: Esta bien (mas nervioso)  
  
TOUYA; Mira mocoso, como es que piensas hacer feliz a mi hermana si ni siquiera vives aquí, responde eso(con tono triunfante)  
  
SHAORAN: Aun no lo se bien, por un año vendré cada que me sea posible, solo son unas horas de viaje, tal vez pueda venir los fines de semana o todas las vacaciones  
  
TOUYA: Y después de ese año que vas ha hacer  
  
SHAORAN: Si veo que lo nuestro sigue tan fuerte como hasta ahora, le diré a mi madre que quiero vivir en Tomoeda  
  
TOUYA: Y aceptara nada más así como así?  
  
SHAORAN: Claro que no, (se entristece un poco) como sabes soy el único varón de mi familia y estoy destinado ha ser le jefe de la familia, cuando le pida esto a mi madre de seguro me pondrá una prueba casi imposible de superar, aunque a mi madre le agrada muchísimo sakura, recuerdas cuando mi madre le dio un beso en mi casa?  
  
TOUYA: Si, por que lo preguntas?  
  
SHAORAN: Pues, a mí nunca me ha dado uno en mi vida  
  
TOUYA: No sabes cuanto lo lamento(sarcásticamente)  
  
SHAORAN: (omitiendo su comentario) Si me quiero venir a vivir aquí tendré que pasar esa prueba, para poder manejar el clan desde aquí, comprendes  
  
TOUYA: Y que clase de prueba es?  
  
SHAORAN: Como te dije, será casi imposible superarla, puede ser el resultado en un combate, o prohibirme verla por tiempo indefinido, y quien sabe, aislarme en un lugar por años.  
  
TOUYA: Mira mocoso, mas vale que no la alejes de aquí y no la hagas sufrir  
  
SHAORAN: Te prometí que no la alejaría de tu lado y cumpliré mi promesa, pero eso de hacerla sufrir no lo puedo asegurar, pero are todo lo posible por que ella no sufra.  
  
TOUYA: No me convences mocoso, pero sakura aprenderá que lo suyo no puede ser  
  
SHAORAN: Te demostrare que por mas difícil y cruel para ambos que sea la prueba la superaremos a como de lugar, y por favor no me digas mocoso.  
  
En eso baja sakura  
  
SAKURA: Hoy tu voz shaoran (bajando rapidamente)  
  
SHAORAN: Estas lista (se sorprende al verla tan hermosa)  
  
SAKURA: Claro, vámonos (le da un beso en la mejilla a shaoran ante el enojo de touya que puso cara de pocos amigos y se van para el festival tomados de la mano) La noche estaba hermosa, como la noche anterior, el cielo claro y despejado con la luna grande y majestuosa, ellugar estaba repleto a abarrotar de gente que iba y venia de un puesto a otro o simplemente que paseaba por alli,  
  
En el festival ven un puesto donde se prueba la fuerza con un mazo  
  
SAKURA: HAY que bonitos osos de peluche!, pero no tanto como el que tu me diste (aclarando para cualquier duda)  
  
SHAORAN: Quieres uno? (pregunta curioso)  
  
SAKURA: Sí, es decir, si puedes lograrlo (shaoran frunce el ceño) bueno es qie para ganartelo tienes que tener mucha fuerza y puede que estes cansado por lo de ayer (con una gota en la cabeza se dio cuenta de que le habia dicho debilucho a su novio sin querer y qeria excusarce de alguna manera)  
  
SE acercan al puesto  
  
SHAORAN: quiero intentar la prueba por favor (le dice al empleado que tenia cierto parecido a eriol, me refiero a que le gustaba divertirse a costa de los demas, y tal vez con alguno que otro maestro que habran tenido)  
  
EMPLEADO: Tu?, si solo eres un mocoso (a shaoran se le encienden los ojos de rabia) Deme eso(le quita el mazo y paga la cantidad, le pega con mucha fuerza, cuando la campana suena le da un peluche gigante a shaoran, este no tarda en dárselo a sakura, entonces shaoran saca su cartera y dice "déme 10 turnos mas", el empleado dijo que se quedo con una gota en la cabeza y con la boca en el suelo dice asustado, "niño me vas ha hacer quebrar!", shaoran le dice: "para que se te quite lo burlón", la campana sonó 10 veces mas y sakura ahora tenia 11 peluches de su tamaño. Los dejaron encargados en un puesto para guardar cosas, después se fueron a tomar un helado y mucha comida, después shaoran se la paso toda la noche mostrandole sus habilidads a sakura, como no todo pudo ser perfecto, en el juego de asestar aros a las cosas: SHAORAN: Sakura quieres otro peluche SAKURA: (con una gota en la cabeza pensado "hay en toda mi casa no cabran tantos premios") si shaoran como gustes SHAORAN: Quiero un juego (el empleado le pasa tres aros, shaoran queriendo lucirse con sakura, lanza un aro, pero su mala punteria lo llevo a posarse sobre la nariz de la persona que atendia, a esta y todo mundo le salio una gota en la cabeza) disculpe SAKURA: No importa shaoran, si aciertas los dos ultimos podras ganar algo (dijo animandolo) SHAORAN: Si! (pero ni los animos de sakura le sirvieron ya que un aro salio al lado derecho y el ultimo parecia boomerang se regreso contra su dueño al revotar en un premio, shaoran tenia una vena hinchada del enojo, pero son interrumpidos por alguien bruscamente) TOUYA: Eres un inútil mocoso (touya habia llegado junto con yukito a aquel puesto) YUKITO: Buenas noches sakura, shaoran, la pasan bien? (dijo con su sonrisa) SAKURA: Muy buenas noches yukito (dijo animada) hermano (dijo enojada) TOUYA: Si el mocoso no puede ganar un premio para ti yo lo hare monstruo asi que callate SAKURA: hermano (le sale una vena en la cabeza y levanta el puño con otra vena dibujada, pero se averguenza al ver que shaoran y yukito la veian divertidos) Touya tiro sus tres aros y fue lo mismo que shaoran, después llego un niño de preescolar, con una edad aproximada de 4 años y acerto los tres turnos ganandose un premio, touya y shaoran se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras sakura y yukito no podian contener la risa, esto hizo que ambos chicos se desesperaran, un aura verde aparecio en shaoran y una roja en touya, lo siguiente que se vio fueron mil aros mas tratando de ganar premio, pero ni uno solo acerto en alguno, y solo quedaron touya y shaoran exhaustos y respirando rapidamente. A la salida del festival todos tenian una gota en la cabeza ya que todos los peluches que shaoran habia ganado formaban una gran montaña, ahí se encontraban ya meiling, tomoyo, yukito, touya y los nuevos novios SAKURA: (con una gota en la cabeza) y ahora como nos los llevamos? SHAORAN: No lo se (con otra, ambos sonreian) MEILING: Por que no usas la carta pequeño TOMOYO: Puedo llamar a mi casa y que manden un camión para recogerlos En ese momento iba un matrimonio formado por un padre, una madre y un niño pequeño que lloraba sin consuelo por no poder haber ganado ningun premio, sakura lo ve, toma un gran peluche y va y se lo obsequia al niño que se puso feliz dejando de llorar en el acto SAKURA: Vieron lo feliz que estaba (sonriendo) SHAORAN: No quieres tus premios (triste) YUKITO: Que buena idea, los podemos regalar a los niños MEILING: Si TOMOYO: Asi habra muchos niños contentos TOUYA: Si ademas de que no vale la pena tenerlos Shaoran estaba triste y sakura no sabia como explicarle TOUYA: (se adelanta unos pasos y grita) se regalan peluches a todos los niños!!!! Por un segundo todo guardo silencio y niños, adultos y ancianos voltearon a ver la gran montaña de premios ganados, de repente se sintio un ligero temblor provocado por una estampida de niños que atropello a touya y lo dejo tirado en el piso con marcas de pisadas en todo su cuerpo, mientras los niños hacian fila para recibir el generoso regalo y meiling, tomoyo y yukito sonrientemente los repartian, shaoran se aleja de ahí sin que sakura lo note, iba destrozado y pensaba que no le agradaba tanto a sakura ya que regalo todos los presentes que el gano, sakura al notar la ausencia de su novio lo vio caminando a lo lejos, sabe lo que paso y se apresura a alcanzarlo corriendo a toda velocidad como buena campeona en atletismo y rapidamente le da alcanze poniendose frente a el sonriendo SAKURA: Detente shaoran (el se detiene frente a ella), parece que no has comprendio (dijo divertida) SHAORAN: No te preocupes, lo comprendo perfectamente SAKURA: (lo abraza) entonces comprenderas que no comparti mi mejor y mas preciado premio SHAORAN: Tu algodón de azucar? (seguia triste) SAKURA: (mas divertida que antes) no por supuesto que no (acaricia el rostro de su novio con su suave y tersa piel de sus dedos, se aproxima a su oreja y le susurra) "tu eres mi premio mas preciado, mi tesoro que no comparto" SHAORAN: (se puso rojo) en serio? SAKURA: Claro que si (shaoran recupera la sonrisa) asi me gusta  
  
Al llegar a su casa sakura abraza a shaoran y rozaron sus labios de nuevo hasta que terminaron por darse su primer beso, SAKURA: (se separa) tienes que regresar a hong kong verdad? SHAORAN: si (dijo seriamente) SAKURA: cuando? (pregunto temerosa de que fuese pronto) SHAORAN: En una semana (sakura entristece un poco y baja su cabeza shaoran le levanta el rostro) pero sera la semana mas feliz de nuestras vidas. Y así fue, shaoran la llevo a todos lados, desde a un día de campo, y hasta de compras, mientras en esos dias llego eriol de visita, aunque un poco tarde para ayudar a sakura con vacio, ahora esperanza y paso lo que salio en las escenas extras de la segunda película, lo de kero y spynel, en esos días tomoyo lleno decenas de videocasetes de todo el tiempo que shaoran estuvo con ella. Termino la semana ya estaban todos en el aeropuerto:  
  
SAKURA: No quiero que te vallas shaoran (lo abraza)  
  
SHAORAN: (sonrojado) Te prometo que te visitare cada que me sea posible  
  
TOMOYO: (comienza a filmar a escondidas) Siempre seras recibido en mi casa Li  
  
MEILING: Hay tomoyo dile shaoran (reclamandole)  
  
SHAORAN: Gracias tomoyo (en ese momento se oye un anuncio que dice que les quedan 5 minutos a los viajeron con destino a hong Kong)  
  
SAKURA: Dijo 5 minutos? (aun abrazandolo)  
  
MEILING: Si por que  
  
SAKURA: Por nada (comienza a besar a tu novio hasta que les dieron la ultima llamada) sakura comienza a llorar y shaoran la tiene que dejar)  
  
SHAORAN: Regresare pronto te lo prometo (le limpia sus lagrimas y corre al anden) Minutos después tomoyo, eriol que habia llegado tarde solo para ver el avion y sakura veian con lagrimas en sus ojos (solo sakura) desde el mirados del aeropuerto como el avion en el que viajaba su novio y su proxima prima estallaba y se hacia mil pedazos matando a todos los tripulantes, no no es cierto, lo siguió con la vista hasta que este desaparecio, sakura se da la vuelta, tomoyo la acompañaba y kero ni touya habian querido ir por no verla llorar, eso a sakura no le importo mucho, sakura se da la vuelta, al hacerlo se cae un libro que eriol recoge cortésmente, pero al ver el nombre del libro una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y el de sakura se pone de mil colores ERIOL: "Mil y u formas de besar" constructivo libro sakura SAKURA: No, que dices eriol TOMOYO: Y esas fueron las veces que te vi besar a Li, una por cada forma! (dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos al recordar todo lo que habia grabado) SAKURA: No exageres tomoyo (roja y con gotas en la cabeza) ERIOL: Bueno, aunque estos tipos de besos dudo quelos hayan practicado tomoyo, son besos que no de dan en el rostro TOMOYO: Quien sabe, no se puede asegurar SAKURA: (ya era mucha vergüenza para ella) Tomoyo quieres que te preste el libro para que practiques con el todos y cada uno de los que vienen en el libro? (pregunto suzpicas, ella no lo noto pero los susodichos se sonrojaron) ERIOL: Sera mejor que regresemos (dijo nervioso, el y tomoyo avanzan) SAKURA: (da una ultima mirada al lugar donde perdio de vista al avion) regresa pronto El tiempo paso, paso un año y ese aeropuerto fue testigo de decenas de recibimientos y despedidas similares por parte de esos novios, shaoran visitaba a su novia al menos una vez al mes sea un fin de semana o en las suspensiones de clases y todas las vacaciones.  
  
Hasta que una tarde cuando salían de la escuela tomoyo y sakura pasaron frente a un café Internet, sakura entro ya que sintio que tenia que entrar, por alguna extraña razon, abrió su Messenger y se encontró con que su novio estaba conectadoen la pantalla se pudo ver las siguientes letras:  
  
SAKURA: Hola amor como estas?  
  
SHAORAN: Mal, tienes Web cam?  
  
SAKURA: Si  
  
SHAORAN: Usala solo dispongo de 10 minutos  
  
SAKURA: Amor me asustas (encendió la cámara, así ella pudo ver a shaoran con lágrimas en los ojos(nunca lo había visto llorar)que tienes? -preocupada-)  
  
SHAORAN: Sakura ¿Me amas? (llorando)  
  
SAKURA: Con todo mi corazón, puedes decirme que te pasa? (mas preocupada)  
  
SHAORAN: Yo te amo mas, mi felicidad solo esta contigo, pero mi madre no lo entiende amor, así que nos puso una difícil prueba  
  
SAKURA: de que hablas (mas preocupada)  
  
SHAORAN: (Seguía llorando) Me dijo que si quería estar a tu lado tendría que internarme en lo mas profundo de china aislado, mi único compañero será wey(su mayordomo) entrenare durante dos años mi magia sin saber nada del mundo exterior, la casa no tendrá electricidad, seria mucho si tuviera baño, no podré siquiera escribirte una carta, lo siento sakura, pero acepte la prueba, te quiero tanto, no sabrás nada de mi en dos años, se que es duro, ya que tampoco yo sabré nada de ti, solo te pido que me guardes un lugar en tu corazón para mi, y que no me olvides, ya que no abra un día en que no piense en ti, pero te prometo, que después de dos años, si aun no me has olvidado, regresare contigo, y si tu así lo quieres NUNCA mas me separare de ti, después de los dos años, peleare con alguien y si la gano tendré el consentimiento de vivir en tomoeda, si la pierdo, me escapare contigo, solo esperame por favor. Te prometo que la proxima vez que sepas de mi será por que estaremos frente a frente, hasta entonces querida.  
  
SAKURA: (había comenzado a llorar) Claro que te esperare amor, dos años es mucho tiempo, pero te prometo que no habra espacio en mi corazón para otro chico que no seas tu, esperare con la mayor calma posible, haz tu mayor esfuerzo, no me olvides. (lloraba abundantemente, su felicidad de habia vuelta infelicidad, en su mente solo se repetian las preguntas ¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Qué hicimos para merecerlo? ¿Por qué es tan cruel el destino? Ella no podia soportar su ausencia durante dos años, apenas y podia soportar su ausencia de un par de semanas o mas que tardaba shaoran en visitarla, no podia soportar dejar de conectarse a internet por un dia para hablar con el)  
  
En eso se ve como se abre una puerta en la habitación de shaoran  
  
SHAORAN: adiós amor (llorando)  
  
SAKURA: Ya vas a partir? (destrozada por dentro)  
  
SHAORAN: Si (destrozado sentia exactamente lo mismo que sakura)  
  
SAKURA: Cuidate (Y le manda un beso)  
  
Se ve en la computadora como shaoran toma una gran y pesada mochila y se retira, en eso se ve como meiling le da un abrazo y se cierra la puerta  
  
MEILING: Ya se fue,(acercandose al equipo) ni yo tendré noticias de el en dos años (llorando)  
  
SAKURA: (Inconsolable) Lo hace por mi, el no merece esto, ni yo lo merezco  
  
MEILING: No llores, el es fuerte y lo superara  
  
SAKURA: No me siento bien, me voy adiós(llorando a mas no poder)  
  
TOMOYO: (había grabado todo lo que se vio en la pantalla y tambien lloraba) Sakura no llores el lo hace por ti, debes ser fuerte, como el lo es ahora al aceptar ese reto solo por ti.  
  
SAKURA: Lo se, lo se, lo se tomoyo (llora aun mas y se va corriendo, llega a su casa y se pone a llorar desconsoladamente su hermano ve todo e inmediatamente piensa "el mocoso es el culpable" en su habitación sakura lloro toda la tarde y casi no durmió, kero no pudo lograr que le diera una respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas Touya, habla con tomoyo y esta le mostro lo grabado.)  
  
EN LA MAÑANA AL DIA SIGUIENTE  
  
Sakura baja aun con lagrimas de su alcoba con su uniforme escolar  
  
TOUYA: Buenos dias sakura(Habia preparado el desayuno)  
  
SAKURA: (Aun llorando) Por que no me dices monstruo y a mi me toca preparar el desayuno (con una voz quebrada que dejaba sentir su enorme infelicidad)  
  
TOUYA: Por hoy no te dire eso (Se acerca a sakura y le da un abrazo, ella se soprende y le dice "se lo que pasa; sakura debes ser fuerte y vivir tu vida normal hasta que el llegue, yo se que tu puedes, el no querria que estuvieras triste")  
  
SAKURA: (Sorprendida por las palabras de su hermano) Gracias hermano (se quita las lagrimas y se dice a si misma "sere fuerte y pronto estare con el" (se limpia las lagrimas de su rostro) 


	6. reencuentros

PASARON LOS DOS AÑOS Y LOS REENCUENTROS ESTAN A LA ORDEN DEL DIA  
  
Todo es oscuridad en esa zona, parece no existir nada, salvo esa oscurida abrazadora, sakura no sabe donde esta, voltea hacia todos lados, solo para ver mas oscuridad, de pronto, siente como un aire frio y siniestro corre por el lugar, se pregunta que pasaba?, donde estaba?, esas dudas atormentaban su mente casi hasta hacerla llorar, de pronto se le aparece alguien con una mascara negra y una tunica del mismo color y le dice a sakura "Tu estas destinada a ser mi esposa y me amaras y serviras por el resto de tus dias" Sakura despierta muy sobresaltada, respirando rapidamente y por que no, todo su ser temblaba de miedo, "todo fue" un sueño le dice una voz chillona que proviene de un peluche  
  
SAKURA: Que pasa kero?  
  
KERO: No lo se tu dime? Estabas gritando y te movias asustada (dice extrañado)  
  
SAKURA: A si, solo fue una pesadilla, no te preocupes (dijo riendose un poco para calmar a su guardian, aunque ella no lo estaba)  
  
KERO: Recuerda que tus sueños suelen ser profeticos  
  
SAKURA: Debo levantarme, me toca hacer el desayuno, (mientras se viste enciende la radio y escucha lo que dice esta canción e inevitablemente comienza a llorar y apaga el radio)  
  
CANCION:  
  
ESTA HOJA QUE SE MECE CON EL VIENTO  
  
PARA CAMINAR CAMBIANDO LA DIRECCION UN POCO  
  
SIN OLVIDAR LOS DIAS QUE ESTABAS A MI LADO  
  
Y NO OLVIDAR  
  
AQUELLA FELICIDAD  
  
Y TU VOZ  
  
QUE SE MUEVE COMO EL VIENTO  
  
Y PODER REIRNOS JUNTOS  
  
QUE MARAVILLOSA SENSACION ES ESA  
  
AJUSTANDO TU PASO A MI CAMINAR  
  
ESA AMABILIDAD HACE ENAMORARSE ASI  
  
BAJO EL MISMO CIELO AZUL QUE TU  
  
KERO: Por que lloras sakura, la ultima vez que te vi asi fue cuando el chiquillo. ha, ya se cumplieron los dos años verdad, por eso estas asi? (dice sorprendido)  
  
SAKURA: Si, y aun no se nada de el kero, me habra olvidado? (dice triste)  
  
KERO: Lo dudo sakura, cuando una se va a esos viajes es imposible renunciar, si dijo que estaria aislado , no pensara en nadie que no seas tu, lo que me sorprende es que no ayas tenido ni un solo novio desde el, ya que a diario recibes miles de cartas de admiradores, eres la chica mas popular de la escuela y mira que no ir ni a los bailes de la escuela por esperar al chiquillo.  
  
SAKURA: Le prometi que lo esperaria y lo hare! (aun decidida)  
  
KERO: Hoy es domingo, vas a visitar a tomoyo por la tarde? (pregunto ansioso)  
  
SAKURA: Si, quieres venir? (dijo sonriendo)  
  
KERO: Claro quiero probar sus ricos pasteles!! (dijo feliz)  
  
SAKURA: Sabes kero, hay otra cosa que me preocupa  
  
KERO: Ke pasa sakura?  
  
SAKURA: Es mi papá hace ya un tiempo que lo veo demasiado triste, aunque cuando estoy con el pone una cara de felicidad, cuando esta solo a veces llora y no se por que (dijo triste)  
  
KERO: Por que no se lo comentas por la tarde a tomoyo? (dijo de meditar después de un poco, sakura esperaba una respuesta sabia del guardian, y le sale con eso, ocasionando que se callera de la impresión)  
  
SAKURA: Si kero, ella sabra que hacer. (dijo con una gota en la cabeza)  
  
HAN pasado dos años, sakura se ha convertido en una linda y popular chica de 15 años que ha diario recibe cientos de cartas de amor y regalos, pero ella sigue fiel a su promesa y no responde ni una sola, todo esta igual, yue sale muy pocas veces ya que no ha habido peligro, tomoyo ya no puede grabar tanto a sakura por falta de aventuras, Touya y Kaho son novios, al igual que eriol y tomoyo -era de esperarse no- aunque el esta en Inglaterra, sakura sigue siendo la misma despistada y agradable niña, solo que ahora convertida en las mas hermosa de las señoritas.  
  
Sakura se viste y prepara el desayuno para su padre y su hermano, al poco rato bajo Touya y dijo sorprendido "Desde cuando los monstruos se levantan tan temprano y en domingo", espero a recibir un gran pisoton pero nada paso, al voltear a verla se dio cuenta de que casi lloraba y ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de que estaba alli,  
  
TOUYA: Sakura (mientras le daba un pequeño coscorrón) que te pasa? La ultima vez que te vi asi fue cuando el mocoso...  
  
SAKURA: Hoy se cumplen dos años y no he sabido nada de el hermano (llorando)  
  
TOUYA: Recuerda que el te lo dijo monstruo, que no sabrias nada de el en todo este tiempo, pero tambien te hizo una promesa, que la proxima vez que sepas de el sera porque lo tendras enfrente de ti. Ademas monstruo, tu y el mocoso realmente se parecen, "El mocoso y el mostruo" (espero a recibir un pisoton", pero nada)  
  
SAKURA: Hermano ¿Has notado lo triste que esta mi papa últimamente? (dijo secandose las lagrimas)  
  
TOUYA: Si, lo peor de todo es que no lo podemos ayudar nosotros, el lo tiene que hacer por si mismo (dijo preocupado y serio)  
  
SAKURA: No! Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer  
  
TOUYA: Tambien creo eso, pero no se me ocurre nada, sabes monstruo, creo que extraña a mama  
  
SAKURA: Ya veo  
  
El resto del dia pasa normalmente sakura hiso sus deberes y sus tareas escolares.  
  
EN la Tarde  
  
SAKURA: Rapido kero, metete en mi bolso se nos hace tarde para ir con Tomoyo  
  
KERO: Siiiiii, me muero por comer las delicias que hay en su casa  
  
SAKURA: (Sale de su cuarto y se despide de su papa con un beso) Adios papá  
  
FUJITAKA: Cuidate mucho hija  
  
Sakura sale de su casa y se dirige a la mansión de su amiga, al llegar toca el timbre y se oye una voz por el intercomunicador  
  
VOZ: Que desea? (pregunto una amable voz)  
  
SAKURA: Soy Sakura vengo a visitar a Tomoyo  
  
VOZ: Pase por favor señorita Kinomoto  
  
SAKURA: Gracias  
  
TOMOYO: Bienvenida sakura (dijo acercandose a ellos con una sonrisa, que denotaba la gran felicidad de el)  
  
SAKURA: Gracias tomoyo,  
  
KERO: Dejame salir! Dejame salir (sale del bolsa) Holaaa tomoyo!  
  
TOMOYO: Buenas tardes kero(con su sonrisa)  
  
SIRVIENTA: Quiere que traiga algo señorita? (sakura de un rapido movimiento y algo temerosa de que la sirvienta hubiera visto al peluche, digo guardian)  
  
TOMOYO: Sí, 6 tazas de te y 5 rebanadas de pastel por favor (con una gota en la cabeza)  
  
SIRVIENTA: Enseguida señorita(y se va)  
  
TOMOYO: ¿Qué te pasa sakura? (sabia que algo estaba mal en su amiga)  
  
SAKURA: (Comienza a llorar y busca consuelo abrazando a su amiga) Hay tomoyo, no se nada se shaoran Crees que me habra olvidado?, o me odiara por lo que le hice pasar? Ya pasaron los dos años Ademas mi papa últimamente ha estado muy triste, mi hermano me ha dicho que tal vez sea por que extraña a mama, y he tenido un horrible sueño desde hace tiempo.  
  
KERO: Pobre sakura son muchas preocupaciones (dice abrazando a su ama) y todas se las tenia guardada  
  
TOMOYO: Alegrate sakura, ya veraz que todo se solucionara, el joven li regresara muy pronto y seran felices, ya veraz que tu papa lo superara, y solo es un sueño que no te hace ningun mal, ademas hoy espero a tres visitas, te sorprenderas mucho al verlos (dijo tratando de contagiar su felicidad a su amiga)  
  
SAKURA: Quienes son? (secandose las lagrimas un poco mas aliviada)  
  
TOMOYO: Ya lo veras (dijo sonriendo)  
  
SIRVIENTA: Aquí esta lo que me pidio señorita, hay unas personas esperando por usted ¿Las hago pasar? (sakura tuvo que hacer uso de su agilidad para atrapar a su guardian)  
  
TOMOYO: ¡Que bien! (perdio su compostura y grito, se avergonzó un poco) Ya llegaron, si hagalos pasar (dijo roja recuperando su compostura)  
  
SIRVIENTA: EN seguida señorita (hace una reverencia y se retira)  
  
SAKURA: Esta presencia que siento es es es de.. (sorprendida)  
  
ERIOL: Hola calabacita, (entra a la habitación y deja una maleta se sorprende mucho) Hola mi querida sakura (dijo sonriendo)  
  
NAKURU: Hola cuñada, mejor dicho cuñadas (dijo casi atropellando a eriol)  
  
SPINEL SUN: Y cerberus, lo retare a un duelo de video juegos de seguro perdera!  
  
KERO: KE dijiste gato de mala suerte, Ya veraz!(Y se van al cuarto de video a jugar)  
  
A todos les sale una gota en la cabeza  
  
SAKURA:(PENSANDO:por un momento crei que era la presencia de shaoran, en el acto cambia su cara de triztesa por una de felicidad) Hay pero que sorpresa bienvenido eriol, cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?  
  
ERIOL: (Dandole un beso a tomoyo) Para siempre, nunca me alejare de mi amada tomoyo,(Y la vuelve a besar)  
  
TOMOYO: (le susurra) Enfrente de sakura no cariño, esta triste por shaoran (sonrojada)  
  
ERIOL: Ha ya veo (apenado)  
  
SAKURA: Hay pero cuentame, todo sobre estos ultimos tres años (sonriendo))  
  
TOMOYO: Si querido cuentale  
  
NAKURU: Yo me voy a buscar a mi querido Touya (dijo despidiendose de ellos)  
  
SAKURA: Espera nakuru, touya y la profesora Mitsuki son no.(no acabo de decirlo porque ya se habia ido)  
  
ERIOL: Se llevara una gran sorpresa(con una sonrisa)  
  
SAKURA: Eriol platicame pues como has estado estos tres años, y a que has venido  
  
ERIOL: Pues no solo vine por gusto, ya que hay algo que esta a punto se suceder, y tengo un mal presentimiento, ademas aproveche esto para venirme para proteger a mi tomoyo por siempre.  
  
SAKURA: Que va a pasar?  
  
ERIOL: No tengo ni la mas minima idea, pero se que algo va a pasar. (dijo seriamente, pero enseguida sonrio) para que pase algo malo, creo que ni siquiera ha comenzado aun)  
  
Asi si pasaron toda la tarde y sakura se fue a su casa, se tuvo que llevar a la fuerza a kero ya que no queria irse por que perdio contra spinel sun y queria vengarse.  
  
Por la noche:  
  
Sakura se encontraba en el mismo lugar que en el sueño pasado aparece ese extraño y horrible personaje, sakura le pregunta ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres conmigo?  
  
EXTRAÑO: Dejeme presentarme amada mia.  
  
SAKURA: Yo no te quiero (dijo retrocediendo)  
  
EXTRAÑO: Pero lo haras. Mi nombre es Dabura, el lugar en el que nos encontramos es el reino de las tinieblas, mejor conocido como el inframundo y yo soy su rey, tu has sido elegida para ser mi esposa.  
  
SAKURA: Yo por que, ademas yo amo a otra persona y nunca cambiaras eso, ademas somos de mundos y por lo tanto dimensiones diferentes, nunca aceptare ser tu esposa, ni siquiera tu amiga me oistes. (asustadisima)  
  
DABURA: Pues a la persona que amas ya no la has visto en dos años, a ese debilucho de tu novio, y tu has sido elegida porque eres la persona mas pura de corazon y sin ningún deseo de maldad, ademas tu tienes la capacidad, mas bien el don de amar sin limites, eres buena persona y ademas posees magia un poco poderosa, pero que no se compara con la mia, y a proposito, estamos en mi reino, el reyno de dabura(diciendo esto, levanta su mano y todo se hace un poco mas claro pero sin dejar de tener ese tono de siniestro que hay, en el fondo se ve un castillo negro como la noche, con miles de espiritus y almas en pena como soldados y subditos)  
  
SAKURA: (Toda asustada) Pero tu eres todo lo contrario a mi, tu eres muy malo, solo sientes odio, somos tan diferentes, definitivamente es imposible, se esto con solo verte, mi cuerpo tiembla y siento como si quisiera irse de aquí, eres repugnante  
  
DABURA: Yo puedo hacer que todas esas cualidades que ya mencione que posees den un giro total, tu amor se convertira en odio, seras mi esposa perfecta.  
  
SAKURA:(SE despierta gritando y llorando) No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!  
  
KERO: No quieres que sakura?, Sakura, sakurita?!! (decia preocupado)  
  
SAKURA: No quiero levantarme, si eso, eso es no quiero levantarme, es que estaba tan a gusto en mi cama, tu sabes(con una gota en la cabeza tratando de no hacer preocupar a kero)  
  
KERO: Sera mejor que te levantes ya o llegaras tarde a la escuela (dijo cambiando de tema) 


	7. el proimer dia de shaoran en la preparat...

FÉNIX: Hey aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva actualizaron y muy contento por que ya tengo mmi primer review en esta paggina, y espero y no sea el ultumo -_-, que les parece si lo vemos: |Reviewer |Date |Chapter |Type | |lidia-sakurita |2004-01-19 |2 |Signed | |hola! | |bueno, quería decirte que me gusta tu fic | |ya lo había visto antes en Hispafics, pero me dio pereza leerlo. | |porque ya habías pasado los 100 capitulos cuando descubrí la | |pagina jeje | |espero que continues | |lidia | |pd: si quieres puedes leer mis historias, La Carta Perida o Me | |Gustas mucho, el primero lo tengo tambien en Hispa Fics, pero aquí| |esta mas avanzado, el segundo no lo actualizo hace años jeje, pero| |muy pronto lo haré! |  
  
FÉNIX: Muchas gracias a lidia sakurita por dejar el review, jejeje, si tal vez da flojera leer mi fic por tantos capitulos, en esa pagina ya casi llego a los 150, espero y ya puedas leer el fic, ya que esta mejorado con respecto a la otra pagina, y aquí esta lo que esperas, e encantaria leer tus historias solo dame los links por fis, bueno sin mas que decir, aunque les dejo 4 nuevos capitulos espero y sean de sua grado y que dejen reviews por fis  
  
TOUYA: Buenas noches monstruo (dijo seriamente subiendo las escaleras)  
  
SAKURA: Hermano eres tan malo como te atreves a sacarlo asi de casa!! (pero no tuvo respuesta alguna)  
  
Touya no dijo nada, solo subio las escaleras, sakura voltea a su lado izquierdo ya que siente una presencia maligna y al ver al hombre que ve en sus pesadillas da un grito de terror, su hermano y shaoran que aun estaba en la puerta se dirigen a la cocina, shaoran se pone entre el extraño ser y sakura y detrás de ellos touya, en el instante el ser desaparece y con el tambien su prescencia, sakura solo atina a llorar mientras que abrazaba a shaoran, el tampoco sabia que hacer, solo atina a decir;  
  
SHAORAN: No llores por favor sakura  
  
SAKURA: (llorando) Es que fue horrible  
  
SHAORAN: Lo fue y lo se, pero yo te protejere con mi vida, no te preocupes.  
  
SAKURA: (limpiandose las lagrimas) gracias  
  
SHAORAN: Tu(señalandoa touya) cuidala, tengo que ir a investigar algunas cosas. (y se va de hay)  
  
Sakura se va adormir asustadisima, pero mas tranquila ya que kero estaba a su lado  
  
En el sueño de sakura:  
  
Sakura se encontraba en el mismo lugar que en el sueño pasado aparece ese extraño y horrible personaje, sakura le pregunta ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres conmigo?  
  
EXTRAÑO: Dejeme presentarme amada mia.  
  
SAKURA: Yo no te quiero  
  
EXTRAÑO: Pero lo haras. Mi nombre es Dabura, el lugar en el que nos encontramos es el reino de las tinieblas, mejor conocido como el inframundo y yo soy su rey, tu has sido elegida para ser mi esposa.  
  
SAKURA: Yo por que, ademas yo amo a otra persona y nunca cambiaras eso, ademas somos de mundos y por lo tanto dimensiones diferente,s nunca aceptare ser tu esposa, ni siquiera tu amiga me oistes.  
  
DABURA: Pues a la persona que amas ya no la has visto en dos años, a ese debilucho de tu novio, y tu has sido elegida porque eres la persona mas pura de corazon y sin ningún deseo de maldad, ademas tu tienes la capacidad, mas bien el don de amar sin limites, eres buena persona y ademas posees magia un poco poderosa, pero que no se compara con la mia, y a proposito, estamos en mi reino, el reyno de dabura(diciendo esto, levanta su mano y todo se hace un poco mas claro pero sin dejar de tener ese tono de siniestro que hay, en el fondo se ve un castillo negro como la noche, con miles de espiritus y almas en pena como soldados y subditos)  
  
SAKURA: (Toda asustada) Pero tu eres todo lo contrario a mi, tu eres muy malo, solo sientes odio, somos tan diferentes, definitivamente es imposible .  
  
DABURA: Yo puedo hacer que todas esas cualidades que ya mencione que posees den un giro total, tu amor se convertira en odio, seras mi esposa perfecta.  
  
SAKURA: No puedes ahora shaoran esta aquí y el me protejera, tambien estan yue kero y eriol y sus guardianes, no podras contra todos juntos  
  
DABURA: Asi que ese tonto que vi hace unas horas es tu shaoran, j aja ja es un debilucho, ya veraz que pronto me librare de el.  
  
Sakura desperto asustada por shaoran, pero por alguna razon no quiso contarle nada, su hermano habia salido temprano a trabajar y ella tambien se habia levantado temprano por culpa de la pesadilla, pero en cuanto recordo que shaoran estaria con ella desde hoy y para siempre se sintio aliviada y baja felizmente a desayunar. Sale hacia la escuela, al llegar al salon:  
  
SAKURA: Buenos dias a todos  
  
TODOS: Buenos dias sakura  
  
Sakura se sienta en su lugar y pregunta a meiling  
  
SAKURA: Y shaoran meiling?  
  
MEILING: Hay no te preocupes, el debe estar con el profesor ahora, y lo presentara al grupo, después podras tenerlo el tiempo que quieras.  
  
TOMOYO: Si no te preocupes sakura, yo vi cuando llego  
  
SAKURA: (sonrojada) bueno TOMOYO: Hay sakura pero cuentame como les fue anoche (dijo entusiasmada)  
  
MEILING: Si sakura cuenta  
  
SAKURA: Muy mal (y les relata todo lo sucedido)  
  
MEILING; No te preocupes, por lo que se, shaoran se volvio extremadamente fuerte, el te protejera (dijo con un animo muy diferente al de sakura, llena de seguridad)  
  
SAKURA: Como lo sabes? (pregunto curiosa)  
  
MEILING: EN la prueba que presento tuvo que mostrar su prescencia al maximo y ni tuvo que pelear ya que su oponente salio huyendo de solo sentirla  
  
SAKURA: En serio? Shaoran debe haberse vuelto muy fuerte para ser digno de mi  
  
PROFESOR: Buenos dias alumnos, hoy les presentare aun nuevo alumno que nos acompañara el resto del semestre, su nombre es Li Shaoran,  
  
SHAORAN: (solo miraba sonrojado a sakura)  
  
MUJERES: (pero que guapo es (entre susurros)(si fijate como se le queda viendo a sakura)  
  
PROFESOR: Tome asiento detrás de la señorita kinomoto por favor  
  
SHAORAN; (Asiente con la cabeza) y se sienta en su lugar  
  
El resto del dia pasa normalmente y en el receso se encontraban el mismo grupito de siempre  
  
HIMURA: Oigan mañana es el gran dia  
  
TODOS: Es cierto  
  
SHAORAN: Que dia? (pregunto enojado por el entusiasmo con que lo decia su rival)  
  
SAKURA: Es cierto no lo sabes verdad, mañana iremos a un balneario, kieres ir con nosotros(sonrojada)  
  
SHAORAN claro(rojo)  
  
HIMURA: A que hora y en donde nos vemos  
  
NAOKO: En la casa de sakura a las 8:30 am les parece?  
  
RIKA: Si, hay queda cerca la parada del autobús  
  
TODOS: si a esa hora nos vemos  
  
Suena la campana  
  
SHAORAN: Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa sakura?  
  
HIMURA: No puede porque nos toca servicio, pero no te preocupes yo la acompañare cuando acabemos.(lo mira con cara de triunfo)  
  
SAKURA: Lo siento shaoran pero no quiero hacerte esperar, es mejor que te vallas (dijo triste)  
  
SHAORAN: Se va algo enojado  
  
El sale de la escuela pero se encuentra con Touya  
  
TOUYA: Mocoso, mocoso! (se acercaba a le corriendo)  
  
SHAORAN: No me digas así (lo dijo a manera de recibimiento)  
  
TOUYA: Que pudiste investigar? (djo en tono frio)  
  
SHAORAN: No mucho (dijo algo serio)  
  
TOUYA: quiero que acompañes a sakura todas las mañanas y tardes a casa y a la escuela, no quiero que este sola ni un momento tengo un mal presentimiento, y tu no eres la persona ideal mocoso, pero eres el unico que puedes.  
  
SHAORAN: A que te refieres con tu mal presentimiento  
  
HIMURA: Ese tal ryo me da mala espina  
  
SHAORAN: A mi tambien  
  
TOUYA: Entonces lo haras?  
  
SHAORAN: Asiente con la cabeza  
  
TOUYA: Ahora cumple tu deber de protejerla y esperala aquí  
  
SHAORAN: Asiente con la cabeza  
  
EL se siente en la rama de un arbol, ve como Himura y Sakura salen de la escuela y se les acerca  
  
SHAORAN: Puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas en la heladeria sakura?  
  
SAKURA: (roja) shaoran me esperaste? Claro, se me antoja un helado. (ve a Himura) lo siento ryo tendras que irte esta vez solo.  
  
HIMURA: No hay problema sakura! (pensando: me las pagaras shaoran)  
  
Sakura y shaoran se van a la heladeria,  
  
EMPLEADO: Que helado desean?  
  
SAKURA: Un helado de chocolate triple por favor  
  
SHAORAN: Sakura aconsejame algo, no he tomado helado en los ultimos dos años(susurrandole)  
  
SAKURA: (y todo es por mi culpa, penso) Ha ya se shaoran, estoy seguro que este te agradara, (y señala una de vainilla muy decorado con cubierta de chocolate)  
  
SHAORAN: A mi me trae este por favor  
  
EMPLEADO: En seguida  
  
SAKURA: (Algo roja) Shaoran de que querias hablarme  
  
SHAORAN: Bueno, es que desde lo que sucedió ayer en la noche no me quedo tranquilo, sabes, esos espiritus o lo que sean no se aparecen solo por que si, deben de tener una mision y esta tiene que ver contigo, por eso prometeme que el peluche siempre estara cerca de ti, y por eso yo te traere a la escuela y te llevare a tu casa todos los dias. Te parece?  
  
SAKURA: No te preocupes por mi, pero si tu insistes no me puedo negar.  
  
SHAORAN: Gracias sakura  
  
Llega el empleado  
  
EMPLEADO: Aquí estan sus helados, que los disfruten  
  
SAKURA: Se ve delicioso verdad shaoran  
  
SHAORAN: Si, lo come y se pone frio  
  
SAKURA: ke te pasa shaoran?  
  
SHAORAN: Nada, no te preocupes  
  
SAKURA: Algo te pasa  
  
SHAORAN: Creo que mi paladar se desacostumbro a lo helado, jejeje, no es nada  
  
SAKURA: Prueba del mio esta muy rico(extiende su mano y se la pone en la boca)  
  
SHAORAN: (Lo prueba) es cierto (Otra vez helado) Quieres probar del mio sakura  
  
SAKURA: Si (y abre la boca), Humm esta mas bueno que el mio,  
  
Ambos se acabaron su helado, shaoran no dejo que sakura pagara su helado con el pretexto de que el la invito. Iban caminando por la calle, cuando sakura le tomo la mano a shaoran este se sonroja al igual que ella hasta que  
  
SAKURA: Shaoran (para a shaoran) tengo que contarte algo  
  
SHAORAN: Que pasa.?  
  
SAKURA: Últimamente he tenido un sueño muy feo, y es con la persona que vimos ayer en mi casa (no termina de decirlo cuando se desfallece y cae inconciente en los brazos de shaoran)  
  
SHAORAN: Sakura, sakura, despierta, parece que esta en un trance, lo mejor es quela lleve a su casa y ahí el peluche sabra que hacer,  
  
Shaoran toma a sakura y se va corriendo con una velocidad sorprendente hacia la casa de sakura, abre la puerta de golpe y grita peluche ven aquí  
  
KERO: Ke me dijiste maldito moco. sakura, ke le hicistes mocoso?  
  
SHAORAN: Nada, se desmayo de pronto, estaba apunto de contarme sobre sus sueños, ella ya habia visto a la persona que estuvo aki anoche  
  
KERO: Si, senti su presensia es muy poderosa  
  
SHAORAN: no te preocupes por eso ahora, que hacemos con sakura  
  
KERO: Tienes razon, hay que llamar a clow  
  
Shaoran deja cuidadosamente a sakura en la sala y marca a la casa de eriol  
  
NAKURU: Bueno kien habla  
  
SHAORAN: Akisuki pasame a Hirawizawa  
  
NAKURU: No esta ¿Qué pasa?  
  
SHAORAN: Sakura cayo en un trance, no se ke hacer, estamos en su casa yo y el peluche (dijo desesperado)  
  
NAKURU: Ahora salgo para aya,  
  
SHAORAN(cuelga)  
  
KERO: ke paso mocoso  
  
SHAORAN: El no esta pero si su guardiana, ya viene en camino  
  
KERO: Bueno es algo  
  
SHAORAN: oye peluche no te ha contado sakura nada sobre su sueño  
  
KERO: no mocoso, solo se despierta en la noche o en la mañana gritando cosas  
  
Pasan unos minutos mientras shaoran observa detenidamente a sakura, se da cuenta de que esta aun mas hermosa que antes, le tomo la mano y esta es muy calida, en eso llega rubymoon  
  
RUBYMOON: Buenas noches, (mira la escena) espero y no interrumpir a los novios, pero.  
  
KERO: Es cierto mocoso no la toques con tus sucias manos(gritando enojado)  
  
RUBYMOON: (Toma a sakura y la lleva a su cuarto) No pasen, cosas de mujeres  
  
KERO: como te atrevez a tomarle la mano mocoso  
  
SHAORAN: Callate peluche de pakotilla  
  
Shaoran y kero estuvieron discutiendo hasta que nakuru abrio,  
  
NAKURU: Pueden pasar  
  
Ellos entran (ven a sakura recostada en su cama un poco debil)  
  
SAKURA: Perdoname shaoran por preocuparte tanto, nakuru me conto 


	8. vamos al balneario!

KERO: No te disculpes con el mocoso, no lo merece  
  
SHAORAN: Sakura te encuentras bien(le toma la mano y la aprieta)  
  
SAKURA: Claro, solo tuve el sueño del que te iba a contar, shaoran debes de.  
  
TOUYA: Sakura que pasa aki  
  
NAKURU: (Abalanzandose a touya) hola touya me extrañaste  
  
TOUYA; Mocoso, que haces en la cama de mi hermana sal de aquí inmediatamente, ella no esta presentable, solo para Akisuki(sakura traia una pequeña bata)(Touya lo quita bruscamente de su cama y este cae al piso)  
  
NAKURU: No lo trates asi, el se encargo de traerla a tu casa desde muy lejos  
  
SAKURA: Shaoran estas bien no te lastimaste por culpa de este ogro(volteando a ver a su hermano)  
  
SHAORAN: Si  
  
TOUYA: Ya que estas bien y sakura esta bien te puedes ir y lo saca a la fuerza de su casa  
  
SAKURA: Hermano si vuelves ha hacer eso otra vez yo no te dirigire la palabra nunca  
  
TOUYA: Es por tu bien  
  
NAKURU: Ella esta muy cansada, sera mejor dejarla dormir, touya me invitas a comer algo preparado por ti (se le abalanza otra vez)  
  
TOUYA: Sueltame akisuki, vamos a la cocina, hoy estuve con Kaho y ya cene  
  
NAKURU: No se que le ves, ella esta muy fea, yo soy mas bonita y lista(lo pisa y se va a su casa algo enojada)  
  
TOUYA: que descanses monstruo (ella ya estaba dormida)  
  
A la mañana siguiente:  
  
SAKURA: (Se despierta) HAyyyyyy, pero que bien dormi  
  
KERO: Buenos dias sakurita  
  
SAKURA: Buenos dias kero  
  
KERO: Hoy saldras al balneario con tus amigos?  
  
SAKURA: si, ira shaoran(se sonroja)  
  
KERO: No se que le vez a ese mocoso  
  
TOUYA: Monstruo ya esta el desayuno(se le queda viendo a kero, y a el le sale una gota en la cabeza)  
  
SAKURA: piensas ver como me cambio o cierras la puerta  
  
TOUYA: Si ya voy  
  
SAKURA: Kero metete al cajon  
  
KERO: Si sakura, no olvides traerme mi racion por favor  
  
SAKURA: (Saliendo de su habitación) si kero ya se  
  
FUJITAKA: buenos dias pequeña sakura(con una sonrisa)  
  
SAKURA: buenos dias papa, buenos dias mama, buenos dias ogro(refiriendose a su hermano)  
  
TOUYA: como me dijistes  
  
SAKURA: Ogro!  
  
TOUYA: Quien te dijo que podias decirme asi a mi  
  
SAKURA: Sha,,, yo sola lo invente y te lo dire hasta que me dejes de decir mostruo  
  
TOUYA: Monstruo  
  
SAKURA: Ogro  
  
FUJITAKA: Ya paren de pelear, aquí esta su desayuno  
  
TODOS: Gracias por la comida! (y comienzan a desayunar)  
  
FUJITAKA; Hoy saldras hija? (dijo anytes de comer una panecillo)  
  
SAKURA: Si ire al balneario con mis compañeros, no tardan en llegar tomaremos el autobús (dijo mientras comia a toda velocidad)  
  
FUJITAKA: Que te diviertas hija (con una sonrisa)  
  
TOUYA: Si pero ten cuidado con el agua, los monstruos no se llevan bien con ella (dijo con su cara de burla)  
  
Sakura lo pisa, touya solo gime del dolor y baja la cabeza, Comen su desayuno, cuando acaban sakura sube un poco de comida a su cuarto y le da su racion a kero.  
  
KERO: No vas a llevar traje de baño?  
  
SAKURA: Tomoyo dijo que me iba a hacer uno  
  
KERO: Oye sakura, me puedes contar el sueño que tienes, el mocoso me dijo que se lo ibas a decir ayer cuando te desmayaste.  
  
SAKURA: Si (se oye el timbre) deben ser mis amigos, adios kero! (dijo feliz)  
  
KERO: espera no me has acabado de contar, hum ni siquiera empezo  
  
SAkura baja las escaleras y abre la puerta son chijaru y yamasaki tomoyo, naoko y su novio shaoran, eriol himura meiling  
  
SAKURA: Buenos dias a todos y rika? (dijo viendo hacia todos lados)  
  
NAOKO: No ha llegado, (dijo seriamente) pero no tardara en llegar estoy seguro, ella siempre es puntual (dijo sonriendo)  
  
En eso ven llegar una camioneta muy grande(una suburban) de ella baja rika con el profesor terada.  
  
TERADA: Buenos dias  
  
TODOS: (sorprendidos) buenos dias  
  
TERADA: Rika me invito, espero y no les importe (dijo dirijiendose a saludar a cada uno de mano)  
  
TODOS: No claro que no!! (saludando a su ex profesor)  
  
TERADA: Vamos suban chicas yo y los chicos subiremos todo a la camioneta  
  
Todas suben  
  
RIKA: Hola chicas, espero y no les importe (dijo soñada)  
  
MEILING: No claro que no, oye rika ¿Desde cuando son novios?? (pregunta con cara picara)  
  
RIKA: desde hace poco(apenada)  
  
CHIJARU: Pero que camioneta tan grande (dijo sorprendida)  
  
YAMAZAKI: es cierto, este modelo no lo fabrican aquí en japon, es de importación verdad (dijo desde afuera)  
  
RIKA: Es cierto yamazaki, la compro hace poco  
  
TERADA: Oigan, traje un cabrito para cocinarlo, espero y les guste (dijo señalando una hielera)  
  
TODOS: que bien!  
  
SAKURA: pobrecito lo mataron! (dijo viendo hacia la hielera)  
  
TERADA: Vamos li, himura suban (acababan de cargar las ultimas cosas)  
  
Los dos suben al mismo tiempo y quedaba un lugar al lado de sakura  
  
HIMURA: Me sentare junto a sakura! (dijo entrando primero que li)  
  
SHAORAN: No lo haras!! (dijo deteniendolo tomandolo del hombro)  
  
HIMURA: Por que no! (dijo enojado)  
  
SHAORAN: Por que yo lo hare! (dijo afirmandolo y tratando de hacerlo a un lado)  
  
A todos les sale una gota en la cabeza, hasta que tomoyo dice:  
  
TOMOYO: Hay li discutes como un niño(y lo empuja hacia sakura, pero este tropieza y se da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el hierro del asiento)  
  
SHAORAN: Hay me dolio (sobandose su cabeza)  
  
SAKURA: (Ayudandolo a levantarse) Te lastimaste shaoran, tomoyo pudiste hacer que se lastimara su cabeza (dijo preocupada)  
  
TOMOYO: lo siento sakura(le guiñe el ojo)  
  
TERADA: (Dirijiendose al padre de sakura) Yo los cuidare, no se preocupe colega! (baja a saludar de mano al padre de sakura y a touya)  
  
FUJITAKA: Confio en usted, que se diviertan (dijo con una sonrisa)  
  
TODOS ASIENTEN  
  
El viaje duro alrededor de treinta minutos, al llegar buscan un sitio donde estacionar la gran camioneta.  
  
TERADA: Chicos: ayudenme a bajar todo por favor (dijo apagando el vehiculo)  
  
RIKA: Nosotras buscaremos un lugar sígannos (dijo mientras abria la puerta del copiloto)  
  
Todos toman las hieleras bolsas, cajas y siguien a las chicas hasta un lindo tejaban cerca de las albercas con un asador, a un lado habia un gran arbol que les tapaba del sol  
  
TOMOYO: Sera mejor que nos vayamos a cambiar, sakura ten tu traje  
  
SAKURA: (Algo apenada)no crees que es un poco pequeño tomoyo? (dijo viendo el traje de dos piezas)  
  
TOMOYO : Hay no, (le susurra), no quieres embobar a shaoran con el  
  
SAKURA: (roja) si pero.  
  
TOMOYO: Anda vamos a cambiarnos (dijo empujandola con el hombro)  
  
Todas las chicas se van a los vestidores  
  
Después de un rato llegan todas las chicas en sus trajes de baño, sakura vestia un traje de baño en dos piezas de color blanco muy lindo que resaltaba todos sus atributos, tomoyo el mismo pero en color negro como su cabello, y las otras chicas trajes mas convencionales.  
  
Todos los chicos se quedan embobados con ellas.  
  
SHAORAN: (rojissisisisismo) Te vez muy hermosa sakura  
  
SAKURA: Gracias shaoran (igual de roja)  
  
HIMURA: Pareces un angel sakura (con la baba cayendosele)  
  
ERIOL: Tomoyo te vez preciosa (dijo sin inmutarse, aunque estaba igual que himura solo que el si sabia aparentar)  
  
TOMOYO: Gracias eriol  
  
SAKURA: Nos metemos a bañar, la piscina es muy grande  
  
TOMOYO: Espera sakura te quiero grabar con tu traje de baño(con estrellitas en los ojos, y la video camara en sus manos a todos les sale una gota en la cabeza)  
  
SHAORAN: Tu nunca cambias verdad tomoyo  
  
TOMOYO: Ji ji ji ji  
  
Tomoyo ya llevaba mucho tiempo de grabar a sakura, shaoran se aburrio y fue a nadar a una piscina solitaria alejada de ahí, mientras tanto  
  
SAKURA: No crees que ya es suficiente tomoyo, ya me canse de que me grabaras en tantas poses!! (dijo desde un trampolín haciendo la pose de cómo que iba a saltar)  
  
TOMOYO: Si sakura (dijo apagando la camara) de todos modos ya no tiene bateria, pero enseguida la volvere a a cargar (dijo con sus estrelitas)  
  
SAKURA: (recordando sus sueños) donde esta shaoran? (por andar pensando casi se cae al agua, pero al final se salvo)  
  
TOMOYO: no lo se? (dijo ayudando a que su amiga no cayera)  
  
ERIOL: (llega a donde estan ellas) Dijo que queria estar a solas ya que sintio algo y se fue (dijo comiendo unas papas fritas)  
  
SAKURA: (preocupada) hay no puede estar en peligro!! (dijo preocupada)  
  
ERIOL Y TOMOYO: A que te refieres?  
  
SAKURA: Es una larga historia, vamos tenemos que buscarlo!! (dijo corriendo a donde sentia una leve prescencia)  
  
Ellos asienten y lo buscan, lo encuentran en lo alto de un trampolín de unos 10 metros de altura  
  
SAKURA: Shaoran no saltes (preocupada)  
  
Pero el no la oyó y da un gran salto, da muchos giros y vueltas y en ultimo momento se clava en el agua de manera perfecta, sakura eriol y tomoyo lo aplauden  
  
SAKURA: Shaoran estas bien? (acercandose a la orilla de la piscina)  
  
SHAORAN: Claro sakura por que no habria de estarlo (asomandose del agua)  
  
SAKURA: No por nada (mas calmada)  
  
En ese momento algo jala a shaoran hacia el fondo de la piscina  
  
SAKURA: que pasa shaoran? (dijo extrañada)  
  
SHAORAN: Algo me jalo hacia aba.(y se hunde, después de unos segundos vuelve a salir) ayudenme!!!(se empieza a formar un remolino con centro en el, cosa que lo hundia mas y mas)  
  
SAKURA: Shaoran resiste espera yo te salvare!! (dijo mientras sacaba su llave y la envolvia en sus manos)  
  
SAKURA: llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura quien acepto la mision contigo, liberate. (el baculo se libera y sakura inmediatamente saca una carta de una mochila)  
  
SAKURA Agua saca a shaoran de la piscina!!  
  
La carta agua se mete a la piscina pero sale rechazada por una fuerza maligna, sakura al ver esto, cambia su estrategia, Viento haz lo mismo que agua, pero sucede lo mismo sale rechaza y se vuelve a convertir en carta, sakura hizo lo mismo: bosque haz lo mismo que agua, pero sucede lo mismo, sakura desesperada salta a la piscina pero eriol la toma y la pone en tierra firme no dejando que toque el agua en un agil movimiento de su parte  
  
ERIOL: Espera sakura si tocas el agua estarias en la misma situación que el (dijo explicandole rapidamente y sintiendose igual de impotente)  
  
SAKURA: Pero que hago, shaoran va a morir si no hago algo (llorando)  
  
ERIOL: Tranquila el no morira (dijo deseando que asi fuera)  
  
Pasaron dos minutos eternos para sakura, shaoran ya tenia mucho tiempo bajo el agua cuando el remolino ceso, en ese momento eriol entra al agua y saca a shaoran quien no respiraba.  
  
SAKURA: (llorando) no respira (haciendo un esfuerzo para sacarlo de la piscina)  
  
TOMOYO: pero tiene pulso! (dijo tomando su muñeca)  
  
SAKURA: (Comienza a darle respiración artificial) Uno, dos tres aprieta (lo besa para darle aire) y repite el procedimiento varias veces  
  
, sakura estaba casi a punto de dajar de darle respiración artificial del llanto y desesperación cuando el tose y escupe agua  
  
Todos se alegran mucho, ya para ese momento todos estaban ahí, himura estaba muy enojado por la escena, llega el doctor, 


	9. la fobia de shaoran

DOCTOR: Se encuentra bien?  
  
SHAORAN: (débilmente) si gracias a sakura  
  
SAKURA: Reviselo doctor por favor (dijo mas bien con tono auotoritario)  
  
DOCTOR: Si, (lo revisa minuciosamente toma su pulso, presion, respiración, latidos de corazon y sonrientemente le dice) esta usted bien, tiene suerte joven, pero que paso?  
  
TOMOYO: No lo sabemos , haaa...  
  
ERIOL: que pasa tomoyo? (pregunta extrañado ante la impresión de su novia)  
  
TOMOYO: Mira los tobillos de shaoran (estaban sangrando mucho como si unas garras lo hubieran hecho eran tres rayas paralelas)  
  
SAKURA: Pero que te paso alli? (dijo acercandose a ver la herida)  
  
SHAORAN: Es cierto, de hay senti que me jalaban hacia abajo  
  
DOCTOR: Sera mejor llevarlo a la enfermeria para vendarselos.  
  
Eriol y y yamazaki ayudan a shaoran a caminar hasta la enfermeria en ella entran todos, le ponen un poco de mertiolate a shaoran a lo que el solo se retuerce de dolor mientras sakura lo consuela y después le vendan los pies.  
  
DOCTOR: No se meta a bañar otra vez por el dia de hoy (dijo dandole una palmada en a espalda)  
  
ENFERMERA: Aquí esta la vacuna do ctor (dijo acercandose con una jeringa)  
  
MEILING: que vacuna, no se lo diga a shaoran!!  
  
SAKURA: por que meiling?  
  
MEILING: El le tiene un gran pavor a ellas, se vuelve loco y comienza a correr como loco para todos lados, incluso golpea a quien tiene enfrente.  
  
ERIOL Y TOMOYO: (con una risita) nosotros lo distraeremos  
  
Pero ya era tarde shaoran estaba tratando de escapar de la enfermeria sigilosamente para esconderse de la jeringa  
  
HIMURA: Miren, esta tratando de huir!! (dijo señalando a shaoran que estaba a mitad de camino hacia la salida)  
  
TERADA: Atrapenlo!  
  
Todos los chicos tratan de alcanzarlo pero el es muy escurridizo, himura se lleva un golpe en el estomago cortesía de shaoran que gritaba como loco "no me haran eso nunca", mientras las chicas veian el espectáculo con una gota en la cabeza  
  
MEILING: Sakura tu tienes que detenerlo, eres la unica que puede sacarlo de su trance  
  
SAKURA: Si, pero como? (pregunta viendo como su novio corria de un lugar a otro)  
  
MEILING: Solo abrazalo el de seguro se pondra tan rojo que perdera el trance, mientras en eso que el doctor le inyecte  
  
SAKURA; Esta listo doctor? (dijo preparandose para correr)  
  
DOCTOR: Si claro, nunca habia visto a un muchacho tan grande tenerle tanto miedo a una aguja, tiene usted un novio muy miedoso señorita  
  
SAKURA: (se sonroja) Esta listo! (con un tono molesto por e comentario)  
  
Para ese momento ya todos tenian algun golpe cortesía de shaoran y ya estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, de pronto todos se le abalanzan y lo sujetan de manos piernas cabeza y estomago, pero de pronto una aura verde sale de el por todo su cuerpo y todos salen disparados unos centímetros. después todos sorprendidos  
  
YAMAZAKI: que paso lo vieron?  
  
ERIOL: ver que(como si no supiera lo que pasaba)  
  
HIMURA: Un brillo verde que salia de el?  
  
ERIOL: Yo no vi nada(con una gota en la cabeza) ¿Tu viste algo tomoyo?  
  
TOMOYO: No yo no vi nada, ¿Y tu sakura?(con una gota)  
  
SAKURA: No yo no vi nada, ha de haber sido una ilusión.(con otra gota)  
  
SAKURA: (se abalanza sobre shaoran y lo abraza) shaoran mirame!  
  
SHAORAN: (Sale del trance) Que pasa sakura?  
  
SAKURA: Mirame a los ojos(y va acercando su cara a la suya cada vez mas a el)  
  
SHAORAN: (rojo) que pasa sakura?  
  
MEILING: Ahora doctor hagalo!! (dijo empujandolo hacia la romantica escena)  
  
DOCTOR: Si ya voy!!  
  
El doctor se acerca sigilosamente a shaoran, no le pone alcohol a shaoran para que no se de cuenta y le clava la aguja sin mas ni mas  
  
SHAORAN: (cambia su color rojo por el azul) Que me pico? (y ve al doctor con su jeringa en su brazo)  
  
SAKURA: ves shaoran ya paso y no te dolio nada(en eso shaoran se desmaya y se recarga en sakura que se agacha junto con en al piso) shaoran!, shaoran! Que te pasa, despierta por favor!(muy preocupada)  
  
MEILING: (con una gota en la cabeza) no te preocupes, siempre pasa esto, todo el que trata de deternerlo sale lastimado y cuando lo inyectan este se desmaya, pero despertara en poco tiempo.  
  
TODOS MENOS SAKURA: Vaya tan grandote y tan miedoso  
  
SAKURA: No se burlen, todos tenemos alguna fobia(lo miraba con cariño recostado en sus piernas)  
  
ERIOL: Sera mejor ponerlo en la camilla (dijo cargando al dormilon)  
  
SAKURA: No eriol, ayudame a llevarlo afuera, yo lo cuidare mientras despierta(roja)  
  
HIMURA: yo te ayudo a cuidarlo sakura  
  
SAKURA: No te molestes ryo solo esta inconsciente, ve a divertirte (le dice sonriendo)  
  
TERADA: Bueno, pues esta decidido, sakura cuida a su amado(con cortesía le pide el cuerpo a eriol que lo entrega de la misma manera), a donde lo llevo sakura.  
  
SAKURA: (roja) sigame por favor  
  
Terada lleva a Li a la sombra de un arbol alejado de las albercas, sakura pone una gran sabana en el pasto verde bajo la sombra, se sienta  
  
SAKURA: Demelo profesor  
  
TERADA: Aquí tienes ( lo recuesta con las piernas de sakura como almohada), bueno ya me voy, cuidalo!  
  
El se va y los deja solos  
  
SAKURA: Te vez tan lindo dormido -pensaba- (mientras jugaba con los cabellos de su frente)  
  
Paso un rato y sakura comenzaba a preocuparse, no se habia dado cuenta de que tomoyo sigilosamente grababa todo desde un arbusto cercano)  
  
SHAORAN: (abre los ojos y se sienta rapidamente) no me inyecten por favor! (respirando rapidamente)  
  
SAKURA: (toma de los hombros a Li) Calma shaoran ya paso!  
  
SHAORAN: A si lo recuerdo, (se averguenza) paso lo de siempre, dime lastime a alguien o hice algo indebido. (pregunto nervioso)  
  
SAKURA: Si, pero no fue mucho solo rompiste algunas cosas, y los chicos se llevaron algun recuerdo tuyo en su cuerpo, pero nada mas.  
  
SHAORAN: Lo siento sakura, siempre me pasa  
  
SAKURA: (feliz) No te preocupes, ya paso, fue muy divertido, estas debil aun, acuestate(y lo recuesta otra vez)  
  
SHAORAN: Que a gusto me siento -pensando-  
  
SAKURA: Sabes shaoran, este es el primer momento a solas que tenemos desde que llegaste  
  
SHAORAN: Es cierto, siempre por alguna razon siempre estamos en compañía  
  
SAKURA: Pues ahora no(pone una mano en su mejilla y lo besa con pasion como la ultima vez hace mas de dos años)  
  
SHAORAN: (que bien me siento -pensando-) pero la aparta de el  
  
SAKURA: (triste, con la cara baja) Por que lo haces shaoran, acaso no me quieres?  
  
SHAORAN: No sakura todo lo contrario te amo(la abraza con fuerza), pero antes de todo tenemos que hablar. (dijo seriamente)  
  
SAKURA: (suspirando) de que shaoran?  
  
SHAORAN: No me haz contado tu sueño y ademas antes de que me atacara lo que sea que me ataco, me dio la impresión de que sabias que yo estaba en peligro  
  
SAKURA: (correspondiendo a su abrazo) tienes razon, te contare mi sueño  
  
Sakura le conto todos sus sueños a shaoran hasta lo que soño ayer.  
  
SHAORAN: Dabura he, con que asi se llama, la verdad me suena conocido  
  
SAKURA: (preocupada) No quiero que te ataque otra vez shaoran  
  
SHAORAN: no te preocupes por mi, si no por ti, a ti es a quien busca, solo quiere eliminar los obstáculos, no es de importancia  
  
SAKURA: (enojada) y como no lo haria si hoy casi mueres ahogado  
  
SHAORAN: No te preocupes (se le acerca y le da un beso corto)  
  
SAKURA: Me haces sentir mejor(y le da otro, pero como ha ella le gustan largos empiezan a emocionarse hasta que)  
  
MEILING: oigan par de tortolos ayudennos ha hacer de comer(casi regañandolos en frente de ellos)  
  
Los dos se separan un poco rojos  
  
SAKURA: Ahora vamos solo danos 5 minutos mas (dijo con una cara picara)  
  
MEILING: Esta bien (se va)  
  
SHAORAN: Para que quieres 5 mi.(sakura se le habia hechado encima otra vez besandolo)  
  
Pasaron los 5 minutos y otros 5 mas  
  
SHAORAN: (Tendido en el pasto respirando con dificultad) Vaya que bien se siente  
  
SAKURA: A mi tambien me gusto, nunca habiamos durado tanto besandonos(lo abraza)  
  
SHAORAN: Sera mejor ir ha ayudar sakura (dijo poniendose de pie y ofreciendo su mano a sakura para ayuarla a levantarse)  
  
SAKURA: No quiero, pero tenemos que ir vamos(dijo con una gran sonrisa en la que se notaba su felicidad tomando su mano, pero no la volvio a soltar)  
  
Ambos se van tomados de la mano hacia donde estan todos tratando de encender el fuego, pero no pueden  
  
MEILING: Vaya ya era hora, que andaban haciendo? (con una mirada picara) ustedes dos no parecen perder el tiempo  
  
SA Y SHA: (Rojos) nada, solo platicabamos  
  
TOMOYO: Pero muy juntitos no es asi  
  
SAKURA: hay pero que cosas dicen chicas(mas roja)  
  
YAMAZAKI: Meiling nos dijo que estaban besandose muy apasionadamente  
  
SHAORAN: Ceo que no pueden encender el fuego, vamos les ayudare ya que no pueden (cambiando de tema rotundamente, avanzando hacia el asador).  
  
A todos les sale una gota en la cabeza  
  
SHAORAN: ya veo por que no pueden encenderlo, el carbon esta humedo (dijo con los ojos planos)  
  
HIMURA: Con que eso era  
  
TERADA: Pero que hacemos?  
  
ERIOL: Tu eres el experto Li, cocinaste con leña en china no?  
  
SHAORAN: Si, yo puedo resolverlo, pero.  
  
HIMURA: Pero que? (dijo dudando de la capacidad e su rival)  
  
SHAORAN: Miren eso, es un ovni(señalando hacia el cielo)  
  
Todos volten a a ver sorprendidos, en ese instante shaoran invoca al dios del fuego con su mente y cuando voltean los chicos el fuego ya esta encendido.  
  
YAMAZAKI: Yo no vi ningun ovni Li, (se sorprende) como hiciste que se encendiera el fuego? Nos engañaste verdad?  
  
SHAORAN: (con una gota en la cabeza) si los engañe  
  
HIMURA: pero como hiciste que prendiera en tan solo un segundo?  
  
ERIOL: Debe haber sido una tecnica que aprendiste en china no es asi shaoran?  
  
SHAORAN: Al decir verdad es un secreto, lo siento no puedo revelarselos  
  
ERIOL: No importa, lo bueno es que el fuego esta encendido  
  
HIMURA: Bueno traigamos el cabrito para comenzar a cocinarlo  
  
TERADA: Solo hay un problema (dijo seriamente)  
  
SHAORAN: Cual?  
  
TERADA: Que no se como se cocina  
  
CHICOS:(todos se caen y se levantan con una gota en la cabeza)  
  
SHAORAN: No se preocupen yo puedo cocinarlo, es muy facil  
  
Mientras tanto con las chicas que estaban picando las verduras  
  
RIKA: Sakura tu novio cocinara el cabrito que trajo ryo (dijo mirando de reojo a los chicos)  
  
NAOKO: Vaya sakura parece que tienes un novio que sabe de todo  
  
CHIJARU: Si no como yamazaki el solo inventa cosas  
  
SAKURA: Hay chicas no es para tanto (avergonzada)  
  
MEILING: Y como no, mi primo es el mas apuesto y fuerte de todos, vieron como no podian los chicos con el en la enfermeria.  
  
SAKURA: Meiling!  
  
MEILING: Que?  
  
NAOKO : Aun asi juraria que vi como un aura verde que envolvio todo su cuerpo (dijo recordando la escena)  
  
SAKURA: No ha de haber sido una ilusion, eso solo pasa en las caricaturas (con una gota en la cabeza)  
  
RIKA: Vamos a ver como cocinan al cabrito, me gustaria aprender de un experto (dijo terminando de picar) 


	10. el malo vuelve a aparecer

TODAS: Vamos (se levantan de la mesa donde estaban)  
  
Asi se fueron a ver como shaoran cocinaba el cabrito y respondia a sus preguntas, las mas difíciles eran las de rika que preguntaba de todo como si fuera un cheff, a lo que shaoran respondia con suma maestria.  
  
TOMOYO: Vaya sakura, parece que no sufriras de hambre en compañía de Li  
  
SAKURA; Hay tomoyo, no digas eso (sonrojada)  
  
En la mesa  
  
HIMURA: Quien hara el honor de partir el cabrito?  
  
Ya todos tenian su plato y la mesa estaba servida al aire libre,a bajo de un gran arbol, no muv alejados de una alberca, el sol brillaba con fuerza, todos tenian mucha hambre  
  
TOMOYO: Que lo haga li (dice sonriendo)  
  
CHIJARU: Si me parece bien  
  
RIKA: Si el lo cocino y se ve exquisito  
  
MEILING: Si hazlo shaoran  
  
SHAORAN: Bueno yo no puedo que lo haga otra persona  
  
ERIOL: Sakura, pidele tu que el lo haga, es la unica forma de que se anime  
  
SAKURA: Anda shaoran (lo dijo con cariño)  
  
SHAORAN: Esta bien  
  
Parte el cabrito con el cuchillo con cuidado y les sirve una gran porcion a cada quien a himura le dio muy poco, cosa que el se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada solo se enojo un poco.  
  
Todos comienzan a comer  
  
RIKA: Vaya sakura meiling tiene razon al lado de tu novio no pasaras hambre, es el mejor cocinero del mundo sin lugar a dudas  
  
MEILING: Si que comida tan rica  
  
SHAORAN: De que hablan?  
  
SAKURA: (roja) No les hagas caso shaoran  
  
SHAORAN: Lamento que no te guste sakura  
  
SAKURA: No shaoran esta delicioso, olvidalo si  
  
SHAORAN: (aun confundido) esta bien sakura  
  
Todos comieron y después se fueron a dar un paseo por el balneario, todos por separado  
  
SAKURA: Debes de tener mas cuidado shaoran, en la enfermeria hiciste que tu prescencia subiera mucho, se pudo ver una aura verde alrededor tuyo, y todos se dieron cuenta.(dijo recargándose en su hombro, pero no lo decia en tono de regaño)  
  
SHAORAN: En serio, no lo recuerdo. (dijo tartando de hacerlo)  
  
SAKURA: Es que estabas tan asustado que no pensaste  
  
SHAORAN; Disculpa pero es que a veces no lo puedo controlar  
  
SAKURA: Debiste haber entrenado mucho y solo por mi, debiste sufrir mucho, perdoname por hacerte ir a aquel lugar, no merezco que hagas esos sacrificios por mi. (dijo bajando su rostro)  
  
SHAORAN: No sakura, perdoname por haber ido y hacerte esperar tanto, no te hubiera reprochado si ya tenias a otro, pero te amo mas por que me esperaste sakura, no se como agradecerte esto que hiciste por mi.  
  
SAKURA: Entonces no tenemos que perdonarnos nada, y si me quieres agradecer mi espera, solo nunca te alejes de mi, nunca, yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.  
  
SHAORAN: Sabes sakura, hace tanto tiempo que nos separamos que tengo que hacerte esta pregunta de nuevo.(se inca y le toma la mano) Sakura, kieres ser mi novia?  
  
SAKURA: Nunca deje de serlo, y esto te respondera (lo levanta y le da un beso corto pero apasionado)  
  
SHAORAN: No se, no lo entendi (pregunto confundido)  
  
SAKURA: Si tontito(y lo vuelve a besar)  
  
SHAORAN: y cuentame sakura, que haz hecho durante estos dos años?...  
  
SAKURA: (interrumpe a su novio) No cuentame tu, que tipo de entrenamientos llevaste?  
  
SHAORAN: Nada del otro mundo (dijo tratando de cambiar de tema)  
  
SAKURA: Me estas mintiendo, como hicistes para que esa aura verde apareciera en tu cuerpo, te veias muy bien asi  
  
SHAORAN: Solo tienes que concentrar tu espiritu y tu energia y hacerlos crecer  
  
SAKURA: Como que mi espiritu y mi energia?  
  
SHAORAN: Lo olvidaba, un dia le pedire a Wein que te enseñe, no es difilcil de hacer, pero si difícil de explicar  
  
SAKURA: Ya veo, shaoran, que piensas hacer en el futuro?  
  
SHAORAN: No lo se muy bien, lo unico que se es que quiero estar a tu lado  
  
SAKURA: Yo tambien (Apenas acabo de decirlo y ya la esta besando, sakura se dejo llevar)  
  
SHAORAN: (retrocede) Sera mejor que regresemos a oir la historia que nos contaran naoko y yamazaki  
  
SAKURA: Crees que sea de terror?  
  
SHAORAN: Es lo mas seguro (dijo pensativo)  
  
SAKURA: Hay que miedo!  
  
SHAORAN: Tranquila estare a tu lado  
  
SAKURA: Gracias, bien vamonos  
  
(ya estaba anocheciendo)  
  
MEILING: Vaya hasta que llegaron (dijo con tono regañon un poco enojada), sientense yamazaki comenzara la historia y naoko la terminara. (dijo emocionada de ver a sakura muriendose de miedo)  
  
YAMAZAKI: Esta es una tipica historia de terror, se llama DRÁCULA (lo dice con tono siniestro poniendo una cara de sombie que en la oscuridad y con la iluminación de la fogata se veia terrorifica)  
  
ERIOL: Ha si el famoso vampiro (dijo sonriendo)  
  
NAOKO: Si, tu debes de haber oido de ella es muy famosa en tu pais eriol  
  
ERIOL: si pero ustedes cuentenla (dijo tratando de salir de la conversación)  
  
YAMAZAKI: Eran el año de 1892 en algun pueblo de Inglaterra en un viejo y oscuro castillo vivia un extraño hombre que solo podia sobrevivir si chupaba la sangre de lindas damiselas, el atacaba por las noches y tenia la facultad de convertirse en murciélago, por lo que le era facil entrar y salir por la ventana de sus casas.  
  
Se dice que una noche el salio volando.  
  
Durante toda la historia sakura estaba muy nerviosa, no queria oir lo que pasaba pero lo oia, shaoran la abrazaba y ella se calmaba un poco hasta que,  
  
NAOKO: Fin, o no?, quien sabe, una noche de estas drácula puede entrar por su ventana, alimentarse de ustedes y convertirlas en sus damicelas de la oscuridad.. Ajjaajajajajjajaja ( se reia con una risa horrible, que a todas las chicas les hizo que se les pusieran los pelos de punta)  
  
CHIJARU: Que historia tan buena, me asuste un poco (dijo con una gotita en la cabeza, pero con sus piernas temblando)  
  
RIKA: Si me dio mucho miedo (dijo un poco mas calmada que chijaru)  
  
TOMOYO: Que les parece si nos vamos a caminar para calmarnos chicas  
  
TERADA: Solo no vayan muy lejos, esw noche y algo podria pasar  
  
TODAS: Si  
  
SAKURA: Ahora regreso shaoran  
  
TOMOYO: Ahora regreso Eriol  
  
CHIJARU: Ahora regreso yamazaki  
  
RIKA: Ahora regreso Ryo  
  
MEILING: Ahora regreso shaoran  
  
SAKURA: Oye!!(un poco enojada)  
  
MEILING: Que pasa, es mi primo y se preocupa por mi sakura, no me digas que estas celosa? (dijo con mirada y tono suzpicas)  
  
SAKURA: Que cosas dices, es solo que. (roja)  
  
TOMOYO: Vaya yo siempre crei que shaoran era el celoso, pero hasta ahora veo que tu tambien lo eres sakura (mientras se alejaban de al fogata) dijo sonriendo)  
  
SAKURA: no estoy celosa, es que.  
  
Mientras tanto:  
  
ERIOL: Quiero hablar contigo shaoran (le susurra en tono serio)  
  
SHAORAN: Que pasa eriol?  
  
ERIOL: Quiero tener una pequeña pelea contigo (dijo con su mirada llena de confianza)  
  
SHAORAN: A que te refieres? (pregunta mientras bebia jugo)  
  
ERIOL: Me he dado cuenta de que te has vuelto muy fuerte, lo pude notar hoy porque la prescencia que expulsaste en el enfermeria en realidad me impresiono, con tan solo expulsarla nos alejaste a todos los que estabamos sosteniendote, y ahora el poder que usaste en un decima de segundo para encender el fuego fue impresionante y sumamente preciso, mi objetivo es que quiero medir fuerzas contigo  
  
SHAORAN: Claro algun dia sera, solo que no se enteran las chicas por que se enojarian (dijo imaginandose la escena y le dio pavor)  
  
HIMURA: de que hablan chicos? (dijo sentandose al lado de eriol)  
  
SHAORAN: Que te importa inútil (dijo de manera altarena y presuntuosa)  
  
HIMURA: Que dijiste miedoso! (dijo con una vena en la cabeza)  
  
SHAORAN; (ya estuviera golpeando a himura si Eriol no lo detiene, de pronto el se queda parado y se detiene en seco) esa presencia es maligna esta cerca de sakura esta en peligro.(dice para si mismo y para eriol que lo escucho, shaoran al instante sale corriendo).  
  
ERIOL: Shaoran espera a donde vas(tambien se frena en seco, esa presencia maligna, Li tambien la sintio pero mucho antes que yo, pero como) dijo para si mismo e impresionado  
  
HIMURA: Que le paso al miedoso, que acaso corrio por que me tuvo miedo  
  
ERIOL: Solo se fue con sakura, o tal vez al baño  
  
Mientras tanto shaoran corrian con todas sus fuerzas, con las chicas que estaban caminando de pronto ven un trueno y de el aparece el personaje del sueño de sakura, todas gritan y se van corriendo incluyendo a sakura  
  
SHAORAN: (sube a lo alto de un arbol y brinca hacia donde esta el personaje de la tunica que le cubre todo el cuerpo) Dios del trueno ve! (al instante un trueno enorme cae sobre el enemigo haciendolo desaparecer)  
  
SAKURA: (Que vio todo lo sucedido) Corre y lo abraza (tuve tanto miedo llorando)  
  
SHAORAN: Yo tambien sakura, pero ya paso  
  
SAKURA: (llorando) fue horrible  
  
SHAORAN: No llores, llorar no solucioanara nada (le limpia sus lagrimas con su dedo), te vez mas hermosa sonriendo(la abraza)  
  
SAKURA: Como lo haces?  
  
SHAORAN: Hacer que?  
  
SAKURA: Siempre logras consolarme con la misma frase  
  
SHAORAN: No lo se(la sigue abrazando), sera mejor que regresamos con los demas, ya es hora de irnos a casa  
  
SAKURA: No quiero, quiero quedarme contigo  
  
SHAORAN: Yo tambien, pero te vere mañana por la tarde  
  
SAKURA: Que haras por la mañana?  
  
SHAORAN: Investigare todo lo que pueda acerca de tu sueño  
  
SAKURA: Te gustaria ir a algun lado por la tarde  
  
SHAORAN: Quieres ir al cine?  
  
SAKURA: Claro  
  
SHAORAN: Es hora de ir con los demas  
  
Se van lento ya que sakura aun esta un poco asustada  
  
TOMOYO: Ha, con que ustedes dos estaba escondidos  
  
NAOKO: Me asuste mucho con lo que vimos  
  
RIKA: Yo tambien, pero yo juraria ver a Li con una espada gritando en el cielo antes de que cayera el segundo trueno.  
  
TOMOYO: Yo tambien (eriol le da un pequeño codazo) digo, eso no pudo ser, verdad que no sakura  
  
SAKURA: Si, y donde estaria la espada que dices rika  
  
RIKA: Creo que tienes razon,  
  
TERADA: Bueno, es hora de retirarnos  
  
TODOS: Si  
  
ERIOL: Vamos chicas, suban a la camioneta, nosotros llevaremos todo  
  
Ellas se van y eriol le susurra a LI  
  
ERIOL: Quien era el de la prescencia  
  
SHAORAN: No lo se, si es el sujeto de los sueños de sakura, entonces se llama dabura  
  
ERIOL: Ese nombre me suena  
  
SHAORAN: A mi tambien, mañana investigare a fondo  
  
ERIOL: Yo tambien (asi que sakura ha tenido sueños, esto no me gusta nada)  
  
En el camino sakura se durmió al hombro de shaoran, habia tenido muchas emociones ese sabado y estaba cansada.  
  
TERADA: Hemos llegado a casa de sakura  
  
SHAORAN: Yo la bajare, vayanse yo me ire caminando a casa  
  
TODOS: Adios  
  
TOMOYO: No te la vayas a llevar a tu casa  
  
Shaoran carga a sakura con cuidado y toca el timbre, abren touya y su papa  
  
FUJITAKA: Buenas noches joven shaoran  
  
TOUYA: Que le pasa a sakura?  
  
SHAORAN: Nada solo esta dormida, ten esta muy cansada  
  
TOUYA: La toma y se la lleva a su cuarto donde la deja en su cama ya cobijada  
  
FUJITAKA: Joven shaoran como estuvo su dia? 


	11. Sakura es secuestrada

TOMOYO: No te la vayas a llevar a tu casa  
  
Shaoran carga a sakura con cuidado y toca el timbre, abren touya y su papa  
  
FUJITAKA: Buenas noches joven shaoran  
  
TOUYA: Que le pasa a sakura?  
  
SHAORAN: Nada solo esta dormida, ten esta muy cansada  
  
TOUYA: La toma y se la lleva a su cuarto donde la deja en su cama ya cobijada  
  
FUJITAKA: Joven shaoran como estuvo su dia?  
  
SHAORAN: Muy bien señor  
  
FUJITAKA: Vamos pasa  
  
SHAORAN: Es hora de irme señor, no puedo  
  
FUJITAKA: Ha ya veo  
  
SHAORAN: Solo quisiera hablar un momento con touya  
  
FUJITAKA: Esta bien, pasa  
  
SHAORAN: No es molestia, solo son unas palabras  
  
FUJITAKA: Pasa aun asi, te traere un te, te vez nervioso  
  
SHAORAN: No se moleste  
  
TOUYA: Aun sigues aquí mocoso  
  
SHAORAN: Necesito hablar contigo  
  
TOUYA: Que paso mocoso  
  
SHAORAN: No me diigas asi ogro  
  
TOUYA: Que dijis...  
  
SHAORAN; (lo interrumpe) volvio a aparecer  
  
TOUYA: Y que paso  
  
SHAORAN: Lo ataque, pero este desaparecio antes de que mi ataque le diera  
  
TOUYA: Ya veo  
  
SHAORAN: Se su nombre y me suena, investigare todo lo que pueda mañana, mientras tanto no quiero que ella este sola.  
  
TOUYA: Esta bien mocoso, ahora vete de aquí  
  
SHAORAN: No tienes que decirlo.  
  
Mientras tanto en el sueño de sakura  
  
SAKURA: donde estoy, lo recuerdo, donde estas dabura?  
  
DABURA: Aquí mi amor  
  
SAKURA: No me llames asi, el unico que tiene ese derecho es shaoran!  
  
DABURA: Hoy se salvo, pero para la proxima no tendra tanta suerte,, es solo un debilucho, desde que te dejo sola...  
  
SAKURA: (interrunpiendo a dabura)se dedico a entrenar muy duro por dos años, y me he dado cuenta de que el nivel de magia que tenia es solo un sombra con el que tiene ahora!  
  
DABURA: A si, me encantaria mataralo para medir fuerzas,  
  
SAKURA: Nunca lo tocaras  
  
DABURA: Pero si ya lo hice en sus tobillos  
  
SAKURA: Como te atrevez, me las pagaras  
  
DABURA: Ha si, que puedes hacer tu, tu carta viento y bosque no pudieron conmigo  
  
SAKURA: Eres muy malo, por que?  
  
DABURA: Es la costumbre siempre pasa lo mismo, una señorita como tu se convierte en mi esposa, y cuando se hace fea la elimino, jajajajajajajajaja, la proxima vez que me veas sera en persona, y sera muy pronto, y esto que vez aki no sera una ilusion como tu sueño, sino que sera una realidad ya que te quedaras aki para siempre.  
  
SAKURA: Nunca, yo siempre estare al lado de shaoran  
  
En ese momento despierta...  
  
KERO: que pasa sakura, otra vez gritabas en tus sueños?  
  
SAKURA: Buenos dias kero (esto se esta poniendo grave, sera mejor que vaya a contarle a eriol y a shaoran lo que soñe anoche, tengo miedo)  
  
KERO: Me puedes contar tu sueño sakura?  
  
SAKURA: Luego. Ahora tengo que hacer el desayuno, ya sabes que hacer  
  
KERO: Esta bien(se mete a su cajon ya que sakura se va a cambiar)  
  
SAKURA: voy abajo kero  
  
KERO: Traeme mi desayuno sakura  
  
SAKURA: Si kero  
  
Sakura baja a al cocina, toma el telefono y marca el numero de su novio  
  
MEILING: Casa de los Li  
  
SAKURA: Meiling buenos dias, se encuentra shaoran necesito hablar con el es urgente  
  
MEILING: Acaba de salir, dijo que tenia que investigar sobre alguien, se veia preocupado  
  
SAKURA: Ya veo, gracias de todas formas  
  
MEILING: Quieres que le diga algo?  
  
SAKURA: si que necesito verlo lo mas pronto posible  
  
MEILING: (con voz picara) Por que tanta urgencia  
  
SAKURA: No comiences meiling, adios(cuelga)  
  
Sakura marca el numero de eriol  
  
ERIOL: Casa de los hirawi...  
  
SAKURA: Eriol, necesito hablar contigo, es importante pero no puedo hacerlo por telefono  
  
ERIOL: Esta bien, que te parece por la tarde como a las dos  
  
SAKURA: Esta bien eso me da tiempo para asear la casa, podrias reunir a todos, yo me llevare a kero, es urgente y esta por venir un gran peligro.  
  
ERIOL: Es sobre tu sueño verdad?  
  
SAKURA: Como lo sabes?  
  
ERIOL: Es que si te desmallas es por los sueños  
  
SAKURA: te veo a las dos eriol gracias  
  
ERIOL: Adios mi querida sakura  
  
Sakura cuelga el telefono, después hace el desayuno  
  
FUJITAKA: Buenos dias hija(con una sonrisa)  
  
SAKURA; Buenos dias papa  
  
FUJITAKA: Parece que dormiste bien  
  
SAKURA: Si, muy bien  
  
FUJITAKA: Te divertiste mucho en el balneario  
  
SAKURA: Si papa, muchisimo, solo que shaoran tuvo un accidente y por poco se ahoga  
  
FUJITAKA: Pero no paso a mayores  
  
SAKURA: No, que bueno que no  
  
FUJITAKA: Perdon por no poder pasar el domingo contigo sakura, tengo que ir a la universidad  
  
SAKURA: No te preocupes papa, limpiare la casa y por la tarde ire a visitar a unos amigos  
  
FUJITAKA: Que te diviertas hija  
  
SAKURA: Ya esta el desayuno!  
  
TOUYA: Buenos dias monstruo  
  
SAKURA: Buenos dias ogro  
  
TOUYA: Vaya, el monstruo se levanto temprano va a llover  
  
SAKURA: Que dijiste(con el puño arriba)  
  
FUJITAKA: ya ya dejen de pelear o el desayuno se enfriara  
  
TODOS: Gracias por la comida  
  
TOUYA: No comas mucho papa, recuerda que es comida hecha por un mostruo  
  
SAKURA: que dijiste! (y le da un puntapié por debajo de la mesa)  
  
TOUYA: (auchhh) Me dolio mucho  
  
SAKURA: Te lo mereces  
  
TOUYA: Es tarde me voy a trabajar  
  
FUJITAKA: Yo tambien ya me voy, adios sakura  
  
SAKURA: Cuidense mucho  
  
SAKURA: Kero ya puedes bajar  
  
KERO: Ya se fueron tu papa y tu hermano  
  
SAKURA: si , aquí esta tu desayuno  
  
KERO: Gracias sakurita!!!(y comienza a comerlo rapidamente)  
  
SAKURA: Kero me ayudaras con el aseo para poder ir pronto a ala casa de eriol, haya le platicare a el sobre mi sueño y sobre esa persona que me acosa  
  
KERO: Esta bien sakura, asi podre derrotara spinel sun otra vez  
  
SAKURA: Bien kero, tu pon la ropa a laver mientras yo aspiro y sacudo la casa  
  
KERO: Si sakura  
  
SAKURA: Ha y no se te olvide hacer las camas  
  
KERO: No es necesario ya estan hechas  
  
Comienzan ha hacer el aseo, mientra tanto shaoran estaba revisando cientos de libros en la biblioteca  
  
Shaoran: Maldición no logro encontrar nada acerca de el (cierra un viejo y grueso libro y lo pone en una pila donde hay muchos otros)  
  
De pronto un libro cae de un estante, el lo recoge y ve que en la pagina en que quedo abierto dice:  
  
"DABURA EL PRINCIPE DE LAS TINIEBLAS"  
  
El se sorprende mucho pero sigue leyendo, la pagina decia lo siguiente  
  
"Uno de los demonios mas temibles del que la humanidad ha sabido se llama dabura, el cual vive en una dimension paralela a la nuestra, en la antigüedad este personaje fue encerrado en esa dimension por la energia de todos los magos ya que se dedicaba a atrapar a señoritas con corazon puro y demas cualidades que el con magia negra invertia es decir, las hacia las personas mas malas solo superadas por el, tambien con el encerraron a su ejercito de almas despiadadas con sus tres guardianes que el mismo creo, se dice que el en esa dimension establecio su reino, y esta esperando a que el sello que lo mantiene encerrado se le agote su energia y el pueda salir para conquistar el mundo después de raptar a su proxima esposa, eso fue lo que el prometio antes de que fuera encerrado en su dimension, por eso aquellas personas que lean este libro en los años de 1990 en adelante, atemorícense y rezen ya que para después de ese tiempo el sello magico habra sido roto por falta de energia, y el mundo del futuro sera arrasado por su ejercito y sus temibles guardianes."  
  
SHAORAN: Entonces su proxima victima es... es mi sakura., no no puede ser solo es un libro. Abre las primeras paginas y lee lo siguiente  
  
"Todo lo que esta a punto de leer es una copia fiel de un libro que se escribio en el año de 1850 en Londres Inglaterra"  
  
SHAORAN: Tengo que ir con sakura, no tardara en aparecer(mira su reloj y son las 2:30 pm.)  
  
30 minutos antes, alguien toca la puerta de la casa de eriol  
  
ERIOL: Buenas tardes mi querida sakura, todos estan aquí excepto shaoran, trajiste a kero  
  
SAKURA: Si sal kero, no lo han podido localizar?  
  
ERIOL: No, pero pasa, yue esta impaciente  
  
Sakura entra a la casa de eriol en la sala se encuentran yue rubymoon y spinel sun,  
  
SAKURA: Buenas tardes a todos, perdon por hacerlos venir pero es importante  
  
SPINEL SUN: Para que nos quieres sakura  
  
YUE: Si ama  
  
SAKURA: Es que últimamente han estado pasando cosas muy raras  
  
Sakura les cuenta todo con sumo detalle, después de eso  
  
Ya son las 2:40 pm  
  
YUE: Dabura, que ese no es un demonio que...  
  
ERIOL: Si, pero que tiene que ver con sakura?  
  
En eso se siente una prescencia maligna muy fuerte en casa de eriol  
  
SHAORAN: (se dirigía a la casa de sakura) es la misma prescencia de ayer, sakura esta en problemas(corre con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde se origina la prescencia)  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de eriol  
  
ERIOL: De quien es esa prescencia  
  
YUE: (enojado) Sea quien sea aparezca ya  
  
Un demonio aparece con una gran tunica azul que cubre todo su cuerpo y su rostro  
  
KERO: Quien eres, muestra tu rostro  
  
Soy dabura principe de la oscuridad y rey de las tinieblas(se quita la tunica y se puede ver su rostro en su frente tiene dos cuernos, su piel es de color rojo, su vestimenta es de color azul cielo, usa barba, tiene unos ojos muy penetrantes y solo se tiene que verlo para darse cuenta de que es una demonio temible)  
  
DABURA: He venido por ti mi esposa sakura  
  
YUE, ERIOL, KERO RUBYMOON Y SPYNEL SUN: lo atacan pero quedan paralizados por su terrible magia.  
  
DABURA: Sera mejor que vengas conmigo o si no quieres que los mate  
  
YUE: (hablando con dificultad)No vayas sakura es una trampa  
  
DABURA: Callate y le da un fuerte golpe que hace que el angel quede mal herido  
  
SAKURA: Basta, ire contigo pero no lastimes a nadie mas  
  
DABURA: Sabia decisión querida  
  
SAKURA: No me llames asi  
  
DABURA: Es hora de irnos(el cuerpo de sakura y dabura comienzan a desvanecerse)  
  
SHAORAN: (que acababa de llegar) sakura, tu eres dabura verdad, deja a sakura en paz, vamos pelea conmigo  
  
DABURA: Solo eres una basura(le lanza un ataque y shaoran pega bruscamente en la pared)  
  
SAKURA: Basta(se acerca shaoran y le susurra al oido) siempre te amare  
  
SHAORAN: Que te pasa sakura, por que te desvaneces, (la quiso tocar pero su cuerpo ya solo era una imagen y desaparece)  
  
En ese instante todo volvio a la normalidad solo que sakura habia sido raptada y ya no se encontraba con ellos. Mientras tanto en otra dimension.  
  
SAKURA: Donde estoy  
  
DABURA: Estas viendo tu hogar querida ( se encontraban al pie de una montaña donde habia miles de escalones, el cielo era negro con rojo, hacia un calor terrible, miles de subditos de dabura(parecian sombies con armaduras y lanzas como arma) lo alababan, en el pico de la montaña se encontraba un horrible y temible castillos de color negro, con tres altas torres con techo conico, al fondo se podia ver el ocaso rojo como la sangre.  
  
SAKURA: Estos es horrible, (temblaba de miedo)  
  
DABURA: Y tu seras la reina de este lugar  
  
SAKURA: Nunca te casaras conmigo  
  
DABURA: Ya lo veremos  
  
SAKURA: a que tre refieres malvado  
  
DABURA: Cuando vengan a rescatarte tus pateticos guardianes yo te pondre a elegir, o te casas conmigo o los elimino.  
  
SAKURA: Eres despreciable  
  
DABURA: Gracias(dabura agito la mano y de pronto se encontraban en un amplia sala, como del tamaño de un campo de futbol, con muchos muebles y paredes que no tenian sentido. Al fondo se encontraban dos tronos y una silla.  
  
SAKURA: Donde estamos  
  
DABURA: Aquel trono de en medio es el mio, el que esta a la derecha es el tuyo, y la silla que esta a la izquierda es de uno de mis guardianes.  
  
PICORO; Amo Dabura  
  
DABURA: Adelante picoro,  
  
SAKURA: Quien es el  
  
PICORO: Soy la mano derecha de dabura, soy su mejor guardian  
  
DABURA: Asi es, pero ahora tu seras mi mano izquierda ya que sakura sera mi mano derecha.  
  
PICORO: Esa debilucha  
  
DABURA: No la subestimes, si ella lo desea te puede destruir, es la card captors de las cartas del patetico mago Clow reed  
  
PICORO: Ella es la poseedora de las cartas? (sorprendido)  
  
DABURA: Si, pero no tiene su llave, se las deje como recuerdo a sus amigos, jajajaja  
  
SAKURA: Que dices, yo siempre la traigo conmigo mira... no esta  
  
DABURA: Que no entiendes, se las deje como recuerdo, ahora me retiro para prepararme contra la batalla, tus amigos no tardaran en venir a encontrar solo su muerte, estas en tu casa sakura.  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de eriol:  
  
SHAORAN: Miren aquí esta la llave mágica de sakura  
  
ERIOL: que mal, sin ella no podra defenderse, aun no sabe como usar sus cartas sin la llave.  
  
SHAORAN: Tenemos que ir a rescatarla ahora mismo  
  
KERO: Hasta que dices algo cuerdo mocoso  
  
ERIOL: Ahora no, tenemos que prepararnos y tener una estrategia, no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos  
  
SHAORAN: yo si se a que nos enfrentamos, su nombre es dabura, vivene n una dimension paralela a la nuestra, en la antigüedad fue encerradoe en esa dimension por un sello, en la cual todos los magos de esa epoca pusieron sus poderes, pero ahora que el esta libre...(les conto toda la historia)  
  
ERIOL: Ya veo esa dimension debe ser la dimension de las tinieblas  
  
YUE: Asi que tiene tres guardianes  
  
RUBYMOON: Me pregunto si seran guapos  
  
KERO: Pero que dices niña tonta, esos guardianes solo son superados en maldad por ese demonio dabura, pero ellos tendran que verselas con el gran kerberos.  
  
SHAORAN: Ustedes no iran solo estorbarian  
  
ERIOL: Se que te has vuelto muy fuerte, pero no podras solo, iremos todos, los cuatro guardianes, la reencarnación de Clow, el joven chino...  
  
TOMOYO: y la mejor amiga de sakura  
  
TODOS: Pero que dices  
  
TOMOYO: Se a lo que me meto, llevo rato aquí, yo tambien quiero ir a ayudar a sakura, les prometo que les sere de utilidad, no les estorbare en lo mas minimo  
  
YUE: Que dices niña tonta, a lo que vamos a ir es peor que el infierno, tal vez no salgamos con vida de ahí, y aun asi quieres ir?, yo no me hare responsable por tu muerte  
  
TOMOYO: Vamos les ayudare en algo, soy muy lista, ademas kero me llevara  
  
KERO: que yo que? 


	12. VAmos a contraatacar, salvemos a sakura,...

TOMOYO: tu me llevaras a tus espaldas? (le susurra –te dare toda la comida que quieras)  
  
KERO: Ha si yo la llevare  
  
A todos les sale una gota en la cabeza incluso a yue  
  
SHAORAN: Bien ya es hora, antes que nada, si queremos salir con bien de ahí sera mejor no separarnos hasta que derrotemos a los dos primeros guardianes, después yue, los peluches, akisuki y eriol se enfrentaran al tercer guardia, mientras yo derroto a dabura, tomoyo tu te esconderas y no saldras por nada-  
  
YUE: Oye un momento quien te dijo que puedes tomar el mando  
  
ERIOL: Es mejor que el lo haga  
  
YUE: A que te refieres  
  
ERIOL: Ya lo veraz  
  
YUE: Esta bien  
  
TOMOYO: Es hora de irnos  
  
ERIOL: Kero cuida bien a tomoyo  
  
TOMOYO: No te preocupes por mi amor.  
  
ERIOL: No estoy de acuerdo en que vallas pero es tu decisión  
  
TOMOYO: Gracias(y le da un beso)  
  
ERIOL: Bueno, portal interdimensional abrete!  
  
Al instante un gran circulo interdimensional se abre y todos lo cruzan  
  
CAPITULO III La batalla  
  
Llegan a una gran planicie, el palacio se ve un poco lejos  
  
SHAORAN: Bien que esperamos al palacio!  
  
TOMOYO: Alto shaoran  
  
ERIOL: Que pasa tomoyo  
  
TOMOYO: Saca una camara nueva muy moderna  
  
ERIOL: No me digas que piensas grabar todo  
  
TOMOYO: (Con estrellas en los ojos) si, pero esto nos sera de utilidad  
  
YUE: Para que sirve esa caja extraña  
  
TOMOYO: Puedo ver mas de cerca todo, kero elevame un poco  
  
KERO: (la eleva)  
  
TOMOYO: Vengan a ver todos  
  
Todos se acercan a la camara, en ella se puede ver a su ejercito esperandolos(lo ven seriamos un blanco facil, tenemos que protejernos con algo)  
  
YUE: Bien pensado niña  
  
SHAORAN: Que hacemos esas lanzan vendran directo a nosotros  
  
ERIOL: Yue, y yo usaremos la tecnica del escudo para todos nosotros, nos iremos dentro del escudo, spinel sun, rubymoon, kero y shaoran los atacaran  
  
TODOS: Si  
  
Comienzan avanzar les llueve una lluvia de lanzas shaoran utiliza su ataque viento, rubymoon unas bolas de energia, kero su bola de fuego y spinel igual avanzan mucho con esa estrategia, tomoyo se da un banquete filmando tal batalla, después de avanzar algo asi como un kilometro derrotando a miles de sombies, llegan a a una explanada donde hay muchas estatuas de piedra.  
  
SHAORAN: Aquí se debe de encontrar el primer guardián, pero no lo veo por ningun lado  
  
KERO: Se ha de haber dado cuenta de que el gran kerberos estaba por llegar y hullo muy lejos  
  
YUE: Pues si no esta avancemos  
  
TOMOYO: Alto!  
  
TOMOYO: es una trampa  
  
YUE: A que te refieres niña  
  
TOMOYO: Miren, asi se ve la camara normal,  
  
SPINEL SUN: si es lo que vemos  
  
TOMOYO: Pero en este modo, todo lo que produce calor osea los seres vivientes se notan con un resaltado color rojo(les muestra a shaoran de color rojo) se ve rojo por que su cuerpo expulsa calor  
  
ERIOL: Bueno entendemos eso, pero por que nos detenemos amor?  
  
TOMOYO: Miren(les muestra la explanada)  
  
YUE: Toda esta de color rojo  
  
TOMOYO: No me lo explico, pero parece que eso tiene vida  
  
ERIOL: Tienes razon querida, pero de que tipo  
  
SHAORAN: No tengo la menor idea  
  
De pronto empieza a temblar un gigante de unos 50 metros aparece, se veia muy fornido y de aspecto temible, estaba hecho de rocas y la explanada ya no se encontraba  
  
GUARDIAN: Yo soy el primer guardian que deben de derrotar, veo que descubrieron mi trampa pero no me lograran derrotar  
  
SHAORAN: Callate maldita basura hecha guardian  
  
GUARDIAN: Vamos ataca  
  
SHAORAN: Dios del trueno ve! (un gran trueno le da, pero el no parece haber recibido algun daño)  
  
GUARDIAN: Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Ataque de rocas mortales (de su cuepor comienzan a salir rocas que se dirijian como meteritos con los rescatadores, todos se encontraban juntos excepto shaoran, yue y eriol los protejieron con sus escudos, pero shaoran se habia adelantado al pelear y estaba descubierto  
  
TOMOYO: Liiiiii  
  
SHAORAN: Escudo de espada! (de pronto un escudo de color verde aparece protegiéndolo de las rocas), bien ahora me toca atacarte de nuevo  
  
GUARDIAN: espera no te atrevas  
  
SHAORAN: Solo eres una roca que tengo que hacer mil pedazos, GOLPE DE LOBO: su espada comienza a brillar, shaoran le atina un golpe que hace polvo al guardian  
  
YUE: (sorprendido) Acabo con el de un solo golpe  
  
KERO: Ademas viste ese escudo tan poderoso que hizo  
  
SPY: Creo que solo seremos estorbos  
  
SHAORAN: Que tanto platican , vamonos!  
  
ERIOL: Muy bien, hay que hacer lo mismo que al principio, yue  
  
YUE: Sí  
  
Siguen avanzando los soldados de dabura volvieron a aparecer solo que esta vez atacaban con rayos de energia debiles, pero al fin rayos de energia  
  
SHAORAN: Solo estorban, ya me enfade GOLPE DE LOBO, (lanza un corte vertical que acaba con todos) Muy bien, ahora avancemos mas rápido  
  
Después de eso avanzaron hasta llegar a la puerta del castillo, en el lo estaba esperando un guardian exactamente igual a yue pero de aspecto todo negro  
  
SHAORAN: Sera mejor que te rindas, ya nos desisimos de tu primer compañero, salva tu vida y dejanos entrar al castillo  
  
GUARDIAN: Solo son unas sabandijas, pero les dire algo si logran traspasar mi escudo que es mi ataque mas poderoso los dejare pasar, pero apresurense ya que solo tienen dos horas para derrotar a dabura, si no lo hacen, su miga ya no tendra salvacion.  
  
SHAORAN: A que te refieres?  
  
GUARDIAN: En dos horas el gran dabura invertira toda su alma  
  
ERIOL: Como sakura amaba a todos, ahora nos adiara, pasara de ser la persona mas dulce y buena del mundo a la mas despreciablñe y malvada  
  
SHAORAN: Que esperas pon tu debil escudo y lo atravesare  
  
GUARDIAN: (comienza a brillar señal de que consentra toda su magia) ESCUDO DE ACERO!!!  
  
En el acto un escudo que cubre toda la entrada al castillo, es de acero pero no de acero cualquiera y se ve muy resistente  
  
SHAORAN: dios del trueno ve  
  
Un gran trueno atina en el escudo pero no le pasa nada, yue lanza dos bolas de energia, kero su bola de fuego, spinel sun igual, eriol una bola de energia poderosa pero el escudo sigue intacto, todos estaban por repetir sus ataques pero tomoyo grita  
  
TOMOYO: Altooooooo, asi no lograran nada  
  
YUE: Entonces que hacemos  
  
TOMOYO: Solo sigan mis ordenes  
  
YUE: Que yo seguir tus ordenes  
  
ERIOL: Hay que intertarlo yue, ella es muy lista  
  
TOMOYO: Bueno listos chicos  
  
LI, usa tu atauqe de fuego, kero tu tambien, spinel tu tambien, eriol utiliza tu ataque congelante y tu tambien rubymoon todos apunten en el centro del escudo Ahora –dijo tomoyo-  
  
YUE: Y yo que niña?  
  
TOMOYO: Espera, prepara tu flecha y arco  
  
YUE: Esta bien  
  
Pasan 5 minutos y ya comenzaban a desesperarse todos  
  
SHAORAN: Tomoyo que intentas hacer, estamos gastando mucha energia  
  
TOMOYO: Solo esperen un poco  
  
Ve con su camara la escena, con la luz infrarroja no se ve nada  
  
TOMOYO: Ahora yue, lanza tu ataque al mismo punto que todos!  
  
YUE: Esta bien (lanza su flecha, y para sorpresa de todos menos de tomoyo el escudo se rompe)  
  
YUE: Por favor disculpame niña, en verdad nos has sido de mucha ayuda  
  
TOMOYO: Llamame tomoyo  
  
YUE: Esta bien  
  
SHAORAN: muy bien guardian rompimos tu escudo dejanos pasar  
  
GUARDIAN: (Sorprendido) Vaya nadie habia podido romper mi escudo los felicito(la puerta del castillo se abre)  
  
ERIOL: Muy bien a rescatara a sakura  
  
Todos entran corriendo al castillo, ya que habian entrado  
  
GUARDIAN: Tontos se dirigen a su propia muerte, por mas fuertes que sean no venceran a mi amo dabura.  
  
Mientras tanto todos se dirigian a donde sentian la fuerte prescencia del guardian y del demonio dabura, se adentraron en un laberinto de pasillos.  
  
SHAORAN: Demonios nos perdimos, ya me enfade no tenemos tiempo para perder tiempo.  
  
ERIOL: Tienes razon, debemos romper las paredes para llegar hacia ella.  
  
SHAORAN: Se encuentra en esa direccion verdad(señalando con el dedo)  
  
Todos asienten con la cabeza  
  
SHAORAN: Muy bien, golpe de lobo! (su espada comenzo a brillar otra vez y un espadazo fue suficiente para que una gran ráfaga destructora terminara con la ultima pared de piedra que se interponia.) Vamos, ustedes pelearan con el ultimo guardian y yo me enfrentare a dabura.  
  
ERIOL: No dejare que te sacrifiques de esa manera, hay que conservar la tactica que llevamos hasta ahora.  
  
SHAORAN: No eriol, ya nos queda menos de una hora, no te preocupes tengo dos ases bajo la manga, no perdere.  
  
ERIOL; Aun asi, uno de esos ases es una tecnica mortal o que acabara con todas tus energias, la otra no se de que sera, aun asi no dejare que lo hagas  
  
SHAORAN; No te preocupes, no pienso morir, quiero disfrutar la vida al lado de sakura.  
  
ERIOL: Espero y sean buenos ases.  
  
SHAORAN: Bueno esta decidido, vamos, ahora pelearemos con todas nuestas energia hasta el final  
  
TODOS: Vamos a ganar!  
  
Todos avanzaron por el laberinto de paredes rotas, hasta que llegaron a un gran salon, en el divisaron a tres personas sentadas esperandolos.  
  
DABURA: Que invitados tan descorteces, destruyen mi castillo sin razon aparente  
  
SHAORAN: Callate, (ve a sakura, esta totalmente paralizada en su silla) Que le hicistes?  
  
DABURA: Solo esta paralizada, pero no te preocupes, estara viendo claramente como sus amigos mueren, aunque no podra siquiera llorar, ya que en una hora sera malvada.  
  
SHAORAN: Sobre mi cadáver maldito  
  
PICORO: Si asi lo quieres  
  
ERIOL: El no sera tu rival, seremos todos nosotros  
  
PICORO: Que ustedes, una patetica reencarnación y cuatro debiles guardianes que no dañarian ni a una mosca.  
  
YUE: Calla ahora mismo y pelea  
  
Las peleas comienzan, nos olvidaremos de la pelea de eriol y de los guardianes contra el malvado guardian y nos concentraremos en la batalla de shaoran y dabura.  
  
SHAORAN: Ahora me las pagaras maldito  
  
DABURA: (se para de su trono y da un salto hasta ponerse en posición de combate a unos cuantos metros de shaoran) Preparate a morir  
  
Shaoran se le deja ir con la espada en la mano, dabura hace aparecer una gran espada y comienza la pelea, era muy pareja hasta que shaoran dice "golpe de lobo" (su espada brillo) y rompio en dos la espada de dabura.  
  
DABURA: Pura suerte mocoso  
  
SHAORAN: Entonces es mi turno ¡dios del trueno ve!  
  
DABURA: ¡Rayo negro ve!  
  
Ambos rayos chocan provocando una gran explosion que los hace retroceder un poco  
  
DABURA: Veo que no eres tan debil como pense!  
  
SHAORAN; Deja libre a sakura ahora  
  
DABURA; Nunca  
  
SHAORAN: Dios del viento ve!  
  
DABURA: Viento de la muerte!  
  
Ambos se entrecruzan y forman un remolino, esto los hizo retroceder aun mas  
  
DABURA: Ya me enfade: fuego negro  
  
SHAORAN: Te derrotare: dios del fuego ve!  
  
DABURA: Agua negra!  
  
SHAORAN: Dios del agua ve!  
  
Ambos chorros de agua chocan entre si y es evaporado por el fuego que aun estaba ahí, se forma un gran vapor que shaoran disipa con su carta viento  
  
DABURA: Esta pelea esta muy entretenida, pero es hora de que termine!! (comienza a concentrarse mientra shoaran se pone en posición de defensa)  
  
DABURA: Muere maldito! (de su mano saca una bola de energia muy poderosa que es enviada a toda velocidad)  
  
SHAORAN: Escudo de espada!  
  
La bola choca contra el escudo y explota, la explosion hace que shaoran retroceda unos centimetros con el escudo aun intacto.  
  
SHAORAN: es todo lo que puedes hacer? (saca sus 4 cartas a la vez y las invoca al mismo tiempo) LA MORDIDA DEL LOBO...  
  
DABURA: Que ataque tan estupido es ese  
  
SHAORAN: Ahora la veraz! (Las cartas se fusionan con su espada haciendola crecer mas) shaoran se concentra un poco y grita ahora si maldito te derrotare! (apunta su espada hacia dabura, de ella sale un poderoso rayo de energia que Dabura apenas puede esquivar, pero le causa una herida.  
  
DABURA: Maldito como te atrevez a lastimarme y peor aun, hacer que mi sangre fluya, moriras por tu osadia.  
  
DABURA: (Hace la misma tecnica que uso la ultima vez pero ahora la bola de energia es mucho mas grande) preparate a morir (lanza la bola)  
  
SHAORAN: Golpe de DRAGON y con el espadazo desvia el ataque  
  
DABURA: Como que golpe de dragon?  
  
SHAORAN: Yo puedo utilizar tecnicas de mi familia, ademas las que me enseño wey, ahora sentiras la furia de mi familia  
  
DABURA: Que dices!  
  
SHAORAN: "A todos mis antepasados, les habla Li, shaoran, quiero que me brinden un poco de su energia para derrotar al demonio dabura" (alrededor de shaoran comienzan a aparecer cientas de espiritus –sus antepasados– y se ve que le dejan un poco de energia, cuando terminan desaparecen.  
  
DABURA: Eso es todo niño tonto  
  
SHAORAN: (gritando) ahora sentiras "LA furia del lobo" (shaoran apunta de nuevo a dabura con su espada) de esta sale un gran rayo de energia que le da en seco a dabura, lo hace pegar contra una pared y cuartearla con el golpe  
  
DABURA: (reincorporándose) Moriras por tu osadia  
  
SHAORAN: (sorprendido) se levanto  
  
DABURA: y que esperabas sabandija  
  
SHAORAN (solo me queda mi ultima tecnica) sonrie  
  
DABURA: De que te ries maldito  
  
SHAORAN: Que ya estas cansado  
  
DABURA: Que dices?  
  
SHAORAN: En la batalla yo he estado utilizando los poderes de mis cartas, y hasta de mis antepasados, y tu has estado utilizando tus energias, yo solo la uso para invocar los poderes, por lo tanto yo aun tengo toda mi energia y tu ya estas mas fatigado, y te derrotare usando toda mi energia en una tecnica(dice triunfante)  
  
DABURA: Debes estar loco, nunca podrias destruirme con una tecnica  
  
SHAORAN: Tal vez, pero no resistiras un segundo ataque y caeras derrotado  
  
DABURA: Ha si y con que estupida tecnica piensas atacarme  
  
SHAORAN: Debes haber oido de la furia del dragon  
  
DABURA: (se sorprendio mucho) Que dijiste insecto que tu puedes hacer esa tecnica  
  
SHAORAN: Ahora lo veraz (un aura verde aparecio y cubrio todo su cuerpo, después se hizo mas grande y brillante y solo grito "Rozan Sho Ryu Ha"(la furia del dragon), entonces clavo su espada en el piso, este se partio en direccion a dabura el piso se desnivela, de el salio un briilo verde y en el acto salio del suelo un dragon verde que enreda a dabura con su cuerpo y acto seguido explota, lanzando al mismo shaoran varios metros atrás, una nube de polvo se levanto, tardo un poco en disiparse y poder ver que paso, para sorpresa de shaoran dabura seguia hay pero mal herido.  
  
SHAORAN. Veo que aun no caes derrotado, pero aun tengo la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo una vez mas  
  
DABURA: -pensando- esa sabandija me va a a ganar  
  
Shaoran comienza a hacer nuevamente la tecnica y gritan "rozan..., algo lo interrumpe es la voz del guardian, se habia olvidado de eriol y los demas, al voltear a ver lo que pasaba mira, el guardian tenia levantado a eriol por el cuello, los 4 guardianes se encontraban inconscientes en el piso.  
  
GUARDIAN: Alto o mato a estos insectos  
  
ERIOL: Derrota a dabura no te preocupes por nosotros grito(como puede ser que un guardian sea tan fuerte piensa, entonces Li se esta enfrentando al peor de los demonios penso)  
  
SHAORAN: eres un cobarde(aun tenia su aura y grita "Rozan Sho Ryu Ha" –furia del dragon–, clava su espada al piso, pero en vez de apuntar hacia dabura apunta hacia el guardian) El dragon sale nuevamente y elimina al guardian, eriol se salvo en el ultimo momento de la explosion  
  
DABURA: Muchacho tonto, por salvar a esos insectos te quedaste sin energias, ahora todos estan a mi merced  
  
SHAORAN: (se para con trabajo) Aun te puedo ga...  
  
Dabura se le habia adelantado dandole un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago. Shaoran cae al suelo, sakura obserbaba todo destrozada en su interior no podia hacer nada para ayudarlo.  
  
DABURA: Ahora moriras por haberte atrevido a lastimarme (comienza la paliza contra shaoran)  
  
Dabura lo levanta del suelo le empieza a dar puñetazos en su cara luego lo arroja fuertemente a una pared que estaba a 20 metros de distancia y acto seguido le manda una bola de energia, la palisa siguio en forma cruel, pasaron 20 minutos de la peor paliza que alguien pudiera imaginar, entonces, increiblemte y para sopresa de tomoyo que filmaba la paliza, shaoran se paraba débilmente todo su cuerpo sangraba, la sangre le escurria de entre las ropas que traia y hasta de los dedos de su mano, o lo que quedaba de ella, apenas y podia ver todo borroso, le dolia cada parte de su cuerpo, pero aun asi seguia de pie, el trato inhumano al que habia sido sometido desde hace mas de 20 minutos, no era soportable para nadie solo para el que tenia la ultima esperanza en que el cometiera un error, pero de pronto algo le pego en su brazo izquierdo que hizo que le doliera a tal grado que era menos doloroso que lo destazaran, era una bola de energia, luego le dio otra en su brazo derecho, luego en su rodilla izquierda, luego en su rodilla derecha, luego en su cintura, luego en su pecho, luego en su frente, cayo casi inconsciente, no se podia quejar ya que no podia siquiera hablar, pero entonces el le mando una bola de energia poderosa, el la esquivo pero la explosion lo mando a rodar a unos metros donde se encontraba sakura paralizada, Li hizo uso de sus ultimas energias y se arrastro hacia ella tomo su mano y la abrio dejo tres cosas, su llave magica, una rara esfera negra del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong y una nota, cerro la mano de sakura para que dabura no viera lo que habia dejado  
  
DABURA: no te atrevas a tocarla (lo toma por lo que queda de su camisa bañada en sangre, lo arroja contra una pared, este pega en seco como todos los golpes que habia recibido, y cae a la mitad de una mesa, dabura da un gran salto y de una patada en su estomago hizo que la mesa se partiera en dos, shaoran escupia sangre, tambien comenzaba a desvancerse mas y mas, al grado de que ya casi no sentia la terrible paliza a la que era cruelmente sometido, dabura lo toma del cabello y lo levanta, el solo podia retorcerse del dolor que sentia en cada milimetro de su mallugado cuerpo, tomoyo habian estado grabando toda la pelea que tenia shaoran desde el principio y se habia dado cuenta del ultimo as de shaoran.  
  
DABURA: (levantando a shaoran de la mesa por los cabellos) Ohh si la sabandija dijo que me podia ganar  
  
SHAORAN: (Levanta la vista y solo sonrie)  
  
DABURA: Por que sonries  
  
SAKURA: Dabura!"  
  
DABURA: Que como saliste del trance en que te deje  
  
SAKURA: Shaoran me dio este, y le enseña se baculo  
  
DABURA: (lanzaa shaoran al suelo a unos 20 metros)Que, con que por eso se te acerco, pero no me podras ganar  
  
SAKURA: Eso crees y le muestra la esfera negra  
  
DABURA: Que es eso?  
  
SAKURA: Sera tu prision  
  
DABURA: Tu no sabes como usarla  
  
SAKURA: este papel lo explica  
  
El papel decia "sakura si estas leyendo esto es que la unica forma de vencerlo es encerrandolo en la prision, me refiero a la esfera negra que te di, debes levantarla y decir "Dabura, ven y paga tus pecados, yo sakura te lo ordeno, y golpea la pelota con tu baculo, después de eso su cuerpo comenzara a desvanecerse y se empezara a trasladarse poco a poco al interior de la esfera donde su alma se purificara, la unica persona que puede hacer esto eres tu con tu baculo, si lees esto es que la fuerza bruta no pudo vencerlo, por favor no te confies y pase lo que pase no le quites la mirada de encima ya que mientras dure el proceso de encarcelamiento el podra utilizar todos sus poderes, asi que por favor, pase lo que pase mantente firme hasta que todo termine"  
  
SAKURA: Has sido muy malo dabura, has lastimado a lo que mas quiero y no te lo perdonare, ahora Dabura ven aquí y paga todos tus pecados yo sakura te lo ordeno(y golpea la canica con su baculo)  
  
DABURA: Nooooooooo, y su cuerpo comienza a desvanecerse comenzando por sus pies.  
  
SAKURA: Has perdido admitelo, dentro de la carcel te haras bueno ya que tu alma se purificara,  
  
DABURA: que hago, supongo que he perdido (decia resignado)  
  
SAKURA: Shaoran te encuentras bien?  
  
El estaba tirado en el suelo, con trabajo se mantenia despierto, donde estaba el ya habia un charco de sangre, toda su ropa estaba teñida en rojo, sus ropas estaban todas razgadas, se podria decir que solo traia un pequeño short ya que eso quedaba de su pantalón, el solo echo de mover el cuello para ver a sakura le provocaba un gran dolor, apenas podia hablar y respiraba con suma dificultad, lo unico bueno de ese momento es que el dificilmente sonreia.  
  
SAKURA: Resiste un poco por favor! (se mueve lentamente para que dabura no se diera cuenta, hasta llegar a el)  
  
SAKURA: shaoran! (lo levanta delicadamente y lo acuesta en sus piernas, se agacha y le da un beso, juega con sus cabellos y le dice)Mira como te dejo ese malvado, te amo, no se como resististe tal golpiza, eres duro de derrotar, (lo abraza fuertemente.)  
  
SHAORAN: Haaaaaaay (se queja)  
  
SAKURA: lo siento te debe de doler (llorando, lo recarga en su hombro izquierdo y lo acurruca en sus brazos, como si cargara a un bebe, comienza a examinarlo mientras le acariciaba su cuerpo, le dio un beso en su frente, en la mejilla y luego en su boca y lo ponia en una posición mas comoda, mientras lloraba acariaciando su mejilla con la suya)  
  
SHAORAN: (apenas entendible, se le notaba que le costaba trabajo hablar, sin tomar el cuenta el dolor) S a k u r a, no t t e co nf i e s  
  
SAKURA: El ya esta vencido, no sabe que puede utilizar todavía sus poderes (abrazandolo cariñosamente)  
  
DABURA: Los oí, utilizare toda mi energia en el ultimo ataque y te matare a si me librare de esta prision sakura  
  
DABURA: Un aura negra cubrió todo su cuerpo y luego grito "Sikishiki meika ha ––Ondas infernales–" De pronto de la palma de su mano salio un rayo de energia con otro haciendo espirales de 360 grados alrededor de el, estaba a punto de darle a sakura en el pecho, cuando shaoran intervino, puso su cuerpo y el rayo le pego a el, hizo que volara hasta estrellarse estrepitosamente contra una pared haciendo que esta cediera con la explosion del ataque.  
  
DABURA: Que lastima, no te pude matar a ti, pero a tu noviecito si, jajjajajajajaja (en ese instante el queda encarcelado)  
  
Los cuatro guardianes y eriol se levantaron, tomoyo salio de su escondite y todos se dirigieron a donde estaba sakura, sentada, aun no asimilaba bien lo que pasaba, solo sabia que shaoran estaba muerto.  
  
YUE: Ama se encuentra bien  
  
SAKURA: (rompiedo a llorar) shaoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn (se podia sentir el dolor de su corazon)  
  
Sakura se paro, no sabia que hacer, solo lloraba y decia "shaoran no puedes estar muerto, no no no puedes estar muerto" caminaba sin sentido o en circulos, le habian dado un ataque de nervios, sus ojos color esmeralda no paraban de llorar.  
  
ERIOL: Sakura, no sabes cuanto lo siento, pero debes calmarte  
  
Esas palabras hicieron que sakura perdiera mas el control de sus actos, corria como loca para todos lados mientras decia "no no es cierto, es mentira". Hasta que tomoyo se interpuso en su camino y le dio una cachetada  
  
TOMOYO (le da la cachetada) sakura despierta  
  
SAKURA: shaoran esta muerto (llorando inconsolablemente) es por mi culpa, fui una tonta (abrazando a su amiga)  
  
TOMOYO: No es culpa de nadie sakura no te culpes (con lagrimas)  
  
SAKURA: No puede ser, el me prometio que estaria al lado mio toda su vida  
  
ERIOL: Y eso hizo sakura  
  
SAKURA: No es suficiente quiero estar con el (de pronto ve la espada de shaoran toda destruida, solo le quedaba la mitad sakura corre y la toma, la pone contra su pecho), shaoran con la ayuda de tu espada pronto estare contigo!!!  
  
YUE: (la detiene) ama, usted no esta cuerda en estos momentos lo mejor sera que l....  
  
ERIOL: Que pasa Yue?  
  
YUE: Es la espada del chico  
  
ERIOL: Tienes razon, eso significa que....  
  
esta vivo!  
  
SAKURA: Donde esta, donde esta(saliendo de su ataque de nervios y arrempujando a eriol contra la pared)  
  
ERIOL: No lo se pero la espada nos lo dira  
  
SAKURA: A que te refieres?(desesperada)  
  
ERIOL: Dale un poco de energia a la espada de Li  
  
SAKURA: (se concentra, de pronto su espada comienza a brillar y se reconstruye en el instante) Que mas!  
  
ERIOL: (toma la espada) Espada magica de la dinastía Li muestranos donde esta tu dueño.  
  
La espada comienza a levitar, se queda suspendida unos segundos y se va rapidamente del lugar brillando, atraviesa el oyo que se hizo en el ataque de dabura con el cuerpo de Li y se dirije a lo profundo de un jardin, se detiene y reposa en el suelo junto a su dueño.  
  
El primero en llegar al lugar es yue, quien al verlo en vez de alegrarse se preocupa mas  
  
El segundo en llegar es eriol, al verlo detiene a sakura antes de que pueda verlo, pero esta se safa de el ya que estaba debil, y al ver la escena se desmayo de terror. Y es que en verdad era horrible, en medio de un charco de sangre se hallaba un cuerpo , con su mano izquierda casi desprendida de su brazo y doblado en 5 posiciones, su pie estaba horriblemente doblado en varias partes, de todo su cuerpo brotaba un poco de humo ya que sus ropas con el ataque se habian quemado, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, y respiraba con suma dificultad.  
  
ERIOL: Yue, mientras reuno mis energia para abrir el portal interdimensional haz una camilla para llevarnoslo, no lo podemos abrazar ya que lo lastimariamos mas.  
  
YUE: (Asintio con la cabeza toma la espada de shaoran y le ordena,) haz una camilla para cargar a tu dueño, (la espada levita de nuevo y se dirige a un arbol, de pronto se empieza a mover miles de veces por segundo cuando termina esta hecha una camilla justo del tamaño de shaoran)  
  
YUE: Clow sera mejor que nos vallamos, parece que esta agonizando  
  
ERIOL: Si, utiliza su magia y hace que levite y se pose en la recien hecha camilla  
  
Eriol y Yue la toman la camilla por los extremos mientras kero toma a sakura, tomoyo seguia grabando, no hablaba, estaba pasmada por lo que habia visto, casi se desmaya igual que sakura al ver a shaoran.  
  
Al salir del portal todos estan en sus falsas identidades y para sorpresa de todos no estan en la casa de eriol de donde partieron sino en la entrada a un hospital nuevo en la ciudad de tomoeda, yukito y eriol llegan a la recepcion y gritan, queremos a un medico, un ejercito de ellos al observar al joven se asustan luego se lo llevan y los dejan solos esperando. Sakura que ahora es cuidada por tomoyo despierta.  
  
SAKURA: Shaoran (gritando y llorando)  
  
TOMOYO: Calma sakura ya estamos en el hospital ya veraz que el se recuperara  
  
SAKURA: Que les han dicho de el?  
  
YUKITO: ya tenemos dos horas aquí y no nos han dicho nada, solo estan dentro de la sala de terapia intensiva y no han salido.  
  
De pronto se acerca una enfermera  
  
ENFERMERA: Ustedes son los familiares del joven que llego hace dos horas  
  
TOMOYO: somos sus amigos  
  
ENFERERA: Quien respondera por el?  
  
YUKITO: Yo lo hare, soy el unico mayor de edad.  
  
ENFERMERA: Muy bien llene este cuestionario sobre el joven  
  
YUKITO: enseguida  
  
Yukito se pone a escribir Nombre: Li shaoran, Domicilio? Sakura que domicilio tiene aquí en tomoeda? Sakura le responde aun llorando, ni kero, ni spinel, ni nakuru, ni eriol, ni la misma tomoyo logran que deje de llorar.  
  
Yukito entrega el formato y se dirije hacia sakura  
  
YUKITO: Sera mejor que nos vallamos a descansar, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que asistir a la escuela  
  
SAKURA: Ustedes vallanse, yo no me movere de aquí hasta tener noticias de shaoran.  
  
TOMOYO: No sakura, esto va para largo, por que no te vas a descansar a tu casa y hablas por telefono para saber de su estado-  
  
SAKURA: Ya les dije que no me movere de aquí hasta saber de el(dijo en tono cortante y firme).  
  
YUKITO: Sakura, ha sido un dia duro para todos, tenemos que descansar  
  
SAKURA: No les estoy diciendo que se queden verdad? (todos se sorprendieron, nunca habia oido asi a sakura, pero comprendieron su angustia)  
  
TOMOYO: Ya veo sakura, no te iras, entonces yo me quedare contigo, solo tenemos que avisar que llegaremos tarde.  
  
SAKURA: (agradecida) gracias tomoyo  
  
ERIOL: pero amor(dirijiendose a tomoyo)  
  
TOMOYO: Tu no harias lo mismo por mi?  
  
ERIOL: Tienes razon, el esta asi por salvarnos, lo minimo que podemos hacer es esperar a saber de el.  
  
TODOS: Si creo que tienes razon  
  
KERO: Sakurita tengo mucha hambre, podemos comer algo  
  
SAKURA: Es verdad vamos a la cafeteria, yo tambien tengo mucha hambre(finge una sonrisa)  
  
Todos se dirigen a la cafeteria, hay todos prueban lentamente su comida, estan muy preocupador por Li, sakura, solo llora en silencio con la cabeza baja, tomoyo se da cuenta pero es imposible consolarla, después de eso todos van a la sala de espera. Nakuru y yukito conversan pero siempre miran de reojo a sakura quien sigue llorando, mientras spinel sun y kero se hacen pasar por peluches, eriol y tomoyo le dan palabras de aliento a sakura, pero a ella le entran por un oido y le sale por el otro, asi transcurren, otras tres horas desde que desperto sakura, ya son las 10:00 pm, yukito le habla a touya para avisar que esta con el, para que no se preocupe y tomoyo le llama a sa muadre y le dice que esta con eriol, que no tarda en llegar. Todos se estaban desesperando hasta que llega una persona con una bata tono azul cielo, un cubrebocas en la barbilla un gorro azul pegado a la cabeza, el pregunta  
  
DOCTOR: Quien de ustedes conoce a Li Shaoran  
  
TODOS: Es nuestro amigo  
  
SAKURA: Que pasa con el doctor, digame!(con lagrimas en los ojos rogandole una respuesta)  
  
DOCTOR: Quien de ustedes es Yukito Tsu...  
  
YUKITO: yo soy el mayor aqui  
  
DOCTOR: Pase a mi consultorio, debo explicarle el estado del joven(con voz cansada y triste)  
  
SAKURA: Yo tambien voy 


	13. sakura enfermera

DOCTOR: Lo siento, es un asunto delicado  
  
SAKURA: (Jala al doctor de la camisa que es mas alto que ella hasta que quedan frente a frente) He dicho que yo tambien quiero ir.(en tono autoritario)  
  
TODOS: Nosotros tambien  
  
DOCTOR: Como quieran, pero no son buenas noticias  
  
SAKURA: (llora mas) shaoran(dice en voz baja)  
  
DOCTOR: Siganme por aquí  
  
Pasan una larga fila de pasillos y mas pasillos hasta que llegan a un espacioso consultorio, con muchos diplomas y reconocimientos pegados a la pared, es un lugar agradable, pero el aire se siente frio.  
  
DOCTOR: Bueno comenzare por decirles como llego al hospital(saca una tabla con unas hojas) Bueno según el registro, el joven llego hoy a las diez....  
  
SAKURA: Vaya al grano doctor(todos estaban sorprendidos por su carácter)  
  
DOCTOR: El joven llego aquí con golpes en cada parte de su cuerpo, el 90% de su cuerpo tiene moretones y cortaduras que tardaran mucho en sanar, el joven presenta quemaduras de primer y segundo grado en su pecho y en sus pies, la mayoria de sus costillas estan rotas o a punto de romperse, el joven llego con una perdida de sangre de mas del 50%, ya se le realizo la donacion, presenta tres fracturas en su brazo y antebrazo izquierdo, y 3 mas en su fémur izquierdo, todas sus articulaciones parecen haber sido cruelmente dañadas, presenta magudalluras severas en su espalda, afortunadamente no le paso nada a su columna vertebral, ademas de serios golpes en su cabeza.  
  
SAKURA: y bien como se encuentra?  
  
DOCTOR: Muy mal, no puede respirar por si mismo, parece que no tiene heridas internas, y lo peor de todo es que ha caido en un estado de coma muy raro  
  
TOMOYO: Cuanto durara en ese estado?  
  
DOCTOR: Es lo malo, puede durar unos dias, un mes o toda su vida.  
  
YUKITO: Entonces cual es su diagnostico?  
  
DOCTOR: Siento decirles esto, pero tal vez no pase de esta noche, ya que se encuentra muy debil, el parece aferrarse a la vida con sus pocas fuerzas, la verdad el debio morir hace mucho ya, pareciera que no quiere morirse por alguna razon, sinceramente para el seria mejor que muriera, asi no sufriria tanto, solo nos queda esperar. Para ser sincero, todas sus heridas habrian matado ya a una docenas de hombres.  
  
SAKURA: Podemos verlo doctor?  
  
DOCTOR: Si, yo los llevare pero no lo reconoceran.  
  
El doctor se para de su silla, camina un poco, entra a un cuarto donde hay muchisimos aparatos, en la habitaciones oye in "pi, pi", se ve a una persona con un respirador artificial, con muchos cables pegados a su cuerpo, su brazo y pie izquierdo enyesados al igual que todo su pecho, las demas parte de su cuerpo se encuentran vendadas, lo unico que queda descubierto de el son sus ojos que estan cerrados, su boca, y su cabello.  
  
DOCTOR: es el, los dejare a solas por 10 minutos, pero luego tendran que retirarse, tiene que estar vigilado constantemente  
  
SAKURA: Shaoran(jugando con su cabello y llorando) porque, ese ataque era para mi, no debiste.  
  
TOMOYO: Sakura no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie  
  
SAKURA: No tomoyo, es mi culpa  
  
TOMOYO: Que no lo es,  
  
SAKURA: si lo es mira este papel (le da el papel que shaoran le dio cuando estaba en trance)  
  
Tomoyo lo leyo, se quedo pensativa  
  
TOMOYO: Es tu culpa amarlo tanto y no poder esperar a tenerlo junto a ti  
  
SAKURA: No pero...  
  
TOMOYO: vez no es tu culpa  
  
SAKURA: pero miralo, esta aquí debatiendose entre la vida y la muerte y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo  
  
ERIOL: Si podemos  
  
SAKURA: Que dime hare lo que sea!  
  
ERIOL: El doctor dijo que se encuentra muy debil, solo hay que darle un poco de nuestra energia, asi estara fuera de peligro  
  
SAKURA: No entiendo...  
  
YUKITO: (Se transforma en yue) Tienes razon Clow, hay que ayudarlo ya  
  
Nakuru, kero y spinel regresan a su verdadera identidad, Eriol, saco su baculo y sakura saca su llave y la transforma en baculo.  
  
SAKURA; Bien eriol, ahora dime que hacemos.  
  
ERIOL: Solo concentren su magia en un solo punto que sera la palma de su mano y ponganla en el cuerpo de Li, asi un poco de su energia se le trasladara a Li, pero solo un poco, sino se desmayaran y podrian estar en grave peligro, lo digo por ti sakura.  
  
SAKURA: Esta bien.  
  
Todos concentran su magia y le pasan un poco de energía a shaoran, tuvieron que quitar a sakura por la fuerza ya que queria darle toda se energia.  
  
ERIOL: Muy bien es hora de irnos  
  
Los cuatro guardianes pasan a su falsa identidad  
  
YUKITO: ya veraz sakura que mañana el estara mejor  
  
SAKURA: Gracias yukito  
  
TOMOYO: La limusina nos espera en la entrada, vamonos  
  
SAKURA: Adelantense un poco yo los alcanzare  
  
Todos asienten con la cabeza  
  
SAKURA: No te mueras por favor shaoran(le da un beso)  
  
Sakura sale llorando de ahí.  
  
Asi paso un mes, sakura visitaba a shaoran todos los dias sin falta, y los fines de semana se la pasaba a su lado todo el dia, entre semana iba cuando menos una hora al dia, o a veces se quedaba hasta muy tarde, aunque el estuviera en coma, pero no era la misma sakura que todos conocian, era una sakura triste, no hablaba mucho, de repente se soltaba a llorar en las clases, y no se diga cuando estaba con shaoran en aquel oscuro cuarto, de vez en cuando tomoyo y eriol la acompañaban, pero dejaron de hacerlo ya que solo se ponia a llorar, todos se habian dado cuenta del porque de ese cambio en sakura, aunque su novio estaba en coma aun habia mejorando y todas sus heridas y moretones habian desaparecido, ya solo tenia enyesado su pie y brazo izquierdo, las vendas hace ya una semana se las habian quitado, y su blanca piel habia visto la luz otra vez solo que el seguia inmóvil como el primer dia en que llego al hospital, lo unico que hacia sakura en el hospital era llorar, siempre jugaba un poco con el cabello de su amado, casi siempre le hablaba como si el la pudiera escuchar, le hablaba de cómo habia estado su dia, cosas nuevas, y de ves en cuando hasta una anécdota graciosa, sakura se habia hecho amiga del doctor, asi que el la dejaba quedarse mas tiempo que el que permitia el horario de visitas, yukito iba con sakura los fines de semana a visitarlo, touya habia ido una vez al principio pero al ver el estado del chico y de su hermana decidio no ir mas, igual su papa, aunque todo el mundo trataba de animarla, ella lloraba mas y mas, conforme pasaba el tiempo perdia un poco mas su esperanza de que su novio despertara, todavía no respiraba por si mismo, sakura siempre se despedia de el con un beso en la frente, casi siempre acompañado de lagrimas.  
  
Ya habia pasado cuatro semanas desde el dia que Li habia ingresado al hospital agonizante, ya eran las 8:30 pm, esta vez sakura estaba mas sensible ya que su amado cumplia un mes y no despertaba, decidio irse a su casa, le toma la mano y le da un beso en la frente llorando(una de sus lagrimas cae a sus ojos)  
  
SHAORAN: Sa..sakura no llo.. llore. Llores p..por fa... vo.. vor (con suma dificultad y casi impercetible a su oido, acompañado de un debil apretón de manos)  
  
SAKURA: (incredula) shaoran despertaste (, con un tono de felicidad, le da un abrazo y un ligero pero tierno beso en su boca).  
  
Pero shaoran ya estaba de vuelta dormido, pero ya respiraba por si mismo, sakura corria hacia el consulltorio de su amigo el doctor, no le importo que estuviera en consulta, abrio la puerta, no saludo a los pacientes que se encontraban con el y lo llevo por la fuerza de las manos al cuarto de su amado.  
  
DOCTOR: Que pasa sakura?  
  
SAKURA: El me apreto la mano y me dijo unas palabras y después se quedo dormido  
  
DOCTOR: Me dices que ya salio de coma?  
  
SAKURA: Eso espero! (corriendo hacia el cuarto)  
  
Entran al cuarto, el doctor examina un poco a shaoran  
  
DOCTOR: Sakura me harias el favor de ir con mi secretaria y pedirle que posponga mi cita para mañana  
  
SAKURA: Enseguida  
  
Fue ha hacer lo que le pidio el doctor, cuando regreso habia mucha gente en el cuarto de shaoran y una enfermera le impidio el paso  
  
ENFERMERA: Lo siento pequeña, no puedes pasar ordenes del doctor  
  
SAKURA: Pero yo si puedo pasar  
  
ENFERMERA: te llamas sakura verdad?  
  
Sakura asiente con la cabeza  
  
ENFERMERA: Ni tu puedes entrar, el doctor pidio que lo esperaras  
  
SAKURA: Esta bien y se asoma por la ventana, solo ve a los doctores rodeandolo por todos los lados de la cama  
  
Después de una hora de angustiosa espera sale el doctor  
  
DOCTOR: Sakura  
  
SAKURA: Digame que pasa(desesperada)  
  
DOCTOR: (con una sonrisa) Felicidades tu novio ya desperto  
  
SAKURA: (cambia su cara triste por una de felicidad que habia dejado de aparecer en su rostro desde hace un mes) Enserio no lo puedo creer, ya desperto (corriendo hacia la puerta)  
  
DOCTOR: Espera ahora no puedes pasar, tendras que esperar hasta mañana, ademas ya es muy tarde, el sigue dormido.  
  
SAKURA: Pero...  
  
DOCTOR: Pero nada señorita, donde vives? ya es muy tarde para que andes sola por las calles  
  
SAKURA: En tomoeda  
  
DOCTOR: Por que direccion  
  
SAKURA: (le contesta)  
  
DOCTOR: Vamos te llevare a tu casa  
  
SAKURA: Pero...  
  
DOCTOR: Pero nada, mañana lo podras ver  
  
SAKURA: (suspira) Esta bien  
  
Sakura espera a que el doctor se cambie de ropa. Luego bajan por el elevador al estacionamiento, y suben a su auto, en el camino sakura rompe el hielo y pregunta  
  
SAKURA: Como supo que el es mi novio?  
  
DOCTOR: Todo el hospital lo sabe, ademas una amiga no vendria todos los dias sin falta a visitar a un dormido  
  
SAKURA: Creo que soy muy obvia  
  
DOCTOR: Si  
  
DOCTOR: donde queda tu casa?  
  
SAKURA: Hacia esa direccion  
  
El doctor deja a sakura en su casa  
  
Sakura se despide de el muy contenta entra corriendo a su casa para encontrarse con su hermano enojado  
  
Touya: Te he dicho que no te tardes tanto, es peligroso que andes sola ha estas horas  
  
SAKURA: (abraza a su hermano) Shaoran desperto!, shaoran desperto!(gritaba feliz y contenta)  
  
FUJITAKA: En serio hija que te dijo?  
  
Sakura les conto entusiasmada lo que paso esa noche en el hospital.  
  
TOUYA: Vaya ya era hora de que el mocoso despertara (recibe un fuerte pisoton) Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mi piesito  
  
SAKURA: Se llama shaoran!  
  
Ese era un domingo, la semana se paso volando y ya era un sabado en la mañana.  
  
Un paciente de un hospital nuevo en la ciudad de tomoeda despierta tranquilamente pensando "hoy no vendra, estare un poco aburrido", aun no terminaba de abrir sus ojos de color marron que emitian una mirada profunda y penetrante, cuando ve que una persona habria la cortina que no dejaba que la luz entrara a la habitación, los potentes rayos de luz lo hacen perder la vista por unos segundos, después se percata de que la ventana esta abierta, y ve a la misma persona poniendo flores en su florero ya con agua, el emite una voz seria:  
  
SHAORAN: Enfermera?  
  
Ella se voltea y el se sorprende mucho  
  
SHAORAN: Sakura que hac...  
  
Ella lo interrumpe  
  
SAKURA: enfermera kinomoto(dice seria con el rostro viendo hacia el suelo, pero después lo levanta mostrando un hermoso rostro con unos ojos color esmeralda y una sonrisa irresistible) pero ya que usted es mi paciente favorito (se le acerca) puedes llamarme sakura (le da un abrazo y un beso, a el no le queda mas que corresponderlo, pero después la separa lentamente)  
  
SAKURA: (extrañada) que pasa shaoran?  
  
SHAORAN: Rompiste tu promesa  
  
SAKURA: No es asi(con una sonrisa)  
  
SHAORAN: Que dices, si ayer me prometiste que...  
  
SAKURA: Ayer sakura te prometio que se tomaria el fin de semana libre, pero adivina que?  
  
SHAORAN; (confundido) Que?  
  
SAKURA: La enfermera kinomoto tiene como trabajo cuidar a un joven llamado shaoran Li el fin de semana.(dice triunfante poniendo las manos en su cuello y besandolo)  
  
SHAORAN: Sakura, toma tus cosas y vete por favor, no quiero verte el fin de semana  
  
SAKURA: Que acaso ya te aburri, o te soy un estorbo o ya no me quieres ver?(casi llorando)  
  
SHAORAN: Claro que no, es todo lo contrario, quisiera que siempre estuvieras a mi lado, pero...  
  
SAKURA: Pero que?  
  
SHAORAN: Ayer por la mañana le pregunte al doctor cuanto tiempo estuve en coma, ya que tu nunca me quisiste decir  
  
SAKURA: Y que te respondio?  
  
SHAORAN: Que estuve en coma un mes  
  
SAKURA: Y eso que?  
  
SHAORAN: Que en ese mes tu no faltaste ni un solo dia, y eso no es lo peor, me dijeron que llorabas todo el tiempo, tomoyo me conto como estuviste durante ese mes, y tu no te lo mereces sakura, debes de estar cansada de estar aquí tanto tiempo, por eso quiero que descanses y te vallas a tu casa a relajarte, no merecia que estuvieras aquí todos los dias llorando junto a mi, te mereces un descanso, no debiste venir a diario, todos se debieron preocupar mucho por ti.  
  
SAKURA: (llorando) y que querias?, que estuviera tranquilamente en mi casa haciendo cualquier cosa mientras tu estabas aquí debatiendote casi a diario entre la vida y la muerte, crees que estaba calmada lejos de aquí, pues nooooo (una lagrima recorrio su mejilla)  
  
SHAORAN: Bueno, ya estoy mejor, ahora te puedes retirar tranquila a relajarte y divertirte  
  
SaKURA: Si quisiera hacer eso estaria aquí tontito, y por eso estoy aqui  
  
SHAORAN: Qué? (confundido)  
  
SAKURA: El estar a tu lado es todo eso y mas para mi, no me prohibas divertirme contigo.  
  
SHAORAN: pero  
  
SAKURA: (feliz porque gano el debate) pero nada, usted esta lastimado y es mi deber cuidarlo. (con una sonrisa)  
  
SHAORAN: pero es que tu...  
  
SAKURA: Me veo bien con este uniforme shaoran? (vestia un uniforme de enfermera todo blanco, con una medias hasta las rodillas blancas, con sus tenis blancos y un gorro con una cruz roja como diadema en su cabeza)  
  
SHAORAN: (embobado)Te ves hermosisima, tienes que ser la envidia de todas las enfermeras, (despierta) pero tu tienes que,,  
  
SAKURA: Gracias shaoran(lo abraza, se separa y toma una tabla con unas instrucciones)  
  
SAKURA: veamos aquí dice que ya que esta despierto el paciente preguntar si le duele algo. ¿te duele algo shaoran?  
  
SHAORAN: No, no me duele nada  
  
SAKURA: No me mientas shaoran, la enfermera anterior me dijo que siempre te duelen tus hombros y la parte baja de tu cuello  
  
SHAORAN: Pero hoy no  
  
SAKURA: (en serio y le da un pequeño golpe)  
  
SHAORAN; haaayyy  
  
SAKURA: Te descubri, no te hagas el fuerte conmigo shaoran te tengo a mi merced (le dice en su oido, este se sonroja al recibir un beso en el)  
  
SHAORAN: (Resignado) ya me di cuenta, nunca tomaras en cuenta mi opinión cuando estoy enfermo.  
  
SAKURA: Ya lo sabes(gira una palanca que esta en la cama y el respaldo se comienza a levantar hasta que shaoran queda en una angulo de 90°, después baja el respaldo y ella se sienta a sus espaldas) Veamos aquí dice dar un pequeño masaje y aplicar crema analgesica.  
  
SHAORAN: Sabes dar masajes?  
  
SAKURA: Aprendi ayer  
  
SHAORAN: Que?  
  
SAKURA: Estuve aprendiendo todo este tiempo lo basico de enfermeria para poder cuidarte(con una sonrisa)  
  
SHAORAN: Vez mas molestias que te tomaste que no merezco  
  
SAKURA: Calla y relajate (comienza dandole el masaje, el cual el disfruta mucho, después de unos minutos se pone unos guantes y le aplica un poco de crema)  
  
SHAORAN: Ya no me duele sakura  
  
SAKURA: Que bien! (Lo abraza por su espalda)  
  
SHAORAN: Que dia es hoy?  
  
SAKURA: Sabado  
  
SHAORAN: Ha ya veo  
  
SAKURA: Ya son las nueve de la mañana sera mejor ir por tu desayuno, no te vallas a ir de aquí  
  
SHAORAN; Como si pudiera hacerlo  
  
SAKURA: Ahora vuelvo, (al salir de ahí se da cuenta de que tomoyo estaba filmando) Tomoyo?  
  
TOMOYO: (se asusta) Ha buenos dias sakura  
  
SAKURA: Nos estabas grabando(con una gota en la cabeza)  
  
TOMOYO: Si desde que entraste a la habitación(con estrellas en los ojos) estas muy cariñosa con tu novio.  
  
SAKURA: (con una gota en la cabeza y roja) Nunca cambiaras verdad.  
  
TOMOYO: (con su risita) Vas por su desayuno?  
  
SAKURA: Si, me acompañas?  
  
TOMOYO: Claro!  
  
Ambas se van caminando por el desayuno de shaoran, mientras platican  
  
TOMOYO: Desde que desperto el joven Li nadie puede quitarte esa sonrisa de la cara, lo que es lo contrario, cuando estaba en coma nadie podia hacerte sonreir.  
  
SAKURA: es que soy muy feliz ya que nunca me separaran de el otra vez.  
  
TOMOYO: se te nota sakura, mira ya llegamos  
  
SAKURA: vengo a recoger el desayuno del pacinte de la habitancion no. 85 por favor  
  
ENFERMERA: Asi que tu eres la cariñosa novia del guapo joven que estuvo en coma verdad, pero mira que linda te vez, tu haces lucir este uniforme como si fuera un vestido de gala.  
  
TOMOYO: es que a sakura todo le va bien, y con su sonrisa hace que todo se le vea mejor  
  
ENFERMERA: (con una gota en la cabeza) Y tu eres la que siempre los filmas cuando estan a solas verdad  
  
SAKURA: Tomoyo tu?  
  
TOMOYO: (con estrellas en los ojos y su risita) ya me descubrieron!  
  
SAKURA: Como se dieron cuenta de que somos novios  
  
ENFERMERA: por favor, una amiga nunca es tan cariñosa y le da besos apasionados cada que estan solos a su amigo, ni se preocupa tanto como para no dejar de venir al hospital ni un solo dia, al decir verdad, ya nos acostumbramos a verte aquí.  
  
SAKURA: (roja) bueno yo...  
  
ENFERMERA: No te preocupes, lo sabe todo el hospital, ademas esa es la mejor cura para la enfermedad, el amor y cariño de las persona que amas.  
  
SAKURA: (mas roja) Y el desayuno?  
  
ENFERMERA: es cierto se me olvidaba aquí tienes su desayuno, y estas son sus pastillas que se las tome después de desayunar, sino le irritaran su estomago.  
  
SAKURA: (Ve el desayuno) a shaoran le encantara unos huevos revueltos, pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, jugo de naranja y leche fresca.  
  
ENFERMERA: Espera, que coma lentamente si no se atragantara  
  
SAKURA: No tiene ketchup a shaoran le encanta, no me podria dar unos sobrecitos  
  
ENFERMERA: Veo que lo complaces hasta en los detalles mas pequeños, lo quieres mucho verdad?  
  
SAKURA:(roja) demasiado, bueno adios, gracias por todo  
  
TOMOYO: Veo que ya eres muy conocida aquí sakura  
  
SAKURA: Si, pero ahora todo el mundo sabe de lo mio y shaoran  
  
TOMOYO: Hay no te preocupes, eso se nota desde el principio  
  
SAKURA: Suspira, (y se da cuenta a lo lejos de que la puerta de su habitación esta abierta se apresura a llegar y ve que le están dando un beso en la mejilla a su novio)  
  
SAKURA: Quien eres tu y por que lo besas! (gritando), (después se sorprende y dice)  
  
SAKURA: Meiling ¡  
  
MEILING: Hola sakura, hola Tomoyo buenos dias  
  
TOMOYO: Buenos dias meiling, shaoran  
  
SHAORAN: Buenos dias tomoyo  
  
SAKURA: Que haces aquí meiling (un poco enojada)  
  
MEILING: (abrazando a shaoran) Vengo a visitar a mi primo favorito, acaso no puedo?  
  
SAKURA: Pues si pero no puedes...  
  
MEILING: Ha ya comprendo, estas celosa por el beso que le di a mi primito  
  
SAKURA: Claro que no...  
  
MEILING: No te preocupes, yo te lo deje a ti hace ya mucho tiempo,  
  
SAKURA: Pues si  
  
MEILING: Bueno primito veo que estas bien acompañado, y vas a comer, voy a mi cita y vengo en la tarde, me mandaron llamar aquí  
  
SAKURA: Es cierto tambien a mi hermano y mi papa y a todos  
  
TOMOYO: Hasta a mi mama le llamaron, ella vendra en la tarde  
  
SAKURA: Es que el doctor nos va a dar una buena noticia, me lo dijo ayer, pero no comprendo para que quiere a nuestros padres.  
  
SHAORAN: (cambiando de tema) Con quien es tu cita meiling?  
  
MEILING: Con un chico por supuesto, pero antes tengo que ir a Twin Bells a comprarle un regalo, me acompañas tomoyo?  
  
TOMOYO: Claro  
  
MEILING: Bueno primito, me voy(le da un gran beso en la mejilla y un abrazo)  
  
SAKURA: Oyeeee!  
  
MEILING: Veo que estas bien cuidado por tu novia celosa, te veo mas tarde (en la puerta)  
  
SHAORAN: Espera meiling!  
  
MEILING: ¿Qué pasa primo?  
  
SHAORAN: Con quien vas a salir, lo quiero conocer, si se pasa de listo contigo yo lo matare!, me ordenaron cuidarte aquí en japon.  
  
MEILING; No te comportes como el hermano de sakura, si me hace algo yo me encargo de el. (le da otro beso en la mejilla)  
  
SAKURA; (con el puño arriba) ya dejalo meiling  
  
SHAORAN: Pero  
  
MEILING: No te preocupes, ahora yo soy la que te cuidare cuando te den de alta, se invirtieron las cosas, cuando estabamos comprometidos no me tenias ni la mitad de atención que me tienes ahora, gracias eres el mejor primo del mundo (lo abraza)  
  
Tomoyo tuvo que sujetar a sakura para que no se le hechara encima a su amiga  
  
MEILING: (viendo la escena con una gota en la cabeza) me voy antes de que tu novia me mate primo, vamonos tomoyo  
  
TOMOYO: Vamos  
  
Ambas chicas se van  
  
SAKURA: Por que dejaste que te besara tres veces?(un poco enojada) En el acto se calma, olvidalo, meiling tiene razon me puse un poco celosa, me disculpas  
  
SHAORAN: Por que habria de hacerlo, yo soy mas celoso que tu, yo si hubiera golpeado a quien te de un beso en la mejilla, quien debe de disculparse soy yo.  
  
SAKURA: Bueno ya no importa, sera mejor que desayunes antes de que se enfrie.  
  
SHAORAN: Esta bien, dame mi plato  
  
SAKURA: Eso no (le pone una base en el estomago y sobre ella pone la bandeja con su desayuno aun caliente)  
  
SHAORAN: No me digas que...  
  
SAKURA: Yo te voy a dar de comer  
  
SHAORAN: Pero yo puedo comer solo  
  
SAKURA: Puedes pero no debes  
  
SHAORAN: (confundido) Que?  
  
SAKURA: Anda dejate mimar un poco, aunque sea ahora que estas lastimado (le da un beso en la mejilla)  
  
SHAORAN: pero es que yo no estoy acostumbrado a...  
  
SAKURA: Si, meiling antes cuando eran prometidos ella era la unica que te concentia verdad?  
  
SHAORAN: Pues si  
  
SAKURA: tu madre siempre es tan fria contigo, no digo que no te demuestre que no te quiera, sino que lo demuestra a su manera  
  
SHAORAN: (resignado) Esta bien  
  
Sakura le da de comer en la boca muy feliz, comienza por los huevos, después parte el pan tostado en partes y se lo da con la mano, luego le pone una pajilla al jugo para que lo beba, y con la leche le da las pastillas.  
  
SAKURA: Estas satisfecho shaoran?  
  
SHAORAN: Si mucho, que nos dira el doctor al mediodia, tienes alguna idea sakura?  
  
SAKURA: (Recargada en su hombro derecho), no lo se.  
  
SHAORAN: Oye sakura ya desayunaste?  
  
SAKURA: yo bueno, pues...  
  
SHAORAN: Ve a la cafeteria y desayuna bien  
  
SAKURA: pero  
  
SHAORAN: no hay pero que valga tienes que desayunar, no me movere de aquí, anda ve  
  
SAKURA: No tengo hambre (pero en ese momento se oye su estomago rugir)  
  
SHAORAN: (un poco molesto) Sakura no me mientas, tienes hambre ve a desayunar  
  
SAKURA: No quiero (abrazandolo)  
  
SHAORAN: (acaricia con su mano derecha la mejilla de su novia la ve con sus ojos penetrantes)  
  
SAKURA: No hagas eso shaoran  
  
SHAORAN: Por que?  
  
SAKURA: Por que asi cedere ante tu petición aunque no quiera.  
  
Shaoran la mira mas profundamente la acerca hacia el para darle un beso que deja soprendida a sakura, pero después comienza a disfrutarlo) ve a desayunar (separandose)  
  
SAKURA: Esta bien, pero regresare pronto.  
  
SHAORAN: El descanso de las enfermeras es de una hora  
  
SAKURA: Tomare media hora y no mas (se va)  
  
Sakura se encontraba desayunando cuando llega tomoyo  
  
TOMOYO: Veo que dejaste solo a shaoran  
  
SAKURA: Mi estomago me delato y el me hizo venir para desayunar  
  
TOMOYO: Y como lo hizo?  
  
SAKURA: Me vio con su penetrante mirada y me beso (feliz)  
  
TOMOYO: Y caiste rendida ha hacer lo que el quiere  
  
SAKURA: (Suspirando) si  
  
TOMOYO: Bueno yo tambien tengo hambre, te importa si pido algo  
  
SAKURA: Adelante  
  
Tomoyo llama a la camarera y pide su desayuno  
  
SAKURA: y como vas con eriol?  
  
TOMOYO: De maravilla, aproposito dijo que vendria aquí en unos minutos  
  
ERIOL: Mas bien ya llegue  
  
SAKURA: Hola eriol  
  
ERIOL: Hola mi amor (besa a tomoyo) hola mi querida sakura (le besa la mano)  
  
TOMOYO: Espera a que acabe de desayunar y vamos a ver a shaoran  
  
ERIOL: Esta bien (se sienta en la mesa)  
  
SAKURA: Veo que ya terminaste, ya nos podemos ir?  
  
TOMOYO: Si  
  
ERIOL: La cuenta por favor  
  
MESERA: La cuenta ya ha sido cubierta  
  
SAKURA: Por quien?  
  
MESERA: Por su novio señorita  
  
SAKURA: (roja) ha esta bien, ya nos vamos  
  
Sakura camina rapidamente, presiente que algo esta mal  
  
TOMOYO: Que pasa sakura?  
  
ERIOL: Si te noto rara?  
  
SAKURA: Tengo un mal presentimiento  
  
ERIOL: Por que?  
  
SAKURA: no lo se  
  
Siguieron caminando al paso de sakura, cuando se acercaban a la habitación se oyeron unos gritos  
  
DOCTOR: Atrapenlo que no escape  
  
Shaoran salia con una muleta a toda prisa de su cuarto despavorido, detrás de el dos enfermeros un poco enojados.  
  
SAKURA: (detiene a shaoran) Por que huyes shaoran te puedes lastimar mas tu pie?  
  
SHAORAN: Dejame huir sakura me quieren matar!!!  
  
DOCTOR: Nunca habia visto tal escandalo por una inyeccion  
  
A todos les aparece una gota en la cabeza, shaoran aprovecha esa confusion y avanza sigilosamente para esconderse en algun lado.  
  
DOCTOR: Se escapa no lo dejen ir  
  
SAKURA: (abraza a shaoran) Que te pasa shaoran?  
  
SHAORAN: Tengo miedo (a todos les sale una gota en la cabeza), por favor no dejes que me claven esa aguja, por favor (la abraza por la espalda)  
  
SAKURA: (Acaricia su cara con sus manos) No seas miedoso  
  
SHAORAN: Todos tenemos alguna fobia sakura  
  
SAKURA: Pero debemos superarla  
  
SHAORAN: No importa no me inyectaran!  
  
SAKURA: (Pone su otra mano en la otra mejilla y lo acerca a su cara) veme a los ojos  
  
SHAORAN: (la ve) no no quiero sakura por favor.  
  
SAKURA: Hazlo por mi si?  
  
SHAORAN: No me pidas eso sakura  
  
SAKURA: Por favor y se le acerca mas  
  
Shaoran estaba anonado por el momento y no se dio cuenta de que el doctor ya lo habia inyectado.  
  
SAKURA: Shaoran  
  
SHAORAN: Que pasa?  
  
SAKURA: Ya te inyectaron, pero no obtiene respuesta ya que el se desmayo  
  
ERIOL: Veo que algunas cosas nunca cambiaran  
  
Uno de los enfermeros lo toma y lo lleva a su cama donde todos esperan a que despierte.  
  
Shaoran despierta lentamente a su lado esta sakura, lo cual lo hace sentir tranquilo  
  
ERIOL: Buenos dias bella durmiente  
  
SHAORAN: Callate eriol!  
  
ERIOL: vaya hasta que despiertas, siempre es un espectáculo ver cuando te inyectan (se rie, tambien tomoyo)  
  
TOMOYO: Y lo tengo todo grabado  
  
SAKURA: estas bien shaoran? (abrazandolo)  
  
SHAORAN: ahora si (correspondiendo)  
  
SAKURA: Bueno hay que cambiarte de ropa, hoy esta el dia muy lindo, y vamos a darte un paseo  
  
TOMOYO: es verdad, shaoran no ha salido de aquí en 5 semanas, le hara bien un poco de aire fresco  
  
Sakura lo abriga demasiado para salir  
  
SHAORAN: Sakura tengo mucho calor! (un poco sofocado)  
  
SAKURA: Asi no te resfriaras  
  
TOMOYO: Creo que esta muy abrigado no lo crees  
  
ERIOL: Si parece muñeco de nieve, ademas esta haciendo calor afuera.  
  
TOMOYO: Si no le haria mal que le quitaras unos 4 o 5 abrigos  
  
SAKURA: Creo que tienen razon, pero le pondre un sueter  
  
Llega un enfermero lo carga y lo pone en una silla de ruedas,  
  
SAKURA: Vamos a los jardines del hospital, son muy grandes  
  
TOMOYO: Tienes razon, le hara bien un poco de aire fresco  
  
ERIOL: Que les parece si ya nos vamos  
  
Los 4 salen del cuarto, shaoran queria manejar su silla de ruedas pero sakura no lo dejo y ella lo arrempujaba, a la salida del hospital se encontraron al doctor que venia entrando  
  
DOCTOR: Hola sakura, hola joven shaoran, tu eres la que siempre los grabas a escondidas verdad(señalando a tomoyo)  
  
SHAORAN: Tomoyo nunca cambiaras verdad(con una gota en la cabeza)  
  
TOMOYO: (con su risita)ji ji ji ji, mi nombre es tomoyo y el es mi novio eriol  
  
ERIOL: Mucho gusto doctor, se ve que ha hecho un buen trabajo con Li, ya esta mucho mejor.  
  
DOCTOR: No, no es mi trabajo, son los cuidados de sakura y la gran fortaleza que tiene el joven, nunca pense que sanara tan rapido, oigan van a salir de paseo?  
  
SAKURA: Si nos dirijimos a los jardines del hospital, no hay problema verdad?  
  
DOCTOR: Claro que no! (les susurra a los cuatro) Oigan por que no se dan una escapada del hospital y se van al cine que esta cerca de aquí, y después vienen a los jardines, nadie se dara cuenta, y asi podrian tener una cita doble (les guiñe el ojo)  
  
SAKURA: En serio doctor!(emocionada) no hay ningun problema?  
  
DOCTOR: Claro que no, el joven Li ya se encuentra casi recuperado (le pone la mano en el la cabeza despeinandolo un poco)  
  
SHAORAN: Gracias doctor (con un ojo cerrado y con una leve sonrisa)  
  
DOCTOR: Pero que esperan, vayan y diviertanse, pero regresen a las 2:00 pm, tengo que hablar con todos ustedes, no se preocupen es una buena noticia.  
  
SAKURA: Muchisimas gracias!  
  
Todos se despiden  
  
TOMOYO: Pero que doctor tan agradable verdad?  
  
SAKURA: Si, y muy comprensivo verdad shaoran  
  
SHAORAN: No es tan bueno, sus inyecciones duelen mucho (a todos menos a Li les sale una gota en la cabeza)  
  
SAKURA: Hay shaoran no pense que le tuvieras tanto a miedo a un piquete  
  
SHAORAN: Suspira  
  
Oigan y que película quieren ver?  
  
SAKURA: Yo no quisiera ver una de terror, no me gustan  
  
TOMOYO: Yo quisiera ver una de amor  
  
ERIOL: Y yo quisiera ver una de ciencia ficcion y de accion  
  
SAKURA: y tu de cual quisieras ver shaoran?  
  
SHAORAN: no lo sé, hace mucho que no voy al cine  
  
TOMOYO: Es verdad y ahora lo haras en compañía de sakura  
  
ERIOL: Ya llegamos, en la cartelera estan dos de terror, una para adultos, una de comedia y una de amor  
  
TOMOYO: Pasemos a ver la de amor, que les parece?  
  
SAKURA: Hay si sera muy...  
  
ERIOL: Yo quisiera ver una de comedia  
  
SHAORAN: yo tambien  
  
TOMOYO: Aquí hay un conflicto, que les parece si lo arreglamos por la suerte  
  
SHAORAN: Esta bien, pero por que metodo?  
  
SAKURA: Que les parece piedra, papel o tijera  
  
TODOS: Si  
  
TODOS: Piedra papel o tijera  
  
Sakura puso piedra al igual que tomoyo, y eriol y shaoran pusieron papel  
  
TOMOYO: Hay nosotras ganamos que emocion  
  
ERIOL Y LI: (decepcionados) Que mala suerte  
  
SAKURA: Vamos compremos las entradas ya casi empieza la funcion (arrempujando la silla de ruedas de shaoran)  
  
Eriol paga las entradas y entran al pasar por la dulceria shaorna frena la silla de ruedas  
  
SHAORAN: Ahora vengo sakura voy por golosinas  
  
SAKURA: No lo creo shaoran, aun no se si ya puedes comerlas  
  
TOMOYO: No creo que aya problema o si?  
  
ERIOL: Solo tiene un pie y un brazo fracturados, no creo que haya problema  
  
SHAORAN: Vez no hay problema  
  
SAKURA: Esta bien, esta bien (se sorprende) y shaoran  
  
TOMOYO: ya esta comprando los dulces  
  
SHAORAN: Quiero las rocetas de maiz mas grandes que tenga y tambien la soda mas grande por favor!  
  
TOUYA: Mocoso que haces aquí! (era el empleado)  
  
SHAORAN: (sorprendido) bueno me las das o que?  
  
SAKURA (que iba a regañar a shaoran se sorprende) hermano!  
  
TOUYA: Tu tambien mostruo, que vienen a una cita o que?  
  
ERIOL: Una cita doble,  
  
TOUYA: (De mala gana) aquí esta lo que pidio el mocoso  
  
SAKURA: Shaoran si comes todo eso te podrias enfermar  
  
SHAORAN: Pero sakura, si es para los dos  
  
SAKURA: Ni kero come tanto...para los dos?  
  
SHAORAN: Si  
  
SAKURA: Ha bueno (con una sonrisa)  
  
ERIOL: Dame lo mismo que el  
  
TOUYA: Aquí esta niño raro  
  
TOMOYO: No cabe duda, Li y eriol son tan glotones como kero  
  
SAKURA: Bueno que les parece si ya nos vamos?  
  
TODOS: si  
  
TOUYA: No se vayan a comer a besos adentro!  
  
SAKURA: No quiero que nos estes vigilando hermano!  
  
SHAORAN: Vamos ya esta comenzando  
  
Como se imaginaran la película estaba muy aburrida para eriol y shaoran asi que a media película eriol ya estaba dormido y hasta con un poco de baba le bajaba por la boca, shaoran seguia comiendo distraidamente de sus golosinas  
  
SAKURA: Mira tomoyo eriol se durmió!  
  
TOMOYO: Ya me di cuenta, y yo que queria ponerme romantica con el ahora (se lamenta)  
  
SAKURA: Shaoran no se ha dormido (feliz)  
  
TOMOYO: Si pero le hace mas caso a las golosina que a ti (se rie un poco)  
  
SAKURA: Shaoran  
  
SHAORAN: (comiendo) que pasa sakura?  
  
En la pantalla los personajes se estaban dando un beso y eso le dio tentación a sakura  
  
SAKURA: Ven aquí shaoran (acerca sus manos a sus mejillas y su rostro al suyo) Shaoran que aun no se tragaba el bocado se empezo a atragantar, sakura no se habia dado cuenta y se acercaba mas)  
  
TOUYA: (pone su reflector en sus caras) aquí es para ver películas no para vesuquearse.  
  
SAKURA: Hermano como te atrevez!  
  
SHAORAN: (aliviado) Si  
  
TOUYA: ya ponganse a ver la película  
  
TOMOYO: Hay me arruino la escena! (con la camara en su mano)  
  
A los tres les sale una gota en la cabeza menos a eriol que estaba dormido, la película se acabo y salieron, se dirijieron a los jardines del hospital, pero esos no eran jardines mas bien era un gran parque, con muchas bancas y fuentes  
  
SAKURA: que les parece si nos sentamos bajo ese gran arbol  
  
TODOS: Si  
  
Era un gran arbol que producia una agradable sombra y sobre el contorno del tronco habian hecho la banca. Van y se sientan cada pareja en un lado opuesto  
  
SAKURA: Deja ayudarte a sentarte shaoran  
  
SHAORAN: No yo puedo solo no te molestes (se levanta y se deja caer a la banca)  
  
SAKURA: Te puedes lastimar shaoran  
  
SHAORAN: No te preocupes sakura(con una sonrisa)  
  
Por el otro lado:  
  
TOMOYO: No puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormido eriol, lo creeria de todos menos de ti, todos los hombres son iguales!  
  
ERIOL: Todos somos iguales?  
  
TOMOYO: Si (casi segura)  
  
ERIOL: Todos te besan igual que yo? (la besa tierna y apasionadamente a lo que tomoyo solo puede corresponder de lo a gusto que se siente)  
  
SHAORAN: Miralos nada mas (dijo un poco rojo)  
  
SAKURA: Shaoran?  
  
SHAORAN: Dime  
  
SAKURA: Ven aquí (lo jala de su camisa y comienzan ha hacer lo mismo que sus compañeros)  
  
Ya llevaban un buen rato asi hasta que shaoran aleja un poco a sakura de el para decir entre besos:  
  
SHAORAN: es(beso) ESPE (beso) espera sa (beso) (beso) espera sakura (pero esta no respondia)  
  
SAKURA: (le sigue besando hasta que se detiene) pasa algo shaoran?  
  
SHAORAN: Nada, solo ocupo un descanso (casi sin aire)  
  
SAKURA; lo siento  
  
SHAORAN: No te disculpes (ahora el comienza, lo que le agrada a sakura ya que el casi nunca comienza)  
  
Asi paso otro rato hasta que paso Meiling por el paque y los diviso desde lejos y tambien lo que estaban haciendo  
  
MEILING: Hum, hum  
  
TODOS: se sorprenden y se separan  
  
MEILING: Veo que se encuentran muy ocupados, pero ya casi es hora de la cita con el doctor y ustedes no se separaban  
  
SHAORAN: (mirando al sol) es cierto ya casi son las dos de la tarde  
  
SAKURA: shaoran para eso son los relojes! Es cierto ya casi son las dos (viendo el suyo)  
  
ERIOL: Bueno vamonos al hospital 


End file.
